


The Storms of Us

by cyanet_falling



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Councilman Tenzin, F/M, Lin is a police, Linzin - Freeform, Origins, Pemzin, Story Retelling, Team Avatar parenting should be fun right, brokenhearted tenzin, im so sorry lin, just cant have nice things, pining Lin, solely my thoughts on the breakup since we're not told much, what led to lin and tenzins breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 73,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanet_falling/pseuds/cyanet_falling
Summary: "It was all terrible timing, but it happened nonetheless. She had really grown apart from her only best friend.And it didn’t help that, now, she finally realized how much she was truly in love with him."***In which we follow Tenzin and Lin from childhood and watch as their bond flourishes before them. Born from legends, they both face all kinds of uncertainties and doubts. But they have each other, and that's enough. Until they wonder, "Is it?" Even with the burdens of rebuilding a nation and struggling to gain her own reputation as well as her mother's acceptance, Tenzin and Lin find that their unquestionable love for one another might be the one thing they could never have properly prepared for.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Tenzin, Linzin - Relationship, Married Kataang - Relationship, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar), Pemzin - Relationship
Comments: 33
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> most chapters are a time jump! It will be indicated within the first moments of the chapters or the notes. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

“I can’t take this.” 

Toph angrily switches the radio off after the last update is given about the recent triad activity. 

The Bu Ying Triad was still active in Republic City, and most definitely hiding right under the police force’s noses. Since Toph and her team’s last reconnaissance, she had an idea on how the Bu Ying triad managed to sneak their way in and out of cities. Toph knows that if they don’t bust the triad’s hideout tonight, they’ll make a run for their money yet; right out of the nation.

But for the past two weeks, Toph could not as much as step foot into the police station, not with her swollen stomach, back pains and all. She had promised she’d take it easy until _after_ the delivery but right now, she can barely take the idleness anymore. This is her job. To do nothing goes against everything she’s worked so hard to establish for this city.

Meanwhile, Lin is busying herself with her drawings on the carpet rug when she notices her mother stand up a little faster than she knows she should. 

Ignoring any discomfort, Toph trudges forward to grab her badge from off of the dining table. Lin pays attention to her mother’s stressed legs as she moves. She thought the two of them would be enjoying a rare day-in together that they haven’t had in months, but here was her mother still deciding work went above all else. 

“Keep watch over the house, Lin.” Toph tells her six-year-old, huffing through the process of dressing herself. “I’ll only be out for a little while.”

Toph’s suit could barely fit her pregnant belly anymore and Lin watches how her mother’s stomach currently threatens to undo the belt in the center. Afterwards, Toph fits her stock fingers through her gloves and wrestles her tender feet into their soleless shoes. With a forceful wave of Toph’s arms, she sends her metal outer suit toward her, making it cling itself onto her back. Toph then gasps at the expected, yet still harmful, impact. 

Lin, while very young, knows what resilience looks like. It’s the one lesson her mother taught her the most. Even though her mother is clearly in poor shape to rustle up a squad team, Lin knows there’s absolutely no way to convince her to stay home at this point. Her mind was already made up. 

Toph looks down in her daughter’s direction. She can sense the disapproval radiating from Lin, so she turns away and carries on. Toph knew that if she stayed with Lin any longer, she’d reconsider her decisions. She couldn’t have that; she _needed_ to get back on the beat. 

Toph walks toward the front door, her pinched-in feet cursing her all the way. As she opens the door and successfully steps out, she turns to Lin once more. 

Lin is now standing up, still in her pajamas and staring back at her mother with colors smeared over her elbows.

Toph sighs and tries to smile in reassurance. 

“Lock the door for me, alright?” Toph then shuts the door.

Lin looks down at herself and the emptiness of the house she’s no doubt made her acquaintance with by now. But she remembers what her mother asked of her, and so she starts toward the front door. 

But before Lin’s hand even reaches the lock, the door opens again, thankfully missing her by a second. 

It’s her mother who is still standing behind the door for some reason. One of her hands is leaning over the wall of the house, the other is on top of her drooping head. Lin then looks down at her mother’s legs again. They look almost bent in and twisted at the muscles. But it’s not just that. Lin looks at her mother standing over a dark stain, of what Lin guessed was water, on the stone pavement. 

At this point, Lin can’t keep her curious mind at bay. 

“Mom?” she starts out. “Is something wrong?” 

Toph winces in an attempt to explain herself and her back curls inward. 

“Lin,” Toph exhales as she makes her way inside the house finally. “Telephone Air Temple Island for me. Tell Katara the baby’s coming _now_.” 

It took seven minutes for Katara to arrive with the Air Acolytes. During those minutes, Lin moved calmly, all the while experiencing a new sensation of fear she’d never felt before. Katara had instructed her on what to do earlier on the telephone: grab towels, prepare the hot water, and to make sure Toph didn’t exert herself the way she normally does. 

It was a lot of pressure, but Lin quickly learned that that was what came with having babies apparently. 

Once Katara arrived at the house, she rushed to Toph’s bedroom and the whole delivery happened immediately. 

Lin internally thanked the one Acolyte who politely shooed her out of Toph’s bedroom. The strain her mother was in was too much for Lin’s eyes, and yet she could not look away. Not until the door shut in front of her. 

During that time – a whole twenty-two minutes – Lin waited in silence; never moving from her quiet spot in the kitchen as she waited for her second pot of water to boil over the burner. 

It was a good thing the searing of the pot could drown out the voices of the women and her mother in the nearby room. Lin could not stand the yells and, overall, not knowing what was happening to her mother – and to their tiny family, for that matter. 

For as long as she can remember, it was always just Lin and her mother. Even though her mother would often leave her by herself when work demanded her more, Lin still only mentally made space in her life for one other person: Toph. The idea of Lin welcoming any more or any less in her life right now frightened her in ways she could not comprehend. 

She knows there are children her age who have two parents, but Lin has only had and known one. 

Of course, there were special circumstances. Like a year ago, when a man entered her mother’s life. At that time, Lin had to force herself to mentally add him into the structure of her world before he up and left mysteriously as well.

Now she’d have to do the same for this new baby: make room for it in her life and brace herself for its later unexpected departure. 

But Lin knows the process won’t be any easier now. It didn’t make a difference even if she was experienced with this already. 

The pot of water finally spits and gurgles, stealing Lin’s attention again. With a wool towel in her palm, she removes the seething pot away from the fire. 

That’s when Lin hears the echo of a baby’s cry. 

She had never heard one so intimately before. It sounded extremely unsettling in the beginning, which wasn’t what Lin expected at all; for a baby’s cry to sound so restrained and scary. Lin had to cover her ears because the baby’s fear began to get too contagious. But once she heard the women coo the baby to silence, Lin unmuffled her ears and laid her back against the cold stone counter. 

She had a moment of peace until a different Acolyte exited her mother’s bedroom to find the telephone in their living room. Lin stayed perfectly still the entire time, hoping not to be noticed as the woman spoke to someone energetically about Toph and the “healthy, new Beifong.” After the phone call was completed, the Acolyte woman walks gracefully back into the bedroom and lets the door draw to a close behind her. 

Lin breathes out now that she is by herself again which, for once, brings her a sense of safety. 

Barely ten minutes pass when a knock sounds at the front door and Katara finally emerges from the bedroom. 

Her forehead is beaded with sweat and she has a towel over her shoulder. 

When she rushes to the door and opens it, it’s Aang, along with three other kids that are only slightly recognizable to Lin at the moment. 

Katara hugs Aang tightly and talks to him in a soft, tender voice. Though Lin can’t make out what she’s saying, she knows Katara is happy; and after talking to Aang, his face expresses joy as well. 

He enters the house and the three kids carefully step in after him. 

One kid is more cautious than the rest. He’s bald and seems really tiny in frame. But his eyes are enormous and gray. Like clouds before rain falls. 

As Katara turns to lead everyone to the bedroom, she jumps at the sight of Lin huddled in the kitchen corner. 

“Lin!” Katara exclaims. She walks toward Lin and bends down to look at her troubled face. As she does this, her light brown hair loops nearly tickle Lin’s nose. “This is where you’ve been the whole time?” 

Lin doesn’t answer. 

“You want to come with me and see your mother?” Katara asks. 

At this, Lin pulls herself in, narrowing the space of her corner. As comforting as Katara has always been in her eyes, her suggestion to leave this space sends chills down Lin’s spine. 

Katara takes notice of the quick withdrawal Lin displays and furrows her eyebrows. 

“Lin, are you okay?” Katara goes on. When an answer isn’t so much as hinted at by Lin after a minute, Katara straightens her back and looks to Aang. “Hun, she’s terrified.” Lin turns away in embarrassment, but of course still hears Katara’s every word. “She might want to talk later, she’s too scared right now.”

Aang rests his palm over his scruffy, block beard and pets it patiently. Then, he walks in Lin’s direction. 

Almost unconsciously, Lin rises off the floor and brushes at something on her pajama pants. 

“Lin.” Aang greets. Lin only bows at him, remembering that this was one major person in her life she could not deflect her emotions from even if she tried. Aang then smirks at Lin’s formalities and holds onto her hand, reminding her that she is speaking to a friend. “Don’t you think Mom would like to see you now?”

“No.” Lin answers him. 

“Why’s that?” Aang asks her in the same tone she used. 

“I don’t know.” Lin answers back. 

“Well, I know.” Aang promises her, and Lin believes this. “I know that she’d want nothing more than to hold both of her children right now.” 

Lin rubs at her elbow. She wishes it was that easy to just up and switch some newfound side of her. But it wasn’t that simple, and no one here understood. 

Aang then gives Lin’s hand a squeeze and winks at her. 

“Promise you’ll come in as soon as you feel ready?” Aang asks her. He then shows her his other hand and extends his pinky. Lin looks at it for a second and then looks at her own motionless hand. But after gazing into Aang’s trustful eyes, she extends her own pinky and Aang urges her to interlock hers with his. 

“Promise.” Lin tells him reluctantly and hooks her finger around Aang’s. 

He smiles after and guides his wife and kids away. 

But not all of them go. 

The same bulge-eyed, bald boy sneaks away from his father’s sight and enters the kitchen without any invitation. 

He stares at Lin and she, in return, feels extremely self-conscious, a feeling she’s grown to hate. 

“What are you looking at?” Lin sneers. “Why are you over here? Don’t you want to go see the baby?” Lin dramatizes the word “baby” as if it’s some kind of cure to end all famine. 

“Don’t you?” The boy asks back. His voice was structured in modes, she remembers; sometimes so animated and other times, firm as steel. 

It’s this distinction that reminds Lin that this one is Aang’s youngest son – the most unusual one out of the three, in Lin’s opinion.

She remembered there was a time both of them were being watched over by his mother. Katara had encouraged them both to share and play with the same stuffed toys. Lin recalls how she wanted to ram the toys into one another while he sat them all at a roundtable for some kind of peace congregation. 

‘Air Nomads never resort to aggression.’

That’s what Lin remembers his tiny voice saying. He couldn’t even spell “aggression” but could school Lin on the fundamentals of spirituality. 

“What for?” Lin finally answers the boy. “I don’t want to see it.”

“Why not?” He questions further and even, boldly, invades her personal space. Lin instinctively backs up, but nudges the counter behind her. 

She sucks her teeth at both him and her clumsiness.

“I can’t talk to you. I barely know you and you won’t get it.” 

“Tenzin.” The boy announces to her. The name did seem familiar to her now. 

Afterwards, he bows his head and places the side of his right hand over his chest. 

“What?” Lin asks, not questioning his movements, but his intentions. 

“Now you know me.” Tenzin matter-of-factly states after his bow. “Now, I can try to get it.”

“It doesn’t work like that.” Lin snaps. “Anyway, you don’t have to worry about new babies in your house, you get to have a mom _and_ a dad, and so you’ve probably never, ever felt alone.” Lin lists on, feeling the heat rise in her throat each time she spoke. Tenzin just looks into Lin’s eyes. His lip is pointing toward her and it makes her feel self-conscious about herself again. “So,” Lin continues much slower now. “You won’t be able to get it, okay? No one will.”

Tenzin sways in place and tries not to feel affected by this young girl’s frustration. His mother did say she was scared. Maybe this behavior was natural. 

“I’m alone sometimes.” Tenzin replies to Lin’s surprise. But she doesn’t yet feel convinced.

“Not like me.” Lin says. 

“My brother and sister don’t play with me all the time.” Tenzin elaborates. “Mom and Dad always have to talk to adults about work...” Lin decides to loosen up after that. It was still an extremely different example than hers, but his attempt at trying to make her feel less isolated was too compelling to avoid. “So, sometimes it _is_ just me.” He finishes. 

Lin folds her arms over each other and stares down at her clothes. She nearly forgot she was in pajamas. She then looks over at Tenzin. He’s in a long-sleeved yellow tunic and rust-colored pants. He has not changed much since the last year they met. He’s still peculiar. 

“I think we should go and meet the baby.” Tenzin then says. Again, the suggestion makes Lin shudder. She’s afraid of something she can’t put into words and this concerns her the most. “This baby might need you.” 

Lin’s eyes expand as she wonders just who in her life could ever need _her_. 

“If the baby doesn’t have you, it’ll be sad. Like you are now.” Tenzin carries on. 

Lin wants to believe that seeing this new sibling will help them both, but she’s trained herself to shut out anything new in her life. Anything that is sure to not stick around. 

“My family…” Lin drags. “...changes too much. When something new comes, it goes so quickly later on.”

Tenzin scratches his puffy cheek in response. Like the way Lin feels about him, Tenzin finds her unique as well. She’s a species of person he’s only just now becoming aware of. But it doesn’t make him lose faith. Instead, it encourages him to share his own faith with her. 

Tenzin takes her hand the same way his father did and tugs it forward gently. Lin protests slightly at first but his humongous, stormy eyes seem to tell her all these promises. So, she allows herself to be held instead of fighting it.

Tenzin takes Lin toward the bedroom door and looks to her as if they are about to enter a thrilling, new world. But Lin only knows it as her mother’s bedroom. 

“Dad says we’re all going to change and watch things change.” Tenzin softly speaks. 

Lin tightens her lips together. If that was true, that meant this sadness was permanent. 

Tenzin notices this new fear strike in Lin’s eyes and shakes her hand around to snap her out of it. 

“But!” Tenzin reassures her. Lin hangs onto every word after that. “We can’t be afraid of all changes. Because maybe great things will happen.” Tenzin grabs onto the doorknob. As he twists it, Lin grips onto his hand for support. “We won’t know unless we take that step.” Tenzin finishes. 

In the bedroom are the three Acolyte women and then Katara, Aang, and Tenzin’s brother and sister. The Acolytes are by the window while Katara holds onto her children’s shoulders at the end of the bed. Aang is hunched over by the bed and is whispering happily. When he moves to the side, Lin sees her mother. 

Toph is sitting upright on the bed with her hair sticking to her forehead and her face looking slightly more discolored than usual. The last thing Lin notices are the bundle of blankets in her mother’s arms. 

Lin didn’t know if she could really do this, but Tenzin was apparently prepared for her hesitance. 

He eases her into the room even though Lin’s feet are completely lead. Everyone soon sees the two of them and ask no questions as they make their way to Toph. 

Aang looks to his son and at Lin, overcome by pride with them both. 

When Lin is finally by her mother’s side, Tenzin places Lin’s hand on top of her mother’s wrist. 

Toph stirs at the sensation of her daughter’s palm and reaches her hand to find Lin’s face. 

Lin doesn’t say anything until Tenzin nudges her. 

“H-Hi, Mom.” Lin tells her mother. Toph gently strokes Lin’s still uncombed hair and makes a smile Lin has not seen in a few years. 

“Hi, sweetie. Meet Suyin.” Toph says. “Your new sister.”

Lin peers into the bundle of white blankets and looks at her sister. She doesn’t look as strange as her cries made her seem earlier. She seems delicate and fragile. How something so helpless came out of her hardened mother baffled Lin. But, Lin thought: if this baby could make her mother look this strangely happy, maybe she wasn’t so bad. 

Lin still carried her doubts, as she always would, but with this tiny monk boy still gripping her hand, she was given a reason to have a little faith.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenzin never forgot Lin again after the birth of her sister. Even though it had been three years from today, with formal gatherings being the only time either of them were able to see one another, Tenzin couldn’t help but still miss being around his unruly, but unforgettable, friend. 

While kneeling on the living room floor, looking toward the edge of the island from the window, Tenzin hears his father’s heavy footsteps grow near. 

Aang enters the room and searches around himself. He’s not out of breath, but he looks nearly there.

“Where’s your mother?” Aang asks Tenzin. But, as if on cue, Katara enters from the next room with Kya. 

“Dad.” Kya announces, surprised. Everyone had been seeing less and less of Aang this year, so seeing him outside his study was always a rare occasion. 

Aang kisses Kya’s forehead and then approaches Katara, putting his hands over her shoulders. 

“We got him.” Aang tells Katara as if she’s the only one in the room now. Katara doesn’t ask any other questions and just places her hands over her husband’s arms. A gasp of relief eventually escapes her lips. “I just got the call, they have witness reports and everything. I’m on my way to meet with Toph. We can finally take this case to the Council.”

Katara and Aang hug afterward while Kya and Tenzin watch the scene with curious silence. 

“Should-Should I come with you?” Katara asks. Aang holds her chin and purses his lips. 

“Best if you don’t. I wouldn’t want you getting upset in there, I know how hard this has been on you.” Aang reminds her gently. Katara looks down at their interlocked hands. 

“It has been hard.” Katara admits. “But what if something happens to you or Toph? Or my brother? If those rumors are true, he could try something.”

“He won’t try anything if he hopes to convince us he’s innocent on all charges.” Aang replies. Katara looks at him with shaking eyes and it undos Aang entirely. “Sweetheart, please, I’ll be fine. Just stay here and keep an eye on everyone.” Aang then rubs Katara’s cheek and turns to go find his shawl quickly. 

A lot was said in the last couple of minutes, but the one thing Tenzin could process right now was that his father was leaving the house for the third time today. 

“Dad!” Tenzin instinctively calls out. 

“What is it, son?” Aang responds, but he doesn’t stop moving around the room to look for his things. 

“Um…” Tenzin replies, not having thought his words through. “Can we go to the bison stables when you come back?” 

“I’m not sure about that, son. Ask Bumi to go with you.” Aang suggests while fixing his collar. 

“No.” Bumi announces as he walks into the room, shirtless and with a nectar in hand. “I don’t want another load of dung on my boots again.” He bites spitefully into his fruit and Tenzin groans. 

“How about we test out the new glider again, Dad? Or maybe play some airball!” Tenzin tries again. 

“I’ll be very busy tonight, Tenzin.” Aang reminds him and begins to walk toward their front door. 

“You always say that.” Tenzin grumbles and Aang turns to give him a tired look that erases the audacity Tenzin held before. 

“It is crucial that I go right now.” Aang tells Tenzin. “We’ll make plans when everything’s in order.” Tenzin does not talk back after this and feels slightly ashamed for pushing his father too far in the first place. “I love you all. See you later tonight.”

Once he leaves, Kya scoffs over at Tenzin. 

“He gives you every minute of the day otherwise, and that’s not enough for you?” Kya asks Tenzin. He couldn’t wrap his head around his sister’s abrupt agitation but he doesn’t want to understand it right now. He’s already upset with himself. 

“Kya, leave him alone.” Katara tells her as she sits down at the table. “Will you go and bring me a cold rag, please? My head is killing me.”

“I have plans with a friend of mine tomorrow. So, Bumi can handle all my chores, right?” Kya asks instead. 

“What?” Bumi nearly laughs. 

“I did yours for you last weekend.” Kya reminds him. 

“No one is going anywhere until Yakone is locked up.” Katara sternly demands. Kya huffs angrily. 

“I can’t stand my friend up again, Mom.” Kya complains. 

“Does this one have a job this time, or is it some other bozo?” Bumi teases. 

“Bozo? Takes one to know one. And it’s none of your business.” Kya snaps. Bumi just shrugs and leaves the room to do whatever it is Bumi does when he grows tired of the family. “You and Dad haven’t let us out in weeks because of Yakone. Dad’s on his way to make sure he gets locked up right now, so I should be able to finally leave this island.” 

“Until the Council declares him guilty and puts him behind bars, I don’t want you leaving the island just yet.” Katara tries to patiently reiterate. But Kya opens her mouth to say something else and that’s when Katara can’t take it anymore. “That’s final, Kya. Nothing else out of you, I mean it.”

Kya clearly feels offended and storms away, meanwhile Katara sighs and makes a look of regret down at the table. 

Tenzin walks over to his mother as she holds a crouched composure. He places his hand over hers and gives her a look of support. 

In response, Katara lifts her hand and squeezes Tenzin’s button nose. 

“Why does this man scare you, Mom?” Tenzin asks. Katara looks surprised at her son’s evident wisdom, but she knows she shouldn’t be. This is her husband’s child after all. 

“He knows how to do...unspeakable things with his bending.” Katara almost has to pry out the words. “A waterbender should never learn or abuse this kind of skill. To do so diminishes what has made our tribe’s culture so admirable. Do you understand?”

Tenzin nods though he wishes he understood more. But if his mother had to speak in code like this, maybe he wasn’t supposed to know so much. Not yet anyway. 

“Will _you_ play airball with me?” Tenzin asks sheepishly. All of a sudden, his mother lets out a snort that later erupts into a true laugh. He smiles at her, not knowing how he made her do that. 

Katara then dries her eyes and rubs Tenzin’s shaven head lovingly. 

“Sweetie, you know I don’t know how to play that game.” Katara reminds him. “And I don’t think I’d be much competition.”

“I wish I was with Lin. She’d play with me.” Tenzin comments with a pout at the end. Katara rests her chin on her hand and shakes her head at him with a smirk. 

“Lin wouldn’t know how to play that game. She’s not an Airbender either, hun.” Katara informs him jokingly. 

“She’d still find a way to make it fun.” Tenzin tells his mother, and Katara doesn’t argue with that. “I…” Tenzin starts. “I just miss my friend and I can’t even be with her.”

Feeling to blame for her son’s sad eyes, not to mention the rest of her kids’ frustration, Katara thinks of how to make at least one thing right as she rises out of her seat and grabs a piece of paper and an ink pen. Afterwards, she places the materials in front of Tenzin confidently while he stares at her, confused. 

“Then maybe you could write to her.” Katara suggests. 

“Write a letter?” Tenzin asks while looking at the blank page. 

“Sometimes reading makes you feel like you’re right where the writer is.” Katara tells him. “And there are moments where people don’t have a lot of time to talk, so letters make it seem like you’ve got all the time in the world.” 

“What should I say?” Tenzin asks, knitting his eyebrows. 

Katara taps her chin. 

“Tell her about airball and how you’re gonna be the first person in the world to make the game fair for both Airbenders and other benders too.” She replies. This makes Tenzin giggle and Katara kisses his cheek. “Tell her you miss her. Make it simple.” She then states, and walks back into the kitchen. 

Maybe his mother was right, just like she always was. Things like that sometimes really were that simple. 

Tenzin takes the pen and rests the tip of it at the top of the paper. Ink slowly plops onto the page, so he hurries up with ideas on how to start the letter. 

“Simple.” Tenzin reminds himself aloud. 

He writes:

_Dear Lin Beifong,_

_I miss you._

_Sincerely,_

  
  


_Tenzin_

  
  


Tenzin would end up sending one more letter to her before giving up. But soon enough, he received a letter back. 

_DEAR TENZIN,_

_YOU’RE STILL SO PECULIAR. WE COULD HAVE TELEPHONED EACH OTHER TOO, BUT I GUESS YOU WANTED A PENPAL. I’VE NEVER WRITTEN LETTERS BEFORE, SO I’M SORRY IF I MESS UP. I’M NOT SURE WHAT TO SAY. ‘HOW ARE YOU?’_

_I GUESS I COULD TELL YOU THAT MOM CAUGHT A NEW BAD GUY, THE ULTIMATE BAD GUY. I GUESS AFTER HE WAS FOUND GUILTY BY THE COUNCIL MEMBERS, HE MADE A RUN FOR IT. GOOD THING YOUR DAD IS THE GREATEST AVATAR IN THE WORLD AND STOPPED HIM FROM GETTING AWAY. NOW THAT HE IS BEHIND BARS, MOM SPENDS MORE TIME WITH ME AND MY SISTER._

_SU IS THREE YEARS OLD NOW! CRAZY HOW TIME FLIES, RIGHT? BEING A BIG SISTER GETS PRETTY OLD PRETTY QUICK, BUT SU DOES SOME CUTE THINGS SOMETIMES. LIKE DIG HER TINY FINGERS INTO MOM’S NOSE. THE WAY MOM SHRIEKS AFTERWARDS IS THE FUNNIEST THING EVER, EVEN YOU WOULD LAUGH._

_I LIKE THIS NEW AIRBALL GAME YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT. IT SEEMS SORT OF WACKY, BUT I DO LIKE THE IDEA OF EARTHBENDING THE FIELD OF STICKS ANYWAY I WANT JUST TO MAKE YOU WORK HARDER TO WIN._

_BUT ANYWAY, I DIDN’T KNOW YOU’D WRITE TO ME, BUT I WAS GLAD TO HEAR FROM YOU. I WAS HOPING WE WEREN’T FORGETTING ABOUT EACH OTHER._

_THESE LETTERS AREN'T AS BORING AS I THOUGHT THEY’D BE. IT’S BETTER THAN WRITING FOR SCHOOL AT LEAST. I GUESS I LIKE DOING THIS, SO KEEP THE LETTERS COMING._

_FROM,_

_LIN_

_P.S._

_ALMOST FORGOT - I MISS YOU TOO, MONK BOY._

~ 4 years of letter writing passes ~

  
  


_Dear Lin,_

_Glad that we’ve been writing after all this time. It’s been sad only seeing you about twice a year. Though, I think I did catch a glimpse of you at the grand opening ceremony of Cabbage Corp. months back. The crowd was huge, but I think I saw you beside your mom. You didn’t look too happy to be standing there and I don’t blame you. It lasted more than two hours and I barely understood what anyone was talking about._

_Anyway, I was lucky enough to see you there even though we didn’t have time to catch up. I missed your face, even if it was all scrunched up and angry-looking. It was still your face._

_It’s really unfair. Just because our parents are busy, doesn’t mean we have to be too busy for each other, right?_

_Speaking of that, Dad’s been more stressed than usual these days. It’s been four years since they arrested that man, Yakone, and when he escaped prison, my parents were on edge about it day and night. I’m sure it’s no different for your mom. I know we’re a bit older now and we understand how important our parents are to the world, but they’re important to us too._

_But, hey, in lighter news: I think I’ve finally chosen my bison – or, he’s chosen me. I’ve named him Oogi. He’s my big, tough guy; plus, he’s got a bit of a soft side. Kind of like you, huh?_

_How’s little Su doing? I bet she’s not so little now, and probably still driving you nuts. Sorry you’ve been stuck babysitting so much. For me, I was always the one being babysitted instead. But I actually haven’t spent a lot of time with either of my siblings for a year now._

_Kya took off recently to travel overseas._

_Bumi, on the other hand, has been busy training nonstop before he commits to boot camp over the summer. He wants to be Commander of the United Forces someday. Bumi doesn’t even know how to fold his laundry, so I often wonder how he’s going to wake himself up at early hours to do drills and handle all the other responsibilities the military demands. But, I hope it does him some good down the line at least._

_Honestly, I’ve been feeling a little jealous of my big brother and sister. Even though I felt like I was really the mature one out of all of us, I won’t deny that they did always have this sense of originality that I never had myself._

_They are both going away and finding themselves, meanwhile I’m here, expected to lead a life that’s already been decided for me. I know that my father and I have an important job in this world; we’re the ones who will finally bring back the Air Nation. It’s just that I wonder what I would be doing if that wasn’t the case for me; if I was not an airbender just like Kya and Bumi. I’d have to figure out my purpose another way; the way “normal” kids do._

_Maybe it’s a stupid thought. I don’t know. I admire the work my father puts into everything, and I want to be just like him when I’m older. But, I guess, I just wonder where I’d be if this wasn’t the life that was chosen for me._

_But enough of that. As always, I hope you’re doing well, Lin._

_Sincerely,_

  
  


_Tenzin_

  
  
  


_DEAR TENZIN,_

_YOU ARE DEFINITELY TAKING ME ON A RIDE ON OOGI THE NEXT TIME I’M AT THE ISLAND! I WON’T TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER! I’VE NEVER BEEN THE BIGGEST FAN OF ANIMALS, BUT HOW MANY PEOPLE GET TO RIDE A FLYING BISON?_

_ALSO, IF YOU THINK YOU SAW A GIRL SCOWLING BESIDE THE CHIEF OF POLICE DURING THAT LONG EVENT, THEN IT WAS MOST LIKELY ME. I CAN’T STAND FORMAL GATHERINGS. EVERYONE MAKES A FUSS OVER APPEARANCES AND IT DRIVES ME INSANE. PLUS, THE CATERING IS ALWAYS SO BLAND AND PEOPLE WALK AROUND WITH STICKS UP THEIR BUTT!_

_BUT I FEEL THE SAME WAY YOU DO. WE SHOULD BE SEEING EACH OTHER MORE OFTEN. THERE’S NO REASON WE SHOULD EVER FEEL TOO BUSY FOR ONE ANOTHER JUST BECAUSE OUR PARENTS ARE IMPORTANT PEOPLE IN THIS CITY. BUT FOR NOW, WE HAVE THESE LETTERS, RIGHT?_

_MOM SPENT A LOT OF TIME BLAMING HERSELF FOR YAKONE’S ESCAPE, BUT I KNOW SHE SHOULDN’T. IT ISN'T HER FAULT. BUT, EVEN THOUGH ALL THESE YEARS HAVE PASSED, THAT ONE INCIDENT HAS MADE HER WORK EVEN HARDER AND SHE’S BEEN HOME A LOT LESS TOO. I THINK HER BEING GONE HAS MADE SU A LOT MORE REBELLIOUS THAN SHE ALREADY WAS. MOM HAS NEVER ACTUALLY CALLED ME THE BABYSITTER, BUT I STILL FEEL LIKE IT’S MY JOB TO WATCH OVER MY SISTER’S EVERY MOVE. I MEAN, MOM IS BARELY AROUND. SU CAN’T RAISE HERSELF, THOUGH I’M STARTING TO THINK MOM’S CONVINCED SHE CAN. BECAUSE, IN A WAY, I DID._

_I KNOW IT’S NOT NECESSARY, BUT THANK YOU FOR ALWAYS WANTING TO CHECK IN ON ME. I GUESS I CAN SAY I’M DOING ALRIGHT. WHEN I’M NOT WORRIED ABOUT MY SISTER OR MISSING MOM, I TRY TO KEEP MY FOCUS ON MY STUDIES. I’VE BEEN THINKING I MIGHT WANT TO BE AN OFFICER WITH THE METALBENDING POLICE FORCE LIKE MOM SOMEDAY. IT MIGHT BE MY CALLING - WHO KNOWS? AND I’VE GOTTEN A LOT BETTER AT METALBENDING, IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF. THE OFFICERS WHO WORK WITH MOM SHARE SOME TIPS WITH ME ABOUT WHAT IT’S LIKE IN THE FORCE, SO I FEEL ALMOST COMPLETELY CERTAIN THAT I SHOULD GO THROUGH WITH THIS._

_BUT SPEAKING OF LIFE CHOICES, I’M HEARING THIS DILEMMA YOU’VE BEEN HAVING ABOUT YOUR AIR NOMAD RESPONSIBILITIES. FIRST OFF: YOUR THOUGHTS AREN’T STUPID. I THINK IT’S FINE TO FEEL ALL OF THIS DOUBT. YOU’RE ONLY FOURTEEN AND YET, HERE YOU ARE WORRYING ABOUT HOW YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO HELP BETTER THE WORLD._

_I GUESS THE ONLY ADVICE I CAN OFFER IS TO NEVER BE TOO HARD ON YOURSELF. YOU AND I WERE BORN FROM LEGENDS. OUR LIVES WERE NEVER MEANT TO BE “NORMAL” OR EASY. IF WE COULD CHOOSE A MUCH SIMPLER LIFE, I’M SURE WE WOULD. I GET THAT YOU’RE UNDER PRESSURE BECAUSE I’M UNDER THAT SAME PRESSURE. BUT LET’S JUST TRY TO DO THINGS THE WAY LIN AND TENZIN WOULD, NOT HOW AANG AND TOPH WOULD._

_ALWAYS,_

_LIN_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love passage of time shown through letters. these were fun to write.


	3. Chapter 3

After two more years of letter writing:

_Dear Lin,_

_Sorry that the letters have become less frequent. But, I understand that we’ve both been extremely tied up. But, for what it’s worth, we’ve been doing well with keeping in contact the best we can regardless. Seven years and we’re still going strong._

_It’s been non-stop work over here for me. For the past couple of years, I’ve spent most of my time studying and training here in the temple. Everytime I think Dad’s taught me everything there is to know about Air Nomad philosophies, there’s always something more to be learned. But, honestly, I’m enjoying the lessons. I think I stopped seeing all of these teachings as a fixed way of life and just started seeing it as finally immersing myself into the foundation of my heritage. The Air Nation was a beautiful civilization and the fact that the world has been without it for over one hundred years brings me immense sadness. I understand how Dad’s felt all this time now. Though I used to wish there was more to my life, I now feel that there is nothing more important to me than rebuilding what should have never been taken in the first place: my culture._

_This brings me to the great news I’ve been itching to tell you: after all that time training, I’m getting my tattoos! Well, at least, that’s what I overheard Dad talking about with the Elders. I’m over halfway through my trials and have passed each one so far. The Elder Acolytes think I’m ready and I’m confident that I am too. But until I finish my final trial, Dad will then announce when I get to formally become an Airbending master._

_Lin, I am so excited about how far I’ve come and about the future that’s yet to come. I know I was doubtful about my purpose in life before, but speaking with you and seeing how you’ve set an example by being so diligent, it’s just been so inspiring to me. Also, I know trying to uphold the Beifong family name has been no walk in the park for you either, but you’ve displayed endless dedication all the way through. I knew you’d always do incredible things in this city. The fact that you’ve been training for the police academy is mind-blowing! Your work is sure to pay off, I know that for a fact._

_It just brings me a lot of joy that we can say we’ve had some setbacks as well as successes, and still all this time we have stuck together even while being apart._

_So, when Dad’s made his decision by the end of my last airbending trial, I’ll be sending you an official invitation to the ceremony! Everyone has told me they’d make it when the day finally comes: Firelord Zuko and Izumi, my uncle and aunt, and my brother and sister. Kya said she’d take a break from traveling and come back to the temple for my big day, and Bumi will be home for awhile before he’s deployed again for another fifteen months. It’s going to be an unforgettable reunion._

_I know you were never a fan of formal events, but I’d appreciate it so much if you made this an exception. I know you’ll say that I worked my way up to this moment in my life all on my own, but I know for a fact that I would have never had the motivation to continue being this dedicated if it wasn’t for your vote of confidence. That’s why I want you there. There’s not a time you haven’t had my back, Lin. Thank you for that._

_You don’t have to write back right away. In fact, it’d be better to surprise me by showing up at the ceremony! Whenever that day comes. It’d mean the world to me, seeing your face again after all these years._

_Take care, Lin._

  
  


_Tenzin_

Lin smooths her thumb over the three month old letter. She thought of responding to it earlier, but everything from school to her own training kept her away from doing so. 

But she couldn’t shame herself anymore now. The big day was here. Tenzin’s big day. Nothing was keeping her from this. 

“Lin! Are you ready yet?” Her mother calls from outside her door. Her shout makes Lin jump so hard that she grips the letter to her dress, accidentally creasing the paper.

“Yeah, Mom, just one second!” Lin aggravatedly shouts back. After Lin presses away most of the wrinkles on the paper, she places the letter neatly in her top desk drawer on top of the ceremony invitation. Afterwards, she shuts the drawer closed and sucks in a huge breath. 

She was hoping he’d be as happy to see her as she was going to be seeing him. It has been nearly three years now since she’d seen him in person.

Lin finally leaves her room, but bumps into her sister who has just zipped down the hall. 

“Watch out!” Su’s pipsqueak voice lets out. 

“Watch _yourself_.” Lin mumbles back. Su simply rolls her eyes and walks toward the mirror by the closet door. 

Su was dressed in a soft, sage-colored dress that complemented her dark olive skin. The belt around her waist was outlined with a gold trim and her stockings were properly steamed. 

The outfit was nice in itself, but Lin stared in stiff amazement that Su, as young as she was, could always make her outfits essentially wear _her_. Su held an immense amount of pride for herself. If only she wasn’t such a troublemaker, Lin could find it easy to fully admire her little sister’s character. 

“Are you ready?” Lin’s mother asks for the millionth time this afternoon. Toph then sits at the table and brushes her hand over the top of her custom-made dress shoes, making Lin look down at her outfit afterwards. 

She was asking herself if she looked as though she really tried today; that this outfit was not something she just threw on, but rather something she bought two weeks ago and vowed to wear proudly on this special occasion. 

Having enough of being in her head too much, Lin marches toward the mirror and pushes Su away. 

Her sister yelps, but Lin ignores her and begins fiddling with her thick hair. The ends of her hair were folded in, almost hugging her shoulders. It was not at all the most fetching hairstyle, and her lack of soft facial features made her seem so daunting, but that’s what the white metal necklace was for. Lin knew it would draw people’s attention more and, hopefully, reflect a more approachable appearance.

“Su.” Lin calls in a near whisper, still looking at her reflection. “How do I look?” She didn’t really want to ask her, knowing a snarky remark would follow the advice, but Lin was desperate. 

But Su, fortunately, takes a moment to inspect Lin’s dress. 

Lin picked out the dress at a nearby tailor shop. The tailor claimed to be the best in the city and because Lin wasn’t much of an expert on these things, she decided to believe him. But his claim seemed to hold true for now. Though she’s never worn dresses before, Lin could not deny that this one looked extremely nice on her. 

It was a pleated dress with a few ruffled layers near the bottom. A simple piece of lace was gently tied around her waistline and everything above it hugged at Lin’s chest perfectly. 

It was a modest look, but that didn’t make it any less stunning. 

After clicking her tongue for a bit, Su is done with her inspection. 

“You look good.” Su genuinely admits. Lin’s heart does a heavy flip inside her chest as she tries to hide a smile at the mirror. “But,” Su starts. “Tie your hair back, or are you trying to hide the necklace?”

Lin sucks her teeth. 

“That’s exactly what I’m trying _not_ to do.” Lin says. Afterwards, Lin pulls her hair back with both her hands and folds it into a wide bun. “Oh great, now my ears show too much. I don’t want people looking at my ears.”

“Just wet your finger, take a piece of hair, and twirl it around. Like this.” Su demonstrates with a piece of hair at the front of her head. After she releases the hair from around her finger, the strand uncoils into a dainty spiral. To Lin, it’s magic. 

Lin attempts to do that with a few of the strands in front of her own ear, but it takes her multiple tries for it to actually work. 

“Alright, you two.” Toph says, standing on her feet now. “We’ve gotta go.”

“Mom, I have to make sure I look presentable.” Lin needlessly explains. 

“You’re lookin’ great, now let’s go!” Toph tells her and heads toward the front door. 

Lin grumbles under her breath and walks with Su out the house.

“I hate it when she does that.” Lin complains to her sister. 

  
  


The ceremonial quarters were already crowded with guests by the time Lin arrived with her family. But though the crowd was distracting, Lin was entranced by the island instead. She hadn’t visited it in years, but nothing has changed. 

The breeze still picked up so much that the fruit trees rustled gently everywhere. Then of course there was the gorgeous view of Republic City; it’s life and light reflected over the waters in the most breathtaking way. Lin sometimes finds Republic City incredibly draining, but being here on Air Temple Island, staring back at it now, it was like viewing her home for the first time. 

Murmurs grew louder before they became full-on chatter once Lin and her family made it up the stairs. 

Guests bowed graciously at the sight of Lin’s mother and Su made small and kind waves to just about anyone who made eye contact with her. Men and women attempted to chat with and compliment Lin, but she didn’t know how to handle such attention. It’d been too long since the last time she attended anything this conventional. 

“It’s an honor to see you, Chief Beifong.” A suited, important-looking older man says to Lin’s mother. But she turns toward the man humbly. 

“Oh, please, there’s no need for that.” Lin’s mother replies. “This is a family event. I’m just Toph here.”

The man bows to her anyway and he, along with other reporters that arrive, begin to talk to Toph immediately after.

“Lin! Su!” 

Lin hears a familiar voice up ahead in the crowd. 

It takes a moment, but both Lin and her sister soon see two heads bustle past everyone. Finally, out come a nearly teary-eyed Katara with Sokka at her arm. 

“Katara!” Lin exclaims, seeing her and Sokka start to hurry toward the two girls. Katara nearly knocks Lin over as she grabs hold of her arms, embracing her tightly. 

“Lin, I’ve missed you so much!” Katara squeals and gives Lin’s cheek a hard kiss. Lin rubs at her face with a dramatic frown, but deep down she’s seering with happiness. 

Katara, though it’d been quite some years now, still had a glow upon her soft face. Lin took in her navy gown that shimmered with a gold-colored sequence. Katara never failed to make such a humble, yet elegant appearance. 

“Su, look how tall you are!” Sokka says as he’s picking up Lin’s sister with his long, muscled hands. “I thought you’d be up to my pants for the rest of your life.” He jokes as he finally puts her down. 

“And I’m still not done growing yet!” Su reminds him and Sokka pokes affectionately at her puffy lip. 

Lin and Katara chuckle at them both. 

“Lin.” Sokka warmly says with arms unfolded. Without hesitation, Lin jumps right into his suited chest and he wraps himself around her soon after. “I barely recognized you either!”

After their hug, Lin looks down at herself shyly. 

“Yeah?” She asks. “Well, I barely recognize _myself_.” She admits under her breath. 

Sokka chuckles and keeps his encouraging hand over her shoulder. 

“Everyone told me the Beifong family made quite the entrance, but I had to come find you all myself. Where is your mother anyway?” Sokka asks. 

The girls point to the left and Sokka turns his head in the same direction. Upon seeing their mother, still being eagerly greeted by the guests that keep flocking in, Sokka grins and tries tiptoeing over to Toph. They all assume he’s trying to perform some kind of sneak attack but, as expected, Toph catches him and sends a quick jab to his head, still never losing her focus on the guests’ conversation. Sokka yelps and rubs at his now throbbing forehead. After a moment, Toph finally turns around to cackle at him. 

“It’s so nice to see everyone together.” Lin sighs after another long, needed laugh. “It’s almost like no time has passed.”

Katara nods in agreement. 

“Just wait until Tenzin sees how many people turned up.” Katara states. 

Lin’s stomach begins to clench at the mention of his name. She was remembering again that she was going to see Tenzin. Tenzin, her best friend, the one she hasn’t seen in years. Sokka said he barely recognized Lin, so did that mean Tenzin wouldn’t either?

“Well, when will the doors open up?” Su questions, interrupting Lin’s worries. “I want to see him already!”

Katara grabs onto Su’s hand. 

“Any moment now, hun.” Katara assures. 

It takes exactly one minute more until two Acolytes emerge from the ceremonial hall and open up the giant, spiral-carved doors. 

After that, voices silence themselves and everyone walks into the hall, gingerly. 

Lin soon shudders as Katara suddenly takes her nervous hand. 

“May I have the honor of escorting the Beifong sisters in?” Katara jokes. Su giggles quietly while Lin can only half smile. 

This was happening. Things were moving so quickly for Lin, despite the slow, steady movement of the guests congregating in front of her. She started to grow tired of the anxiousness in her gut. She knows people don’t normally react like this when they are about to go and see their best friends, but Lin just couldn't put her finger on why she was treating this moment as something bigger. 

The crowd is completely filled inside the ceremonial room now. Acolytes kneel on cushions in three rows before the stage while the rest of the guests stand patiently behind them. Significant members of the nations – people like Lin’s mother, Firelord Zuko, and Council members, stood on the ends of the stage with their hands neatly in front of them. Sokka soon joined the Firelord’s side, nudging the esteemed lord to make him sport a grin. Meanwhile, a woman in a long viridian gown and a stunning, painted face stood chuckling beside the two men as well. Lin never had a chance to see this woman often throughout her youth, but soon remembered her as Tenzin’s one and only Aunt Suki. She’d always been so charming and filled Lin with admiration with just her simple presence. 

Lin felt it was actually nice to see so many of these recognizable faces, despite dreading public functions. Seeing Tenzin’s entire family clearly in good spirits during this occasion urged Lin’s heart to gather the same emotions. So, to get her mind off her needless concerns, she closes her eyes and breathes in the air. 

The room was scented with sandalwood and burning incense. It seemed to clear her senses entirely, but the abrupt rumbling of cymbals started to remind Lin of what was about to begin and _who_ she was going to see. She tries demanding herself to get it together, but it just makes her fall apart faster.

Lin then feels a gentle pinch at her arm all of a sudden and flutters her eyes open. 

Looking to her side, she sees it’s Katara who has Lin’s arm in between her fingers. 

“Smile, Lin.” Katara encourages. Lin’s face overheats and she quickly rubs her nose, as if that will erase her blush.

“Why?” Lin carelessly stammers. 

“It goes nicely with your dress.” Katara answers, winking at her. Lin breathes out, glad Katara didn’t catch onto her anxiety. 

Lin tries to plaster a new smile over her quivering lips for Katara’s sake, but Katara has to hold in a laugh at the sight of Lin’s attempt. 

“I’ve gotta go to the front.” Katara tells Lin and Su. “Don’t go too far, I want the family to catch up after the ceremony.” After blowing kisses at the girls, Katara makes her way to the front to stand with the other honored guests on stage. 

There are now two other people on stage, too, and Lin recognizes them as Tenzin’s siblings. She could not believe how much older they looked. 

“Look!” Su tries whispering while pulling at Lin’s hand. 

Lin looks forward and sees exactly what got her so excited. 

It’s Aang.

He approaches the front of the stage as poised as Lin has ever seen him. He was dressed in a formal red cloak, all fastened with a golden pin that had the Air Nation insignia on it. His face grew more hair since the last time Lin saw him in person. Instead of a perfectly squared beard, Aang sported a scruffier one that rested over his chin. The color of his beard was lighter than Lin remembered too. She couldn’t believe it; that Aang was really aging. 

The incense spirals into the air and Aang breathes in deeply, exhaling with a wide smile toward Katara afterward. 

There was his youth, Lin thought. His smile still always seemed to make him look a century younger. 

As his arms outstretched toward the crowd, everything stopped. Even the floating smoke from the incense. Aang’s captivating composure almost made Lin forget her jitters. Almost. 

“Thank you and welcome.” Aang bellows. The echo hugs at Lin’s ears as she listens on. “This is our first Airbending Master ceremony in over a century.”

The crowd insinuates small cries of rejoice before Aang continues. 

“I couldn’t be prouder of my youngest son.” Aang announces. “Since he was a boy, Tenzin displayed an outstanding amount of discipline, discernment, unnerving bravery, and dedication. I’d like to acknowledge him for his dedication on this day. My son, at such an early age, knew of his path. He knew the commitments that he would face. I won’t lie, I expected him to run from these daunting expectations. But I wouldn’t have blamed him for doing so. I did the same as a boy.”

Aang pauses. His eyes grow softer and he looks at everyone as a friend would instead of a host.

“I did not want to take on such a demanding position of leadership at that young age, and I suffered great burdens for turning my back on those responsibilities for some time. That is why I hold a lifetime’s worth of pride for Tenzin. At just sixteen years old, today he has proven his devotion and inner strength, never seeing fear as his enemy. He knows that his role as a leader for this nation will not be easy, but that is exactly his reason for wanting to take on the challenge. I believe I have learned a great deal from him more than he has learned anything from me. Come forward, Tenzin.” 

Aang looks behind him with his hand out. Meanwhile, the crowd around Lin seems to inch forward and then stiffen. But she knew she was the most anxious person here. 

As Lin’s insides fall into themselves, a young, slender body dressed in a sun-colored robe approaches Aang. Afterwards, he kneels down. 

Though Lin had yet to see his face, she still stared in awe at the cloaked boy onstage. Tenzin was taller now, nearly as tall as Aang. She could only imagine what else has changed about him. 

Aang then places his hands on the hood of Tenzin’s robe. He holds his breath and Lin thinks of the overwhelming happiness Aang is experiencing in this moment. 

“May he grant enlightenment to this generation and many more generations to come.” Aang announces proudly. Smiles and tears spread across most of the audience. Lin’s tears threatened to well up too, but she held onto them. She didn’t want to miss a single thing. “Long live the Air Nation and congratulations to Tenzin, the world’s newest Airbending Master.”

The hood on Tenzin’s robe is drawn; cymbals thunder and the bells cry. 

Tenzin looks up at the audience and finally stands. He unfastens the robe at his neck and everyone watches it fall to the ground, surrounding him like a golden cloud at his feet. 

Tenzin, slim and graceful, straightens his back and the people gaze at his bare arms as they now expose winding, blue tattoos. 

Lin gasps out a relieving chuckle. Tenzin never looked surer of himself than right now. With his defined chin and steady eyes, he was a display of maturity Lin had never seen before. But Lin was relieved that, despite this new and matured look – not to mention, the stunning blue arrow over his head – Tenzin still simply looked like Tenzin; and better yet, like the Tenzin Lin told him he’d always become. 

After Tenzin takes in enough of the audience’s eyes and applause, he turns to Aang and bows before him deeply. But after a generous moment, Aang raises up Tenzin’s shoulders and pulls him in for a rewarding and beautiful embrace. The sight of it could repair souls.

They hold each other for a moment longer until Aang encourages Tenzin to continue soaking in the crowd’s praise. 

Tenzin puts on a modest smile and raises his hand respectfully at his guests and they continue to applaud and cheer. 

Suddenly, looking over the heads of the people, Tenzin’s eyes somehow land on Lin. 

She nearly believes he’s looking through her, what with all the commotion of the crowd, but it wasn’t that at all. He really was looking at her. Directly at her.

Lin didn’t know what to do or what to think. The rumbling in her body stirred up again as his silver eyes held onto her emerald ones. He was exactly what she expected all this time and at the same time, nothing she could have prepared for at all. 

But again, the sight of Tenzin still made Lin feel the same feelings she’d always felt. He was still that unforgettably gentle soul. So, she responded back to him the only way her fuzzy mind could and waved at him. 

He seems to chuckle lightly about it, but he still waves back with slower, meaningful strokes. 

It’s all Lin needs to feel like herself again for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to any new readers. it's been a blast creating this.


	4. Chapter 4

If Tenzin had to talk to one more Council member, he was going to lose his mind. Their questions didn’t end, not to mention none of them possessed any sense of variety. They were like clones made from the same dull person.

Besides, he was on a mission. 

He noticed Lin; she was in the crowd. 

He couldn’t believe she really came. _But why wouldn't she_ , he thought. So much time has passed, it was possible that she could have forgotten about his last letter. 

But she didn’t. 

He only got to see her for a few precious moments before things really kickstarted. He tried leaving the stage to go and say “hello” to Lin properly, but there was his mother’s sobs and endless kisses, his uncle’s slaps on his back, his siblings’ teasing and congratulating, and now state officials and the press in his face. 

He couldn’t be sure of how long Lin was planning on staying for the event, so he had to find her immediately. 

Lin’s face was unforgettable as is, but Tenzin tried remembering exactly what she’d been wearing. 

It was a green, flowy dress that he’d never seen her wear before. It complemented her pale skin in a truly eye-catching way and Tenzin was struck with astonishment. It was like he was seeing a new side of Lin he could’ve only dreamt to see. 

As if his reminiscing is power itself, a green gown passes by his peripheral vision. Tenzin swings his body around and squints his eyes to make out what he thinks he saw. 

But his eyes are right, it was her. 

She was walking in the opposite direction a few rows away. Tenzin grins widely and picks his feet up to jog in her direction. Some people give him strange glances, but he ignores their faces. There’s only one face his eyes can register right now anyway. 

He’s no longer far from her now. He can nearly touch her hand and can nearly see each freckle over her neck. But his anticipation can hardly take it anymore, so he calls out her name. 

She turns slightly, no doubt hearing him, but before her searching eyes get the chance to find him, a stout, middle-aged reporter blocks Lin from his sight. 

Tenzin, beyond bothered, stares down at the reporter as if he has just single-handedly ruined the universe itself. 

“Master Tenzin!” The reporter shrieks. “A word?”

Tenzin was told by his father to treat his guests with the utmost respect and generosity today. They were here on a day that marked history and it was best that, no matter what, Tenzin tried to appreciate all the attention he and his family would be receiving. 

But this was all said _before_ Tenzin knew Lin would show up. Now that she was here, he wanted to airbend this reporter all the way to the ocean. 

But he couldn’t deny his father such a meager request, so Tenzin breathed out and smiled his well-performed smile as the reporter asked the same questions he’s already answered this afternoon. 

  
  
  


Lin could have sworn she heard her name being shouted. But as she turned around, all she saw were the backs of the press and other chatty guests. 

It couldn’t have been her sister since she was last seen chatting up some statesmen from the Earth Kingdom. It wasn’t her mother either; she thought she saw her busy rekindling memories with the old Team Avatar gang. 

But if it was Tenzin’s voice, which she was hoping it was, then he must’ve been close by. 

Lin continued rushing through the bodies of noisy adults and kept her eyes behind and all around her, instead of forward. 

This lack of attention ends up making her bump into a tall girl in front of her. 

Lin felt incredibly stupid and sorry for her clumsiness, but when the girl turned around to look at Lin, she felt even more embarrassed. 

“In a rush?” The girl asked Lin. 

“Sorry…” Lin finally let out. “...Your Majesty.”

It takes her a second, but Princess Izumi finally lets out an animated laugh that bounces off the hallway walls. 

“Gosh, Lin!” Izumi exclaims, bumping her fist into Lin’s shoulder. “Still always the stiff, huh?”

Lin didn’t know how to explain it. She assumed that while she’d been busy growing up, people and everything she knew as a child were busy growing up as well. But nothing has changed, not much anyway. Definitely not the kids she knew when she was younger. 

“Sorry.” Lin apologizes again. “I just haven’t been around so many people like this in a while. I’m forgetting my social skills.”

“Oh, yeah?” Izumi jokes and pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “Well, it seems people here in Republic City can’t get enough of you though. How is police business with your mom?”

“Oh, I mean – I’m barely a cadet.” Lin modestly states. “But the training itself is pretty grueling. Though, I couldn’t think of a more admirable line of work.” Lin finishes with a sudden stiffness in her spine. 

Izumi smiles kindly and nods in genuine understanding. 

“Can you believe how much we’ve all grown up?” Izumi asks, looking around with a longing in her eyes. “I remember when Tenzin was just a scrawny little guy who used big words all the time.” Lin laughs, remembering those days vividly. “He’s really grown into himself, and helping rebuild his whole nation like this?” Izumi says this with a heavy heart and it makes Lin take a moment to reflect afterwards. 

This was a big moment. Not just for Tenzin, but for the whole world too. Lin was proud to say that her best friend would be a leader of a new world, but she imagined all the pressure he’d face. This thought made Lin want to go and speak with him even more now.

“Aang must feel so fortunate.” Izumi finishes with a sigh. 

“I’m sure he is.” Lin replies.

“Princess Izumi.” A tall man approaches them and speaks to Izumi with his chin sticking out. “There are Council members here to talk about state affairs and Firelord Zuko would like you to join him.” The man finishes reporting. 

“Thank you, Rahn.” Izumi politely responds back. The man, Rahn, leaves swiftly afterwards and Izumi looks back at Lin with a shrug. 

“Duty calls. You know how that is.” Izumi says.

“Definitely.” Lin answers. 

“Thanks for catching up with me.” Izumi states with her hand out. Lin shakes her hand with a chuckle and Izumi smiles back. “I’m sure we won’t meet again for another decade or so, but I’m glad I was here today.”

“I’m glad, too.” Lin replies. “Say hello to your father for me. I’ve gotta go find Tenzin.”

“Take care, Lin!” Izumi says as she hurries off. 

‘Take care’, the last words of Tenzin’s letter rang throughout Lin’s head. She’d hoped this thought would strengthen her senses, so that it’d be easier to spot him. But minute after minute, searching began to get frustrating. Lin noted that her mother could have definitely found Tenzin faster. 

But finally, she notices something familiar in the near distance. It was a tall body. A sky blue arrow rested behind his neck and trailed up toward the crown of his head. 

Thankfully, he turns around. 

  
  
  


By the time Tenzin is finished speaking with the last reporter, he is back on the task at hand. 

But it doesn’t take him very long to find Lin this time. 

When he looks across the room, there she is. 

Lin, in her drifting gown, stands just a few precious feet away from him. She’s got her hair tied back in a thick bun and strands of her black hair are spiraled over her ear. But what really made her whole outfit worth noticing was her bashful and charming smile. 

She still always tried covering her mouth when she smiled or laughed it seemed; it was as if she didn’t want to be caught enjoying herself. But Tenzin saw through all of that. To him, it was clear that she was enjoying herself and, better yet, she _wanted_ to. 

What made Tenzin’s heart swell up even more was the sight of her happy as she spoke with his father right now. 

Tenzin inches closer to the two of them without disturbing their conversation. He wanted his father to catch up with her, but Tenzin couldn’t deny how much he was waiting to do the same. 

“My eyes really aren’t deceiving me. You’re not my little girl anymore.” Tenzin’s father comments, gesturing to the tears that could fall from his eyes. 

“Oh, stop!” Lin tells him, embarrassed. It made Tenzin blush with her. 

“I mean it.” Aang urges. “You are the mature, young woman I knew you’d become. I just can’t believe how soon it happened.” Aang sighs. 

“I know, I know.” Lin states, shaking her head. “Everyone here has been saying the same thing. ‘Such a young lady now,’ ‘She’s just like her mother.’” Aang places his hand over her arm. 

“No.” He says surprisingly. “You’re simply _Lin_.” Lin grins like a young girl again after that. “Thank you so much for being here.” Aang tells Lin sincerely. “It is such an important day for the family, and I know Tenzin will–Oh! Tenzin!”

Aang finally recognizes Tenzin’s presence as Lin looks behind her as well. 

Finally, Tenzin can look her in the eyes. 

Though Tenzin has rarely ever had the chance to say words like this to a person, he admits to himself that Lin looked absolutely beautiful right now. As kids, she was just “the friend across the island” who he wrote letters to. But all this time, maybe Tenzin only had yet to find the right words to explain how he’s really always seen her. 

“Son, I was just talking about you.” But Tenzin cannot hear his father. He’s too drawn to the young woman across from him in the gown. “Have you gotten a chance to catch up with Lin yet?”

“No.” Tenzin eventually mumbles. Lin holds in a smile once again. 

“Your mother told you she’d show.” Aang reminds him. Tenzin nods slowly. His dad was right, but seeing Lin here meant more than his mother’s hopeful wishes earlier. 

“I wouldn’t have missed it.” Lin says to Aang, but then looks back at Tenzin. “Not for the world.” To Tenzin, those words sounded like they were meant for only him. 

“You should’ve heard him, Lin.” Aang exclaimed, breaking Tenzin’s concentration. “He wouldn’t stop complaining about how the crowd was going to make him freak out, how he’d be so miserable if you didn’t make it for the ceremony!” Tenzin’s ears are on fire as his father continues babbling and teasing him. “Honestly, he sounded like a bride before a wedding.” 

Thankfully, Lin doesn’t look embarrassed but rather flattered towards Tenzin’s distress. 

“Dad.” Tenzin interrupts his father’s storytelling. “I’m pretty sure Mom is waiting for you. You know, to talk about some really important Avatar-Air Nation business?” Tenzin tries. 

Aang looks at Lin and they smile together. Then with a shrug, he goes over and pats Tenzin’s shoulder knowingly. 

“Well then, I guess I’ll just go back to entertaining _your_ guests and keeping _your_ mother company out there.” Aang responds.

Tenzin nods eagerly, seeing that as a perfect idea. 

“I’ll catch up with you later, Lin?” Aang asks her softly. She nods and then quickly hugs him. Aang chuckles and wraps his arms around her head warmly. 

Tenzin smiled again at the two of them, but mostly at Lin. She seemed to need that hug more than his dad did. 

When they finish their embrace, Aang bows his head at Tenzin but sticks his tongue out afterwards before officially leaving them alone. Tenzin rolls his eyes afterwards and then straightens himself out to approach Lin. 

Her shoulders settle as Tenzin comes closer. Though it took ages, the two are finally where they’ve been waiting to be this whole day: next to one another. 

“So,” Tenzin begins saying, putting his hands out curiously. “You wanna get out of here?” 

Lin grins eagerly. 

“Definitely.” Lin answers, though Tenzin already knew she’d say that. 

***

It only took the two teenagers four minutes to sneak away from the ceremonial hall and toward the bison stables. 

For the first time, Lin was getting to ride on Tenzin’s bison, Oogi. It was a lot more thrilling in real life than in her dreams. Meanwhile, Tenzin was just glad to see her away from that stuffy crowd so that they could spend time together. Being in the sky made it even better. 

It takes them a moment to settle up in the air but, soon enough, Tenzin lets Oogi soar without him leading and he joins Lin on top of the saddle. 

Taking a seat beside her, Lin looks away from the clouds for a minute to thank Tenzin with her eyes. 

“It’s just what I needed.” Lin exhales deeply. “A trip through the sky.”

“Yeah. It helps take the edge off.” Tenzin agrees. 

“Definitely.” Lin replies. “The ceremony was beautiful, but afterwards? My worst nightmares.” 

“I know.” Tenzin says, relaxing his shoulders. “I was just about ready to air smack some of those reporters in the mouth.” 

Lin laughs, finally without covering her mouth. 

“What stopped you?” She asks. Tenzin opens his mouth to speak, but Lin puts her hand out to stop him. “Wait, wait, let me guess. Because ‘Air Nomads never resort to aggression.’ Right?” Lin slyly remarks. 

Tenzin nudges her in the arm and it makes Lin laugh harder. 

“Very cute, but I’m actually glad you learned that much from me, given how aggressive you were as a toddler and all.” Tenzin replies. 

“You actually remember that about me after all this time?” Lin replies.

“I think I remember everything about you.” Tenzin lets out, hoping that it didn’t come out awkwardly. 

But Lin just looks up with an admiring smile. 

“I really thought a lot would change.” Lin replies absentmindedly. “But not much did.” 

“Is that bad?” Tenzin asks. 

“No.” Lin assures him. “But–”

“You’re just so used to a lot of things in your life changing.” Tenzin finishes for her. Lin sighs again, but smiles right after. 

“Right.” She replies. “But nothing – nothing has changed too much to the point where I don’t recognize anything anymore. Which makes me happy actually. I guess it was all in my head, huh?”

“I guess so.” Tenzin assumes. “But like I once said, changes can mean good things too. I mean, for instance, I can’t believe it’s really you in that dress.”

“What? Why?” Lin panics. “Is there something wrong with it? I knew–”

“No, Lin!” Tenzin exclaims. “All I’m saying is, it’s a new look and...it’s amazing. You seem so much freer right now.” 

Lin puffs air out of her mouth to relax herself again. 

“Oh, good.” She says. “And, thank you.” she replies with pinker cheeks. 

Tenzin nods. 

“So what’ve you been up to, anyway?” He asks her after. 

“That’d take all day.” Lin jokes. 

Tenzin rests his hands behind his head. 

“Then all day it is.” He tells her, already unwinding into a more comfortable position. Lin chuckles and shrugs. 

“Well,” She begins. “I’ve been keeping my nose in school, exams, homework – I’m trying to keep my streak of “stellar” grades. Then there’s my volunteer service on the side, I’m helping some architects build some homes in the far end of the city. It’s been a lot of work, but _good_ work. Plus, I feel like community engagement should be on my resume. I mean, I do want to be an officer after all. Then after all of that, I shadow some police officers over at Headquarters and they are _serious_ about the details of their jobs, I tell ya. Sessions with them last three hours. But when that’s over, I hit the gym and study some _more_ so I’ll be ready to finally apply to the academy in a couple of years.” Lin finally inhales after everything is said. “It’s just a never-ending day of school and training one way or another, really.” She mumbles in the end. 

“Woah.” Tenzin exclaims with wide eyes. “That was a whole lot. But, it sounds like you’re doing well for yourself.”

“Yeah, I guess I am. I’m sparing you the real heavy details, though, trust me. But, what’ve you been up to?” Lin asks. 

“Preparing for this day pretty much. Now it’s over.” Tenzin replies nonchalantly. 

Lin chews at her lip. There were things she wanted to say, but there were no words to say it. So, something just as good came out instead.

“I’m proud of you, Tenzin.” Lin tells him with a heavy voice. “Very proud.”

“Thank you, Lin. Really.” He responds and rests his hand on her knee. “This ceremony – it was one of the best moments of my life. But, honestly, I’m glad it’s over now. Now that this chapter of my life has ended, I get to move to the next chapter at hand.”

“So, does this mean you’ve got more time on your hands these days?” Lin asks prudently. 

“No, I’m sure it means the exact opposite.” Tenzin answers back. But looking at Lin’s face, he regrets how careless he was with his response. “I know we never did get to spend enough time together as kids, but I’m sure it won’t be like this forever.”

“Tenzin, this time with you today was more than I could have asked for.” Lin tells him. But there was a cloudiness in her eyes now. “I mean that.”

Tenzin looks away to think to himself for a moment. This couldn’t be it. There had to be more time for the both of them. 

“I’m taking a trip to the Air Temples soon.” Tenzin announces. “I think the time I’ll spend there will help with a lot of my airbending and spiritual training. It might last a year or so.” He states and Lin’s eyes are devoid of hope again. “But!” Tenzin quickly interjects her worries. “After that, I promise I’ll come see you again. We can catch up like we did today, maybe ride on Oogi – anything you want.” Lin’s comfortable smile returns and Tenzin feels much better himself. “No more excuses. You’re my best friend. So, I’ll make time for you. No matter what.”

Lin throws herself into him and wraps her arms around his shoulders. It’s unexpected, but Tenzin returns the hug afterwards. 

He meant every word he told her. From when they were kids and up to this moment too; he’s meant every promise. 

He hoped she was feeling his honesty through this tight embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sure she do, boo


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Linzin moments in this chap; short, sweet, and all Tenzin centered

Tenzin breathes out an excessive and loud breath of air, then let’s his hands rest at his knees. 

Kneeling on the temple grounds for the past three hours was making his body sore and, unfortunately, there was nothing to show for it. 

He rises off the ground and walks over to the edge of the terrace.

Looking at the restored sights all across the Eastern Air Temple was tranquil in itself, but even with these incredible views, Tenzin found it hard to center himself. 

Sighing aloud again, Tenzin thinks of what his father was expecting him to get out of these “educational” vacations. The way his father carried himself, Tenzin assumed finding spiritual connections was supposed to be simple. But that wasn’t true. Besides, not only is his father one of the wisest men he’s ever known, he is the Avatar. His identity is half spirit anyway. Tenzin could never reach such a level, he knew that. But what _could_ he do? What more could he search for if he hasn’t found it by now?

As he ponders on this, one of the Elder Acolytes walks through the grand doors and joins Tenzin out by the terrace area. 

When the Acolyte approaches Tenzin, he doesn’t say anything. He just places his hands in front of his stomach as he looks at the thick trees across from them. 

Tenzin finds the Acolyte’s presence overwhelming, as if he should feel under pressure about something. Unless it’s all just in his head. 

“The other Acolytes and I have noticed a great surge of distress from you.” The Elder finally says after an uncomfortably long silence. 

Meanwhile, Tenzin nearly shivers at the cognizance behind the man’s voice. Had he really been this transparent during his time here?

“I’ve done everything expected of me.” Tenzin claims after thinking deeply. “Nothing else worked at the last two temples and nothing’s working here either.” He didn’t even have the energy to elaborate on his confounding irritation.

  
“What is it that troubles you exactly?” The Elder asks with a slow, thick-coated voice. Afterwards, he invites Tenzin to sit on the ground with him.

Tenzin watches as the older man begins to kneel and he goes over to help him ease himself down on his failing knees. After the man is seated comfortably, Tenzin sits beside him without complaint. Having a conversation with the old man couldn’t hurt, especially since he has been Tenzin’s host for the last three months already. It was most likely the least Tenzin could do. 

“How will I ever be a true Airbending master if I’m in no way spiritually inclined?” Tenzin finally asks the Elder, elevating his tone slightly. 

“With time and deeper concentration, you will learn what it is that has been holding you back.” the man explains with a tone very opposite to Tenzin’s. 

But even though the old man remains gentle, his words strike a nerve in Tenzin. 

“But I’ve learned everything there is to know!” Tenzin exclaims as the wind picks up through the trees. 

Leaves flutter to the ground and one even lands on the Elder’s shoe. He allows it to stay there and, miraculously, it doesn’t move even when he breathes in deeply. 

“Being a master may mean that you are educated,” The Elder begins. “But a true master understands that they are never done learning.”

Tenzin exhales and slouches in his sitting position. He immediately regrets his show of ignorance and picks at the pebbles on the ground. 

“You’re right, Arhan.” Tenzin lets out. “It’s just – it’s like I’m back at square one. I thought earning these tattoos meant I’d be able to unlock all kinds of abilities I had within me. But, that wasn’t the case.”

“Nothing has meaning until we give it meaning.” Arhan insists. Tenzin then raises his head to look at the Elder again.

“So, what?” Tenzin questions. 

“So,” Arhan says, eyes still toward the view in front of them. “It is not the tattoos that will influence you the way you think.”

Tenzin looks away from him to ponder on the striking truth behind that. Of course this was true, but the way that receiving these tattoos made him, and everyone in his family, feel could have tricked anyone into believing that these tattoos themselves held power. 

Tenzin then remembers his family’s get-together before he went off to visit all of the Air Temples. His mother was afraid he’d get lost out there, but his father counted on it. Aang had told his son that getting lost would help him find what he was in search of. Tenzin pretended to know what his father was talking about, but he was never truly sure. He’d gotten both emotionally and physically lost during his time at the temples, but still has yet to find anything within that he has been without.

“Maybe you should stay here for a while longer.” Arhan suggests, interrupting Tenzin’s inner conversation. “Perhaps you could allow patience to guide you through this block of yours.”

Tenzin manages to chuckle lightly at that.

“As much as I’d love to keep being patient, I can’t anymore. It’s already been a little over a year. I’ve been away from home for too long. Plus,” Tenzin pauses to hold onto an unpredicted smile. “I told someone I’d be back for them.”

  
“You know, my boy,” Arhan now raises his hand and moves it toward Tenzin, placing his forefinger at the crown of his head. Tenzin is much too intrigued, and baffled, to ask about the older man’s actions, so he says nothing. “As the gurus taught your ancestors, you must release your attachments to ever feel one with the universe and your spirituality.” Arhan goes on. Instantly, Tenzin understands the point Arhan is trying to make. “Simply, let them go.”

  
“It’s...not that easy.” Tenzin explains. “I am one of only two Airbenders in this world. I have not only a family who needs me, but a whole generation, a nation – I mean, essentially, the whole world is going to need me!” Tenzin’s words have so much force that he has to lean his chest over his knees afterwards. “And the thing is,” Tenzin begins slower this time. “I need them just as much. How can I easily let all of that go?”

  
“I didn’t mention it’d be easy.” Arhan answers with a friendly smirk. Tenzin shrugs, knowing he was right about that.

  
“But is it the only way, Arhan?” Tenzin elaborates. “Is “forgetting” about them the only way I’ll ever make it into the spirit world, until I ever feel whole?”  
Arhan leans back a little with his shoulders.

  
“You should never forget them. Only release them. I do, however, understand why this burdens you.” Arhan unfolds. “How your commitments are what seemingly hold you back, and the love you hold for those closest to you. More love and burdens will occur in your life moving forward.” He adds, and this makes Tenzin’s chest tighten. “But even if you were to let go, the old attachments do transform into new ones. More often than you’d think.” he states. 

Tenzin feels slightly less heavy after all that Arhan said. It was possible that his attachments did hold him back, but that didn’t have to be seen as an obstacle. Maybe it just shows that he has come to find that this level of detachment is not yet something he is ready for. 

Besides, Tenzin knows that these things are supposed to take their time. If he rushes into his teachings, he’ll forget to learn anything from them.

“Then, maybe it isn’t my time just yet.” Tenzin declares to Arhan, but mostly to himself. “I feel dependent on too many things to ever be detached. Perhaps this chapter in my life has come too soon and I need to pace myself; take my time with the basics again.” He feels Arhan smiling at him now and it makes him smile back. “Maybe try again another time in my life?”

Arhan places a hand over Tenzin’s broad and proudly held shoulder.  
“That is very wise of you, Master Tenzin.” Arhan says.

Tenzin rises to his feet with Arhan and they bow to one another, feeling more enlightened thanks to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like to think patience and spiritual enlightenment were a part of Tenzin's struggles growing up, the same way they were struggles for Korra later on. speaks to why they become such a great team. and Tenzin did say Korra reminded him of a young Lin as well. love how it all comes full circle like that. 
> 
> next chapter, more linzin moments continue


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a long one, but definitely worth it ><

Lin had to ignore the soreness in her arms; she didn’t want anyone to see her lose her composure. After all this time working her rear off during drills and physical exams, there was no way she’d give in to a little muscle pain now.

While other girls chatted loudly all throughout the locker room, Lin sat comfortably by herself on a bench in front of her own locker. But, as she was changing out of her sweat-drenched tank top, one of her fellow trainees approached her a little too closely.

When Lin turned to look in the girl’s direction, their noses nearly brushed. 

“Back up, will you?” Lin exclaims, shifting away from the girl. She wasn’t surprised in the slightest at the girl’s behavior though. Lin was more than familiar with this person and her failure to understand personal boundaries. 

“Sorry!” the fellow trainee, Rou, squeals. Lin rolls her eyes. Out of all the people she could have been well-acquainted with while at the academy, _this_ girl had to latch onto her. “It’s just that I overheard some pretty great news!”

Lin stands up to place her dirty clothes in her bag, clearly uninterested. 

“Officer Yeung was talking with someone inside his office and–” 

“You spied on Officer Yeung?” Lin asks Rou, finally looking at her now. 

“No!” Rou laughs. “I just happened to be walking passed his office, heard him mention your name, and stopped to tie my laces as the conversation ensued.” Rou ends with a casual shrug. 

Lin shuts her locker door abruptly and approaches Rou. 

“He said _my_ name?” Lin whispers. Rou nods while smiling. “W-Why? Why would he say _my_ name?” Rou then drives her hands down onto Lin’s shoulders and Lin internally curses at the pain. As scatterbrained as this girl was sometimes, she had brute strength. 

“He mentioned your name because he was praising you!” Rou explains. Lin, now ignoring her sore shoulders completely, lets a faint smile appear over her face. “He said that everyone has been making progress but that _you’ve_ nearly surpassed every record in the book! Not even past officers ever made it this far up the ranks in a matter of four months! Isn’t that great?” Rou squeals once again. 

But before Lin can let out her own display of amazement, she and Rou hear a scoff across the aisle.

“Give me a break.” Another trainee replies while unwrapping the bandages around her wrists. “Yeung’s practically forced to say those things.” 

Lin’s smile disappears and, instead, she scowls over at the pinchy-faced trainee in front of her. 

“ _Lin_ and I were having a conversation, Doni.” Rou complains, leaning on her locker. “Keep your pessimism to yourself for once.”

Looking over at Rou, Lin remembers another trait to this girl besides being a high-pitched, muscly recruit: she was the one person who always had everyone’s back around here. 

“I’m just saying, with Lin being the daughter of the _Chief_ and all.” Doni remarks, waving her hand around the air innocently. 

She doesn’t want to show it, but it’s this moment where Lin lets all her guards down inside. She was trying to do her best on her own terms. The goal was to do things the way she would do them – different from everyone else and, especially, different from her mother. But it seemed that, no matter what, she really was just a reflection of someone else.

“Yeung isn’t that crazy. If he had one poor report about her, he’d lose his position in a heartbeat.” Doni continues, hanging her hands over her locker door. 

But that’s where she was wrong, Lin thinks to herself. The reality is that, if Yeung did have anything bad to say about her performances here, Lin’s mother wouldn’t even bat an eye. Or worse, she’d have to hear her mother give the “I told you so” talk, thus convincing Lin she was probably never meant to go down this career path. 

But just because Lin was having an internal conflict did not mean anyone here needed to see it. Lin was not a cliche. She was unparalleled, unmatched; she was her own individual. She had to remind herself of this constantly. 

So, she picked her head up and swung her bag over her shoulder. 

Doni childishly hums to herself in the back, meanwhile Rou runs up to Lin as she begins to leave the locker room. 

“Hey.” Rou whispers to Lin. “Don’t listen to her.” She encourages. Lin gives Rou a face that tells her she could care less, but she’s not sure if it’s convincing enough since Rou doesn’t leave her alone. “It might not mean much coming from me, but I think you’re the best trainee here. I think that, someday, you’d make a great chief. Who knows, maybe you’d be even better than Toph.”

Lin’s eyes widen at Rou’s unapologetic compliment. She’s much too stunned to say anything, so Rou just winks at Lin and scurries back to her own locker again. 

Once she is gone, Lin takes a moment to smile. Lin knew that Rou was known for speaking without a filter often, but was Rou telling the truth this time too? Did she really think that Lin could one day make a better chief than her own mother? 

If so, who else might be thinking that same thing around here? 

“See you next week, Toph, Jr.!” Doni hollers, interrupting Lin’s rare self-praise.

Tired of the chuckling that followed Doni’s terrible joke, Lin knew she was through with her for the day. 

Lin stops walking for a moment and subtly sways her hand upward, metalbending the locker door in front of Doni. Instantly, the locker door strikes Doni in her big mouth and her chuckling is replaced with loud groaning. 

Rou instantly laughs her hardest at the offended and confused expression on Doni’s face, and others begin to chuckle along with her. 

Looking to the side as if she didn’t see anything, Lin continues walking out after waving at Doni from behind.

“Yeah.” Lin mocks. “See ya.” 

  
  


At the Beifong home, Lin was surprised to see her mother home already. But, without saying a word, Lin just places her jacket on the coat rack and heads over to the kitchen. 

Su then walks into the living room to grab the newspaper from the table. Lin knows she’s most likely only going to read the city gossip and humor sections. 

As Lin begins to make herself lunch, she suddenly notices that it’s extremely early for Su to be home from school as well. She must’ve been too tired to notice until now. 

“Su?” Lin calls to her sister before she hurries back to her room. “What’re you doing home?” 

“What?” Su strikes back quickly in an attempt to act completely clueless. But Lin places her plate down on the counter and Su nearly jumps at the sound. 

“What are you doing home?” Lin enunciates. “School shouldn’t be over for another three hours.”

“Her classes were cut short.” Toph announces at the dining table. By her slouched position on the dining chair, her hand on top of her hair, and the water glass at the table, Lin deduced that her mother was having another one of her migraines. 

“What for?” Lin asks her sister anyway. Su twirls her hand around, thinking of how to form her words. 

“One of my teachers had to leave early; something about a national holiday that he and his family celebrate back home.” Su replies. Lin scoffs and looks over at her still silent mother.

“And you believed that?” Lin asks Toph. Toph responds with her hand raised, signalling for both her daughters to keep their voices down. “What holiday is this teacher celebrating?” Lin asks Su. Her younger sister suddenly seems to clam up at the question, so Lin continues. “I’ve probably heard of it, so what is it?”

“Can’t you just believe that I’m not lying for one day in your life? Gosh!” Su shrieks and then storms away.

“Afraid not!” Lin shouts back as Su slams her bedroom door in the distance.

This, in turn, makes Toph bang her own hand over the table. 

“Su, no slamming doors in the house!” Toph complains. “Lin!” 

“‘Lin’ what?” Lin exclaims. Toph then rests her back into her chair and massages her temples vigorously. As much as Lin still wants an answer, she gives up and says nothing more to her mother.

After another second goes by, Lin leaves the kitchen and sits on the couch, forgetting her previous hunger. 

“Where’ve you been anyway?” Toph then asks after a heavy sigh. Lin looks toward her mother and throws her hand up. 

“Training. At the academy.” Lin snaps. “Does anyone listen to me around here?” 

“Ah, right.” Toph replies absentmindedly. “You gettin’ sick of it yet?” 

Lin continues looking at her mother, feeling almost offended by the remark.

“No, actually.” Lin states, folding her arms over her chest. “I’ve been handling myself well. I’ve even been told that I’ve ranked farther than anyone else in my class.” Lin goes on. “Not that it matters to you.”

“It wasn’t the training that I was talking about.” Toph replies, now picking underneath her fingernail. 

“Whatever.” Lin huffs. She chews on her lip and taps the heel of her foot onto the carpet for a while, thinking incredibly hard on all that’s happened in the last couple of minutes. “I can’t believe you just let her leave school.” Lin mumbles. “I know you could tell she was lying.” 

“For goodness sake, Lin, she wasn’t lying.” Toph groans. 

“Oh!” Lin fakes amusement. “First time for everything then.” 

“You need to lighten up, kid.” Toph protests. “Your doom and gloom attitude is going to start becoming contagious.” Lin scrunches up her face at her mother’s every word. It wasn’t like she asked to be this way. But with a family like hers, Lin found experiencing any lighter emotion impossible. “And grounding yourself into this kind of work will consume you, I warned you about that.”

Lin has to finally speak out at that. 

“It is not the work.” Lin says. “I come home to this nuthouse and everyone just chooses to drive me crazy!” 

Toph slowly begins to chuckle and it makes Lin slouch into the couch more. 

“Fine, fine.” Toph begins to say. “Blame us for your meltdowns, that’s okay.” Lin opens her mouth to argue, but Toph speaks again first. “Oh! By the way,” Toph starts. “You missed a call from Air Temple Island earlier. Looks like your little boyfriend wants to come over. Hopefully he’ll come take you out of this nuthouse.” she jokes.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Lin states, almost shouting it. Then, to compose herself, she clears her throat.

“Oh, please, call it what you want.” Toph teases. “I know you’ve always had a thing for Baby Twinkletoes.” 

Lin’s face heats up and she stands up to pace the room quickly. She needed something to do with her suddenly antsy feet. 

“Mom, please.” Lin complains. 

But while her mother continued to joke with her, Lin thought of Tenzin. She’d nearly forgotten that he just came back to Republic City a couple of days ago. When he finally arrived, he made sure to call her that same night, telling her that he’d come and see her. Just like he’d promised. 

Before Lin can interrupt her mother and ask when Tenzin should be arriving, they both hear a loud, guttural sound outside that’s recognizable to them both. 

Curiously, Lin rushes to the front door and opens it. 

When she steps outside, the sun is briefly eclipsed by a massive animal in the sky. 

But as Lin looks up more, she grins as she sees it’s not just any animal. It’s Oogi. 

It takes less than a minute for Oogi to glide down toward the street across from Lin’s front door. Lin is thankful that no Satomobiles are on the road, but the few people on the sidewalk yelp at the sight of the sky bison.

Lin almost laughs at all of them but she’s then distracted by the young man on top of the bison. Lin has to shade her eyes from the sun to get a good look at him. As she does, the sight she sees warms up her insides completely. 

Tenzin stands up instantly, wearing his traditional Air Nomad getup, and airbends himself down to the ground beside Oogi’s feet. Lin watches him grin widely at her.

He had told her that his time at the temples was sure to change him a bit over time, but that inner dorkiness in him could never fade in Lin’s eyes. 

After petting Oogi’s face and bowing in apology to any of the city people they both might have frightened, Tenzin walks up to Lin’s front steps. Each step he took seemed meticulous, as if he had to purposefully slow things down just to take in the sight of the young woman in front of him. 

“Lin.” Tenzin announces in that tone Lin would always recognize. 

But Lin doesn’t say his name back. She doesn’t say anything at all for that matter, she just continues to stare blankly at his face. This makes Tenzin nervous. 

“Uh, Lin, I’m sorry it took me a little longer to come back.” He apologizes, but Lin is still speechless. “I tried my hardest to come back sooner, but you wouldn’t believe the mess I went through at the temples! Monk stuff, you know? Anyway! I know it took me longer than expected, but you knew I’d come back. I hope...I hope you’re not mad. You’re not mad, are y-?”

But before he finishes, Lin pulls him in roughly and embraces her best friend. Though her force was a surprise, Tenzin chuckles and wraps his arms around her. They squeeze tighter after a while, reminding themselves that this was not their imagination and that they were finally back together. 

“I really missed you, Tenzin!” Lin exclaims after pulling away from the hug. Tenzin rubs away the pink flush that spreads across his cheeks as he tries to laugh off the embarrassment from earlier. 

“I missed you too, Lin.” He replies. Then he looks to the right of Lin’s shoulder. “Oh!” he exclaims, seeing Toph standing further back in the doorway. “Nice to see you again, Toph-Chief...Beifong.” 

Both Lin and Toph manage to laugh at him afterwards.

“Nice to know you made it back home okay.” Toph says back.

“You don’t mind if I hang out with Lin for the rest of the day, do you?” Tenzin asks Toph afterward. 

“Are you kidding?” Toph asks and moves up to push Lin further out the door. “No, be my guest!” she urges him. Lin sucks her teeth and shoos her mother away. 

“Apparently, you don’t have to ask.” Lin mumbles toward Tenzin and walks over to go and greet Oogi.

Tenzin smiles coyly toward Lin and then turns back to look at Toph, until he notices strands of hair sprouting from behind the doorway. He holds in a chuckle.

“Stop loitering by the door and come say hello.” Toph says to the young “spy” behind them. Moments later, Suyin walks out from her hiding place and stands beside her mother. 

Tenzin places his arms by his side and beams down at Su, even though she isn’t sure how to greet him back just yet. 

“Is that really you, Suyin?” Tenzin asks. Su smiles at his playfulness and puts her hands on her hips, no longer shy in the presence of an old friend.

“You don’t recognize me?” Su plays along. 

“Barely!” Tenzin answers.

“I barely recognize _you_ , you’re like ten feet tall!” Su jokes. Tenzin laughs heartily and goes in for a hug, which Su eagerly accepts. Tenzin even lifts the young girl up and Su is tickled pink by it. 

Behind them, Lin rolls her eyes. If only Tenzin had been here a little earlier. 

Oogi then lets out a low, dragging groan that interrupts Lin’s dissatisfaction. 

“Makes you sick, doesn’t it, Oogi?” Lin whispers to him. Oogi simply nudges his head into hers in response.

“So whatcha doin’ here?” Su asks once Tenzin finally puts her back down. 

“Well I had to visit my favorite Beifongs after all this time.” Tenzin answers. 

Su nudges him with her elbow and they chuckle together. 

“You know what’d be a good idea?” Toph says, tucking her knuckle under her chin. “Why don’t you take Lin _and_ Su along with you?”

Upon hearing this all the way across the street, Lin swings her head to the side and gives her mother and sister an instant death stare.

“Just for a little while! Su’s never flown on Oogi before and, between you and me,” Toph leans in to whisper to Tenzin now. “They’re both giving me a migraine.” 

By the swiftness of her words, it seemed that Tenzin had no say in the offer. Even so, he looks to Lin for ideas on what to do. Lin responds by silently, but violently, shaking her head to the side. 

“I can see you, Lin!” Su says.

All Lin can do is grunt in aggravation after. 

“I guess that’d be fine.” Tenzin lets out, knowing Lin is probably calling him a traitor in her mind. “I mean, if Su wants to.” He hoped she’d be disinterested in being with her grumpy older sister in the first place, but seeing how vexed the offer made Lin, Su shrugs her shoulders. 

“Sure! It could be fun.” Su says with her eyes on Lin. Lin then stomps off and proceeds to climb on top of Oogi’s saddle. 

“Great! Go on, and make sure to thank Tenzin for the ride.” Toph says and urges Su to go and join her sister. 

Su cautiously approaches Oogi, hoping her sister didn’t tell him to growl at her, and then finally struggles to climb up on the saddle. Naturally, Lin does not offer to help her. 

Instead, Tenzin turns and airbends a draft of wind under Su’s feet until she gracefully lands on Oogi’s back. Once beside one another, Lin and Su stick their tongues out at each other and say nothing. 

“Thanks again.” Toph says and Tenzin nods politely. “And you plan on having Lin back at a decent time, right?” Toph asks, poking her finger into Tenzin’s chest. 

“Yes. Of course.” Tenzin lets out, strangely intimidated all of a sudden. Toph then gives him a toothy grin and pats Tenzin’s back roughly. Tenzin grunts at the impact, remembering where Lin gets her strength from. 

“Good! You knuckleheads have fun!” Toph shouts.

“Bye, Mom!” Su calls back as Tenzin goes to lift himself up in the air to get on top of Oogi.

“Behave!” Toph reminds her daughters, though Lin feels as if it’s directed more toward her for some reason. “You too, Baby Twinkletoes!”

Tenzin chuckles at her out of politeness but then looks back at Lin.

“What’d she call me?” He asks, completely puzzled. 

“Nothing, let’s just get out of here.” Lin answers. Tenzin shrugs and grabs hold of the lead rope. 

“Oogi, yip-yip!” Tenzin shouts and they’re sent off into the sky. 

  
  


Having been up in the sky for ten minutes already, Tenzin was resting back and taking in the sight of the clouds as if it was any other day. Meanwhile, Suyin stared in stiff amazement at the blue sky. She was speechless. It was nerve-wracking to soar straight into the sky at first, but her worries were far behind her now. 

The only one still in a funk was Lin, of course. She was sitting far from Su on the saddle with her arms crossed. Even if her attitude was somewhat childish, she knew she had her sound reasons for it. 

Lin then looks at Tenzin, who doesn’t have a care in the world. She was happy he was content at least, but she couldn’t keep her skepticism at bay.

She schooches up closer to Tenzin and taps on his shoulder. 

“Hm?” He responds. 

“Why’d you agree to take her along?” Lin whispers. 

“It was hard to say no.” Tenzin admits. Lin sucks her teeth.

“The betrayal.” She says. “You're supposed to be _my_ best friend.”

Tenzin chuckles at her dramatics. 

“Come on, Lin. She’s been to herself the whole trip, and look.” Tenzin says turning his head toward Su. “She’s loving this.”

Lin looks over and watches as Su breathes in the air with her eyes shut.

“Hey, how are you feeling over there, Su?” Tenzin calls out to her. 

Su opens her eyes as if she's forgotten there was anyone else here with her. 

“This is so incredible!” Su tells him. Tenzin smiles and nudges Lin’s arm in an attempt to lighten her up. 

“Come sit by me in the front!” Tenzin encourages Su. 

Su gets up but then staggers a little, feeling a bit nervous like she was in the beginning. 

“Don’t worry.” Tenzin tells her, beckoning her to walk forward slowly. “I got you.”

Tenzin’s hand is stretched out to her and Su walks up with her eyes only on his. Finally, she grabs onto his wrist before tripping again. 

Once she straightens herself out, she breathes in a little more confidently. 

“Now, try this.” Tenzin says, and stretches out his arms and squeezes his eyes shut. He opens one eye and sees that Su is giving him a hesitant look. 

“Trust me.” Tenzin tells her. 

It takes a moment, but Su finally gives in and stretches both arms out and points her chin to the sky. 

Lin shakes her head at the both of them.

“Wow!” Su yells. 

When it looks like Su is about to foolishly tip over again, Lin instinctively catches onto her teetering arm. Su, not recognizing her sister's assistance, laughs aloud.

“This is so cool! Lin, do you see me?” She asks. 

“Obviously.” Lin mumbles, but Su smiles at her anyways. 

“Thanks, Tenzin.” Su says softly and he grins at her while even sneaking a peek at Lin hiding her own appreciation. 

“You’re welcome.” Tenzin says to the both of them. 

A little while later, the three of them share a moment more of peace until Su lets out a shriek that startles Tenzin out of his own trance.

“Hey, it’s my friends!” Su exclaims. “Hey, guys!”

Down below, they all see three young boys who stop chasing each other in the street to see a gigantic bison soaring above their heads. When they see Su frantically waving her hand at them, their mouths gape open. 

“Su!” The three boys call out.

Su giggles and then tugs at Tenzin’s sleeve. 

“Can we go a little lower?” Su asks him. 

Tenzin first looks at Lin, but even she doesn’t know what decision to make. Tenzin looks back at Su and, again, can’t deny the excited girl’s request. 

“Sure.” He says and flicks the rope. With a short grunt, Oogi then lowers them down.

Soon enough, the boys become more vivid and Lin concludes that she has definitely never seen them around before. 

The boys push past each other to get a better look at Oogi, but keep their distance as the bison hovers right below the street, bringing them safely back on the ground. 

“You’re riding a sky bison?” One of the gap-toothed boys asks. 

“Yup!” Su tells him. “You jealous?”

“Yeah!” The same boy says. 

“That’s so cool!” A different boy says on the tip of his toes. 

Su chuckles. 

“What are _you_ guys doing?” She asks, leaning her elbows over the saddle. 

“We’re headed to the pool at the recreation center.” The third boy tells her. “Before they put water back in it, we’re gonna test out these sparklers we nabbed from the vendor. Wanna come?”

“Yeah!” Su answers without missing a beat. Then, she looks at Tenzin. “Thanks again for the ride, Tenzin!”

She hugs him tightly and then lifts her leg to climb out of the saddle. But she stops once she feels her sister’s grip on her arm. 

“Hold it.” Lin orders.

“Hey!” Su yelps.

“Who are these hooligans, Su?” Lin asks, lowering her mouth to Su’s ear. 

“I said they’re my friends, and you don’t get to call them names.” Su scolds. “Now, let go, please.”

After that, Su’s feet are over the saddle and she effortlessly slides down Oogi’s tail. She jogs up to pet Oogi on the nose and then joins her friends. 

“The recreation center is closed.” Lin tells the kids. “Going there after hours could get you in trouble, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, sure, if you get caught. Everyone knows that.” One of the boys says and his friends chuckle alongside him. _The nerve they have_ , Lin thinks. It’s as if they don’t care that Su is the daughter of the Chief of Police.

“Su, you’re supposed to be with me and Tenzin. That’s who Mom _expects_ you to be with.” Lin reminds her.

“Well, cover for me, will you?” Su says before turning her back. 

“Cover yourself!” Lin replies, nearly seething with frustration. “You’re so irresponsible.”

“Hey, you didn’t even want me with you guys, remember?” Su asks back. Lin knows she can’t argue with that. “So, get off my case.”

Tenzin looks to Lin and then back at Su. He couldn’t believe how quickly things seemed to escalate between them.

“Mom won’t mind. I’ll be back home in a couple of hours.” Su assures her sister. “Bye, Tenzin!” She says and then races off with her friends. 

“Bye.” Tenzin says back softly. 

Tenzin brings him and Lin back into the sky and lets Oogi hover through the clouds for a moment. Lin doesn’t say a word and Tenzin wonders if she wants to go home now, or avoid home entirely. 

Finally, she makes an abrupt movement and groans. 

“Can you believe her?” She asks Tenzin. “She’s twelve years old and is already becoming a vandal of the city.”

Tenzin goes to sit beside her. 

“She’s young and wants to impress her friends.” Tenzin tells her. “She’ll learn soon enough.”

“Friends don’t drag you into trouble.” Lin says. With a twitch in her eye, Lin starts to go and grab the lead rope. “I’m gonna follow them.” She then says.

Tenzin grabs onto her wrist urgently. Not only did that seem pointless, but Lin also knew nothing about flying a sky bison. 

“That might not be a good idea.” Tenzin says. 

“I’ve followed her before, she never notices.” Lin admits. 

“Then don’t you think you should take at least one day to not worry so much about her?” Tenzin asks. “You’re gonna stress yourself out.”

“You can’t look away from that child for a second.”

“Lin, be more understanding.” Tenzin says gently now. “She won’t always be this reckless. Besides, if you force your authority on her, she’ll just rebel even more.”

Lin pushed her hand under her chin with a pout, deciding to finally give up.

“Hey, look at the bright side.” Tenzin says, resting back on his hands and looking at the puffy clouds. “It’s just you and me now, right? Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Lin says nothing until Tenzin’s grin makes her break out into a blush.

“I guess.” She says. Tenzin chuckles at her.

“Come on.” He says and then goes back to the front of the saddle. “I have a spot I want to show you.”

***

Minutes later, the two of them arrive at Avatar Aang Memorial Island. While staring out at Yue Bay, Lin sits on top of a soft blanket and breathes in slowly. Even though she didn’t know why Tenzin brought her to this well-known landmark, it was nice to be away from her intoxicating home and out here in the outdoors, where the wind picked up her worries and carried them somewhere Lin couldn't feel them anymore. She began to grin to herself after that thought. Somehow Tenzin could always tell what she needed without her ever having to say a word. She wondered if that meant that she was just extremely transparent, or if he really was the only one able to master the art of understanding her complex nature. 

Lin hears Tenzin jog up behind her as he’s coming back from grabbing things off Oogi’s saddle. As he sits beside her, he lays out something wrapped in cloth, a canteen of water, and one thick blanket. 

“It gets cold by the water.” Tenzin says and then wraps the blanket around Lin’s shoulders. 

“Oh.” Lin says, unprepared. “Thank you.” The blanket definitely feels warm around her, but the closeness of Tenzin’s arms over her neck melts her instantly. 

Tenzin then sits down and places his hands on his lap.

“You hungry?” He asks. Before Lin answers, Tenzin proceeds to unwrap the cloth and shows her something that looks similar to pork buns. 

Forgetting that she skipped out on her meal earlier, Lin steals a pie and gazes hungrily at the flakes of dough that land on her lap. Without wasting time, she bites into it and it instantly moistens throughout her mouth. 

“Wow.” Tenzin chuckles. “You like ‘em?” He asks. Lin lets herself chew her food a little longer and then swallows.

“Yeah.” she says, dragging the word. “What is it exactly?” Lin asks, peering into the pie that has zero meat inside but instead, just fluffy bread. 

“It’s called milk bread.” Tenzin replies. “Mom learned the recipe a few years back and now I can’t stop asking her to make them.” Tenzin takes a bite out of his own serving afterwards. “They’re good, right?” he asks excitedly with his mouth stuffed.

“Really good.” Lin agrees, eating again. “But, where’s the meat?” she mumbles. Tenzin chuckles and bumps his shoulder into hers.

“You know I don’t eat meat.” Tenzin tells her. Lin thinks about that and then shrugs afterwards. She figured there might’ve been some kind of Air Nomad explanation behind it, but she decides to just continue eating without complaining. 

Once they’re both finished eating all they can eat, Lin and Tenzin rest back on their hands and stare at the display of the city and the purple sky above it. 

“Some place you brought me to.” Lin claims after a moment. “Although, I kind of wish your dad wasn’t silently watching us back there.” She says, holding in a laugh. 

Tenzin gives her a confused expression but then looks behind them. He forgot that a statue of Aang was right underneath them for a moment. But her reminding him about it started to make him feel embarrassed now. 

“Oh.” Tenzin replies and Lin lets go of her laughter. “I guess I didn’t really think about that. But, I just really wanted you to check out the view from out here. When Republic City’s lights come on at night, it’s so worth it.” Lin grins at his enthusiasm while looking toward the city. “It’s gorgeous. I’ve missed it.” Tenzin finishes on a softer note. 

“I wouldn’t have thought you missed the city this much, with you being gone for so long and all.” Lin says, punching Tenzin’s arm. He laughs at her gesture and looks at the water while rubbing his arm. “You have a lot of fun out there in the temples?”

“Not exactly.” Tenzin answers. “Dad told me I’d really connect with myself out there. But, the whole time, I felt more _disconnected_ with myself.” Lin takes quick notice of his new and dismal mood. 

“How so?” Lin asks. Tenzin sighs, showing Lin that this was hard for him to even think about. 

“I couldn’t tap into my spiritual side. I couldn’t enter the spirit world or anything.” Tenzin answers, straining his words. “I know it’s not supposed to be as easy as it is for the Avatar.” He says, gesturing to his father’s statue above. “But I know that, some way or another, I’m meant to reach that depth of my potential.” 

Lin places her hand on Tenzin’s shoulder. 

“Tenzin,” Lin begins. “You know it, I know it – _everyone_ , for that matter, knows you are Mr. Spiritual.” Tenzin manages to smile at that and Lin immediately feels like she’s accomplished something. “So, the temples couldn’t help you.” She goes on. “Maybe you didn’t need them. Maybe you need something else to inspire you.”

“I wouldn’t know where to start.” Tenzin claims. “Finding myself is starting to get tiring.” He then, sort of, jokes. 

“Tell me about it.” Lin groans. “I’m trying so hard to just be my own person around here but, still, all I hear people say is, ‘She’s just like her mother,’ ‘Toph’s other half’ – it’s infuriating!” Lin moves her fist, insinuating that she plans to bang it down on the cement, but Tenzin catches her hand before she does. 

“Don’t let it infuriate you.” Tenzin encourages, making Lin’s frustration slowly deteriorate. “Just keep doing all that you’re doing and before you know it, all they’ll finally see is you: Lin.” He says. Lin gave him a look of gratitude and wondered how this boy managed to smile with both his mouth and eyes. 

“Thanks.” Lin tells him. “One of the officers did say I was rising up the ranks.” She adds. 

“Really?” Tenzin yells. “They told you that?”

“Eh,” Lin shrugs. “More or less.”

Tenzin goes in for a quick and huge hug anyway.

“Lin, that’s great!” Tenzin exclaims after letting go of her arms. Lin tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I thought so too.” She responds. “But it kind of made me nervous. I know I want to be good at what I do, but being a cop is all I’ve ever thought of being. I’m not really looking to exceed expectations so soon.” 

Tenzin chuckles afterwards to Lin’s surprise. 

“Lin, you’re always so modest.” He teases. “Take in the praise. Doesn’t take much for people to recognize that you’re an amazing and talented person.”

Lin is momentarily speechless. It was a few simple words; just a minor praise. But coming from Tenzin, those words meant the world. How Tenzin didn’t see his own amazing abilities simply didn’t make sense to Lin one bit. 

“You and your words, you’re so dramatic.” Lin says, waving him off. 

“I really am proud of you, though.” Tenzin replies delicately, making Lin stagnant. “I feel like I don’t tell you that enough.” He looks into Lin’s eyes now. “I remember all the hard times you had growing up, feeling as though you were growing alone. But look at us – look at _you_!” He states. Lin looks down at herself briefly, but Tenzin assumes she can’t see what it is he’s been seeing. “Plus, you’re stronger than ever, all thanks to you and no one else.” He ends wholeheartedly. 

“Well, I don’t know about that.” Lin replies, being modest yet again. “I think you and your family have always been supportive of me too, and that’s helped; and your letters?” She remembers. Tenzin grows warm at the reminder of those earlier, and simpler, years. “All you did was encourage me.” Lin continues. “I think, in some small way, you really helped show me that we’re not alone in the things we face. We should, I guess, let people who care for us help.” 

Tenzin’s stomach begins to go warm within him. She was really thanking him for all that, meanwhile Tenzin always believed it was her he had to thank the most. 

He wanted to show her how backwards she had it. But, perhaps there was no use. Tenzin assumed that this was what their relationship would always look like; they’d spend their days always having one another to thank and rely on. 

But a life like that didn’t sound bad to Tenzin at all.

He then thinks to himself and remembers that there was something he’d been meaning to say to Lin while he was away from the city. He remembered thinking of it all the time, but now that she was right in front of him, pale and bright as the moon in this moment, he didn’t know where to start.

Even so, he begins to try and speak his mind. 

“Tenzin, look!” Lin shouts happily, interrupting him. 

But when Tenzin looks forward, he begins to feel exhilarated himself. 

The city lights were finally beginning to show themselves one by one. As they did, the water seemed to ripple and reflect wildly with delight. With Lin to complete the view, Tenzin’s own chest felt as if it was rippling and bubbling inside too. 

“Wow, you were right.” Lin breathes out. “It’s gorgeous from out here.” 

“I told you.” Tenzin says. 

He looks down at how close their fingers are to one another on the blanket. Tenzin starts to wish, for just a moment, that there was no such thing as space. 

“Republic City always looks more inviting whenever I look at it from afar.” Lin says, distracting him. “I care for the city a lot, I really do. But, man, I feel like it weighs me down sometimes.”

Tenzin takes in her words. The way he could connect with her this way made him feel lucky, but also sad that she experienced such negative feelings toward her home sometimes too.

“I used to feel held back with all of this Air Nomad teaching.” Tenzin chimes in. “Then, I got over that and saw how beneficial it was that I understand my duty and culture. But...” He stops. 

“‘But’ what?” Lin asks right away. 

Tenzin shakes his head slowly, feeling unsure himself.

“Apparently I still have some blocks.” He answers. 

“What kind of blocks?” Lin asks.

“I’m not so sure.” Tenzin tells her. “The monk on the Eastern Air Temple mentioned that it was probably my attachments: Republic City, my duties, my family...” 

“But those things don’t mean to hold you back.” Lin responds. 

“I’m sure they don’t.” Tenzin assumes. “But still, I can’t possibly let go of all of it anyway. Not right now. There’s so much,” he pauses to look down at himself and their hands again. If he so much as breathed, their fingertips would finally touch. “There’s so much that I still depend on.” He finishes in a hushed voice this time. 

“It’s safe to sometimes depend on things, and on people too. If you can trust them then it’s okay. You’re the one who tried to teach _me_ that.” Lin reminds him. 

“I guess you’re right.” Tenzin agrees and inches his head closer to hers. “Guess it’s easier said than done. For instance, do _you_ ever depend on anybody?” He asks. 

“Me?” Lin replies. “Oh...I don’t know. Trust doesn’t come as easy for me. I’ve always been prepared for people to leave as soon as they enter my life. It’s just how things have always been.”

Now, Tenzin sees no point in stalling. They’ve been so close all day already, he couldn’t stand being this far from her anymore. 

“Not always.” Tenzin says, now holding onto her hand. He hopes Lin will not push away his affection and, thankfully, she doesn’t. Instead she curls her fingers over his hand in a gentle response. “ _I’m_ still here.” Tenzin says to her. 

“Yeah. You are.” Lin says back. Her eyelids begin to feel heavy, so they crease slightly as she stares back into Tenzin’s gray eyes. 

“Lin.” Tenzin exhales. “I just want to say that, no matter how insane our lives get – because they’re definitely bound to get that way – I’ll be here.” Tenzin confesses. “For you. You know that, don’t you?”

“I think so.” Lin answers, moving her head in again deliberately. 

“Well,” Tenzin smiles. “Whenever you forget that, or if you’re ever unsure, I’ll remind you.” 

Slowly, from some kind of boldness within him, Tenzin raises his hand and places it over Lin’s face and draws her closer. Before Lin can process anything, she feels Tenzin’s lips at her cheek. He kisses her so faintly that Lin nearly assumes his touch is make believe. But when he leans back slightly, his lips click as they leave her skin. 

“I’ll remind you every time.” He finishes. 

But missing the sensation she never knew she needed, Lin decides that can’t be all. 

Before Tenzin drops his hand from her face, she clings to it and tilts her way back to him. 

This time, surprising Tenzin, Lin presses her lips onto his. She has rarely seen kisses happen in real life, so she was not entirely sure of what she was doing. All Lin knew was that something had sparked deep within her when Tenzin was close to her like this. Maybe it was silly, but Lin needed to explore those feelings more than ever right now. So, she deepened her kiss and followed the warmth her body was telling her to follow. 

Once she finally pulls away, Lin becomes mortified at Tenzin’s show of utter disbelief. 

Immediately panting in fear, Lin moves back. 

“I’m sorry!” Lin says, but Tenzin doesn’t so much as nod his head or anything. “I feel like I did that wrong!” 

Tenzin then comes back to earth. Finally hearing her words, he feels stupid for reacting that way. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed, or even that she did anything wrong at all. If anything, he was swimming in the idea of how extremely right it felt in this startling and surreal kind of way.

“No, it’s-it’s okay.” Tenzin stutters. 

Lin covers her face with her hand and Tenzin presses down on his lip, feeling pity for both of them and their obvious lack of experience. 

But much like Lin, Tenzin felt this urge to explore this new boundary they both decided to cross. It thrilled _and_ terrified him, but he couldn’t deny that those were his reasons for wanting the feeling to wash over him again. 

“Do you…” Tenzin tries to come out with it, but his thoughts are still stunned in place. “Do you want to try it again?”

Lin looks at him, not knowing if her ears were deceiving her. 

She brushes the hair away from her face and stares at his curious, yet tense eyes. She breathes out, thankful that she wasn’t the only one holding this much anxiety. 

But that’s when Lin remembers that there’s never been a moment where Tenzin ever made her feel unsure of herself or afraid. 

Why should now be any different?

Lin moves back into Tenzin’s space and starts to sense his uneasiness wither by the second. 

“Okay.” Lin answers after a moment passes. 

This time, Tenzin eases inward, taking the sides of her face into his confident palms. 

He lets the feeling take its time before he deepens the kiss, waiting for their lips to feel completely comfortable together. After a few moments, Lin, feeling more assured, places her hands at Tenzin’s neck. 

Then, just like that, they begin to feel right within their world. 

They allow their uncertainties to saturate through the satin-like kiss. They allow themselves to sink into one another’s hopes and fantasies as the city life simply glistens behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to all who are still reading ! muah !


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Time jump: 14 years -

Slowly drifting out of a languid sleep, Tenzin drags his hands over his eyes. 

The sun creeps past the curtain window just enough to nestle Tenzin back to his earlier drowsiness. But, as soon as he allows his eyelids to droop, the tranquil moment is severed once Tenzin feels his mother’s hand at his shoulder. 

“Tenzin?” Katara says, shaking his limp arm. “Tenzin!”

Tenzin pretends to not hear a thing and, instead, nuzzles himself into his sheets more. 

This makes Katara intensify her next attempt. 

“Tenzin!” Katara exclaimed one last time, and he jolts up, feeling a pang of water on his face. 

Finally sitting up and coughing dramatically, he sees his mother frowning down at him as she bends the excess water back into her waist pouch. 

“Really?” Tenzin groans. “Can’t I sleep in? Just this once?”

“No can do, Mr. Airbending Master. It’s time for you to show the new Acolytes around today. Let’s go.” She encourages and then roughly pulls his legs off the edge of the bed. 

Tenzin grunts at her strength, but still plops his head back onto the pillow behind him.

“Can’t you just have Bumi do it?” Tenzin mumbles childishly. Katara folds her arms and raises her eyebrows at his unusual show of laziness. 

“Bumi isn’t here, you know that.” She reminds him, tiredly. 

“How about Dad?” Tenzin tries. But his mother gave him a warning stare and it made his lips shut instantly. 

“You promised _you’d_ do it.” Katara states. 

“Alright, alright!” Tenzin exclaims, finally peeling himself off his mattress. Katara turns around and pushes the curtains away from the window and Tenzin winces at the light that burns into his eyes. 

It wasn’t that he wasn’t eager to meet his new residents, but it’d been four straight years of busying himself with all of the duties his father couldn’t get to on the island. So, it was safe to say that Tenzin could definitely use a sleep-in day this morning. 

But knowing his mother will not stand for anymore procrastination, Tenzin shuffles over to his wardrobe to finally find something presentable to wear before he meets his guests. 

  
  


About two hours later, he makes his way toward the docks to greet the Acolytes, who arrive quite punctually. 

Once their luggage is settled in their rooms, the tour around the temple grounds begins immediately. 

Tenzin guides them past bison stables, the gardens, the dining quarters, and other promising sights. He wanted to make sure that they’d be as educated as possible about the island, but by the look of their exhausted faces and the sounds of their stifled yawns, Tenzin assumes he might have decided to place the tour a little too early on the itinerary. 

Before Tenzin continues on, someone speaks out. 

“Master Tenzin?” It’s a young man who politely holds up his hand. Tenzin and the group stop walking for a moment. 

“Yes?” Tenzin asks in an austere voice that he’s rehearsed. 

“Would you mind if my uncle rests for a minute? He’s only got one good knee.” The young man says and gestures to a shorter, middle-aged man beside him. 

Tenzin knows they might be a little off schedule if they stop now, but he isn’t about to deny this older man a break. It wouldn’t be showing the right Air Nomad hospitality anyway. 

“Yes, of course.” Tenzin’s natural giving tone lets out. He makes his way to the young man’s uncle and invites him to sit down by the stone bench behind them.

“Thank you.” The uncle tells Tenzin, grinning sharply. This makes Tenzin smile back, feeling hopeful that his relationship would be this pleasant with all of the Acolytes. 

“You’re most welcome.” Tenzin tells the older man. “While we’re waiting here a moment, we can talk about where we’re standing now in the temple.” Tenzin announces to everyone else in the group. “Here you see our open meadow. All around are placemats on the ground that hold the Air Nomad insignia.” 

Tenzin gives the group a moment to look around at the pasture. Luckily, the sun is out today and everything has a perfect glisten over it.

“As Acolytes, it is essential that you acquaint yourselves with the early traditions of the monks that preceded us. A place like this is where the monks would engage in meditation circles together, and even rituals and celebrations.” 

Tenzin moves through the group to point toward the cliff above the meadow.

“A celebration that used to be very prevalent, one that was most sacred within the culture, was the festival of Avatar Yangchen.” Tenzin states admirably. “On a cliff such as the one across from us, a statue would sit right up there and the monks would bow to it four times out of gratitude and respect. Then, they’d congregate to a meadow such as this to celebrate with music and a feast.”

The Acolytes continue looking around the area, slightly more interested with the tour than they were earlier. Which Tenzin was grateful for. 

“You won’t find those same statues here. The original ones are actually found at both the Eastern and Western temples.” Tenzin informs. “As you know, after the One Hundred Year War, Avatar Aang made sure to restore the rituals and celebrations everywhere so that our culture would thrive and not remain forgotten.”

Another young man, one with thick hair and an energetic temperament, waves his hand with a burning question in mind. 

“Yes?” Tenzin asks him immediately. 

“What was the festival of Yanzhen for?” He asks. 

“ _Yangchen_.” Tenzin corrects. “That’s a story for another tour, I suppose. I’m not so sure I could shorten the history of it in just a few minutes. Besides, you all...”

But Tenzin’s words trail off once he sees someone new raise their hand cautiously. This time it’s a young woman. Her head was held up straight as she raised her hand, though Tenzin could see the slight tremor through her fingers. 

“Uh, yes?” Tenzin says to the woman.

Before speaking, she clears her throat briefly and looks toward the young man who asked the previous question. 

“In order to protect a village of nomads, Avatar Yangchen reasoned with an angered spirit, Old Iron. She made a deal with him, stating that she would build a statue of a young woman he knew who had died and make sure that it would forever be a sacred place. In doing this, Old Iron decided not to destroy the village.” 

After spewing that out gradually, and with great precision, the woman moves a few strands of hair behind her pointed ears and looks down at her hands. 

Meanwhile, everyone else - including Tenzin - stare at her with mouths parted and amazement in their eyes. 

Then, to pull himself together, Tenzin straightens up and clears his throat. 

“Uh-yes!” Tenzin exclaims, deciding not to hide how impressed he is. “That’s-That’s very good.” Tenzin compliments. The woman lifts her head up and doesn’t look so nervous anymore. “I guess there was a way to tell the short version of that story.” Tenzin chuckles. 

“But who was that woman to Old Iron? How’d she die?” The same energetic man asks in the back of the group. 

_At least they’re engaging in the tour now_ , Tenzin thinks to himself. 

“Well, you see–”

But Tenzin is interrupted yet again. But not by the Acolytes this time. 

“There you are!” 

Tenzin looks behind him, almost scared, at the person who he knows is behind him. 

A few feet away from Tenzin and his group is Lin. 

For some reason, she’s holding a newspaper in her grip. But more importantly, she’s nearly steaming with rage. 

Before Tenzin can greet her properly, Lin lets out her loud rant.

“She did it again!” Lin exclaims. “Mom did it again!

Tenzin looks back at the worried and confounded facial expressions of the Acolytes. He sighs, knowing that this was one part of the tour he wouldn’t be able to explain. 

“Um…” Tenzin starts out. “Did _what_ , Lin?” His voice is purposely quiet because he hopes Lin will speak with the same low volume, but she doesn’t. 

“Let Su get away with everything, like she always does!” Lin yells, gripping the top of her hair in the process. “I swear, that girl will never know the true meaning of consequence in her life! Never!” With that, Lin stomps her foot and cracks in the ground form beneath her boot. 

Tenzin slams his hand over his face. He needed anything but this right now. In different circumstances, he’d be able to calm her down easily. But right now, these Acolytes needed his attention just as much; not to mention, he was growing warm in the face with embarrassment as Lin continued shouting things that didn’t make sense to him.

“Lin!” Tenzin calls to her and, miraculously, she stops talking for a moment. “I’d love to stop and talk to you about that, but I’m kind of...in the middle of something.” He says with gritted teeth. Lin looks at him, then at the group of Acolytes, and then back at Tenzin.

“You hang around Acolytes all day and can’t stop for just a minute to listen to _me_?” Lin asks back. “Whatever!” Lin then says with her hands up. “Sorry to interrupt your talking circle or whatever this is. If I’m bothering you, I can just leave. Not like I came all the way out here for any reason.” 

This time, Tenzin groans loudly. 

“Lin, okay, okay!” He tells her, feeling at his wit’s end. “Go to the pavilion and wait for me there, please!”

Struck by his own impatient tone, Lin spins herself around angrily but still decides to comply with his request. Tenzin watches as she makes her way out and exhales as he looks back at the group. 

“Uh, Master Tenzin?” The previous young man says cautiously. “What was that about?”

Tenzin scratches the itch that forms over his thin beard and takes in another deep breath. 

“That was just...my girlfriend.” Tenzin tries telling them with a reassuring smile. 

The man who asked takes a moment to process that and then nods his head, as if the whole situation made more sense now. 

“Okay!” Tenzin tells them all with a clap. “That’s the tour for the day, the second half of it will resume tomorrow! Please make yourselves comfortable or head back to your dormitories for the time being. Just do anything you want.” Tenzin says.

The Acolytes shrug and disperse as Tenzin insisted. All except one. 

“Are you alright?” 

It was the same woman who knew all those facts about Yangchen’s festival. She was watching the way Tenzin started rubbing the side of his head sharply. 

Upon noticing her presence, Tenzin straightens himself up again and coughs awkwardly. 

“Just fine, I’m fine.” He stammers. The young woman smiles politely and nods before turning to leave. “Oh, by the way,” Tenzin begins, making her turn back around. “That was really impressive, how you knew all of that information on the first day.”

The woman rubs at her elbow and laughs softly. 

“Yeah, that.” She says, waving her hand. “Well, actually – I had prepared for this earlier. Thankfully, that fact was just the last thing I read on my flashcards.” Her words pour out with no regret, but much apprehension. 

Tenzin raises his eyebrow at her, but after a moment, a laugh then escapes his own lips. 

Before they know it, immature laughs are gurgling out of both of them. 

Tenzin scratches at his eyebrow, knowing he needed something simple like that to get his mind off of more stressful situations. 

“I appreciate the honesty.” Tenzin truthfully tells her back. She lets out one last chuckle and nods respectfully once again. “Does this mean you’re eager to be an Acolyte here on the temple?”

“Oh, of course. It’s really exciting.” She answers with a whole new and friendlier tone. It was like she discarded the fact that she was talking to her distinguished host. But Tenzin didn’t mind it. “Well, it’s exciting...but also, terrifying.” She admits, chewing at her bottom lip. 

Tenzin places his hand at the back of his neck. He didn’t consider the fear these Acolytes might have been experiencing. Just because he and his father were overjoyed with replenishing the temples with life again didn’t necessarily mean that all of these people weren’t a little nervous. 

“You see,” the woman starts to speak again. “All I’ve ever known is my parent’s home in the city. So, this? This will be difficult, to say the least.” She explains, looking around at the temple. 

“Then, please,” Tenzin begins. “Take as much time as you need to get adjusted.” She smiles appreciatively at him after that. “If there’s anything you all need to feel more at home, I won’t hesitate to help. But, just know that my father and I are so pleased to have all of you here. So, thank you, Miss – uh?” Tenzin says and then places his hand behind his head again. He’d forgotten to even formally get to know the people he was hosting. “I’m so careless, I’m sorry.” But the woman just politely chuckles at his exaggeration. “What was your name again?” Tenzin asks.

“Pema.” The young woman replies.

Tenzin returns a polite smile back. 

“Well, thank you, Pema.” He says and bows to her. “We’re glad to have you.”

Pema bows after as well, but strands of her brown hair land in front of her face. 

She blows the strands away, continuing to smile. 

“I’m happy to be here.” She tells him, feeling sure of it this time. “Thank you for your hospitality, Master Tenzin.”

  
  


Up at the pavilion, Lin sits on the rail and knocks her foot repeatedly over the wall. 

Before she decides she’s been waiting too long, Lin hears Tenzin’s footsteps. 

She quickly turns her head around and hops off the rail.

“You sure took your time.” Lin mumbles to herself and waits for Tenzin to approach her. After a moment, she notices that he’s refusing to make eye contact with her. “What’s up with you?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Tenzin replies, rubbing the top of his head. “It’s not like you rudely interrupted me and my guests while I–” 

But Tenzin pauses his agitation to take a glance at Lin finally. He quickly walks over to her and looks intensely at the right side of her face. It’s covered with a bandage, but he could tell from the size of it that the injury must not have been minor. 

“Lin, what happened to you?” Tenzin asks. He raises his hand to further inspect her cheek, but Lin snaps her head away before he reaches her. 

“ _Now_ you’re concerned?” She asks coldly. This then reminds Tenzin what he was so upset about earlier.

“Lin,” Tenzin exclaims with a big huff of air. “You can’t just barge into the temple and disrupt Acolyte business. Those people were new to Air Temple Island and it was my job to show them around.” He explains. 

Lin placed her palms over her hips and looked away impassively. 

“Well, how was I supposed to know they weren’t the same Acolytes you’re _always_ around?” She then asks. 

“Well, it wasn’t like you bothered to properly introduce yourself when you barged in.” Tenzin antagonizes. 

“Listen, I’m sorry. Okay?” Lin lets out. 

Tenzin wants to speak out again, but he stops himself. He knew Lin had a sporadic temper once in a while, but he also knew, better than anyone, that she was not feeling like herself; she was going through something deeply troubling. Her attempt at an apology was actually sincere, despite her lack of patience behind it. Tenzin understood that this was just one of the only ways Lin knew how to cry out for help. 

“Lin.” Tenzin replies with a new voice, a much more comforting one. Once he speaks, Lin’s tight face loosens and she listens to him with the same understanding nature he’s showing her. “You know I’ve been as busy as you. With helping Dad in the temple, settling in new Acolytes – things are overwhelming as it is.” But after letting all of that out, Tenzin feels as if it might have sounded insensitive, which was far from what he intended. “Not that you’re overwhelming!” He assures Lin right away. “It’s just that–”

“You don’t have to explain yourself.” Lin exhales. She was noticing just what her temper was doing to his own behavior. She didn’t mean to make him feel this uncomfortable and she started to think that leaving would be the best thing for them both right now. 

But Tenzin thinks the opposite. 

“Wait.” He says to Lin, gently pulling her shoulder back before she leaves. “You know I’m always here for you; for anything you need.” He reminds her. “But, listen, we have to balance the time we need for one another _and_ the time we need for our work.” Tenzin says after.

Lin inhales for a moment and then lets go of her breath, allowing her chest to rest. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Lin replies back. Tenzin pulls her in for a wholesome embrace. “I’m just so angry.” Lin admits, speaking into Tenzin’s arms. 

He pulls back to look Lin in the eyes. 

“What happened?” He asks. 

They both lean over the rail before Lin gets ready to spew out her story. 

“ _Su_ happened.” Lin finally explains. “I always knew she’d be trouble, I felt it in my gut. Even back when I was just six years old; the time she finally came into my life.” She finishes while looking across the ocean. 

“What did she do?” Tenzin questions on. 

“Have you read this?” Lin asks and picks up the newspaper she’d left over the rail beside her. 

Tenzin takes the paper from Lin’s hands and skims across the headlines and bold-printed story. 

“A robbery?” Tenzin asks aloud. “I know those have been happening pretty often.” 

“This robbery was done by the Terra Triad.” Lin tells him firmly. “We’ve been trying to catch them for months, but it was nearly impossible to track them down. Until a week ago.” She states, pointing at the photograph of two arrested culprits. “I finally caught two of their guys.”

“That’s great!” Tenzin exclaims, but takes back his enthusiasm when he sees Lin’s grim face. “Right?” He asks her nervously. 

“It was.” Lin answers. “But they had a getaway driver that refused to surrender, and you can guess who that was.”

Tenzin puts the newspaper down and stares wide-eyed at Lin. He knew what he was assuming, but he’d hoped Lin would give him a sign that what he was thinking couldn’t be true. 

But she didn’t. 

“No.” Tenzin nearly whispers to himself. “I mean, it couldn’t have been…” He continues. “Su was involved with the triad? But how?” 

“I don’t know how, but I was furious!” Lin then explodes. “I knew she’d been getting involved in some shifty business, but this? I couldn’t believe her!” Lin breathes in and out again and Tenzin thought it’d be best to let her cool off before continuing. 

“So,” Tenzin says after a short while. “What happened after? Is-Is she in prison?” He asks anxiously. 

“No.” Lin responds. “She should be.” Then, Lin makes Tenzin look her directly in the eyes. “Listen, I’m only telling _you_ this, so don’t go gossiping around.”

Tenzin manages to laugh a little. 

“Honestly, who am I going to tell? The Acolytes?” Tenzin jokes. But Lin’s eyes don’t shift, so Tenzin stops messing around. “Okay, I won’t tell anyone.” He swears. 

After Lin hears this, her composure relaxes. 

“When Mom found out Su was involved with the robbery,” Lin goes on. “She completely ripped up the arrest report we had on file.” 

“What for?” Tenzin asks, finding it hard to believe that this was really Toph they were talking about. 

“To do what she always allows Su to do: get away with everything.” Lin exclaims. “Mom claimed she couldn’t have the city know that the Chief of Police’s daughter landed herself in jail. I can’t believe either of them.” Lin says and grips her hands over the back of her head. 

“So, what will happen to Su now?” Tenzin asks. 

“She’s going to live in the Earth Kingdom, with our grandparents.” Lin tells him. 

“For how long?” 

“For the rest of her life, I guess. Why should I care?” Lin asks, throwing her hands up. “The city might be a safer place with her gone.”

“Lin, you don’t really mean that.” Tenzin says and puts his hand over her back.

“Of course I mean that!” Lin snaps. “She’s always been capable of something like this, but no one wanted to listen to me!” 

Tenzin feels at a loss for a moment, but thinks of ways to sensitively handle Lin’s frustration. 

“Maybe it’s just that your mom didn’t want to believe Su would ever cause this much harm or trouble.” Tenzin explains. “But she underestimated her.” 

“But she shouldn’t be letting Su off the hook like this.” Lin stresses. “My sister has never suffered a consequence in her life, can’t Mom see how wrong this is?” 

“Lin, don’t upset yourself so much about all this.” Tenzin reasons with her. “Your mother made her decision, even if it is a poor one. I know it makes you angry, disappointed, and maybe a little sad–”

“I’m not sad!” Lin interrupts. Tenzin shakes his head at her denial once again. 

“It doesn’t take a genius to see that the fraught relationship you’ve always had with your mother and sister has gotten you down.” Tenzin lays out. Lin turns away from him as he continues to speak. “It’s never been your job to co-raise your sister or to right your mother’s wrongs. Focus on _you_ , Lin.” He tells her and pulls at her chin, making her look back at him. “I want you to start thinking about your own life, not things that are out of your control.”

Lin couldn’t deny that he was right in every way. So, she sighs and gets rid of her stubbornness. 

“As usual, you make me feel sane in the craziest of situations.” Lin says. “Thanks.” 

“You don’t have to thank me, Lin.” Tenzin promises. 

She bumps her forehead into his shoulder and Tenzin plants a kiss over her hair in reassurance. 

“How did your tour go?” Lin asks after a moment. “You know, before I crashed it of course.” 

Tenzin laughs finally and Lin smiles, feeling more like herself with him again. 

“It went well.” Tenzin says truthfully. “I mean, they were pretty quiet and bored mostly, but they got more engaged toward the end.”

“I can’t blame them.” Lin grumbles. Then, she yelps as she feels Tenzin’s boney elbow in her arm. “What?” Lin defends. “Air Nomad history is lengthy.”

“I guess you’re right.” Tenzin admits with a shrug. 

“Give them time.” Lin motivates. “They’ll soon find their comfort here at the temple; and with you as a mentor, they’re in good hands.” 

Her words were so clearly sincere that Tenzin felt himself blush. To hide his shyness, he takes hold of Lin’s face and presses a deep kiss onto her lips. 

She starts giggling, tickled by his new, slight beard, and he smiles over her laughter. 

Afterwards, Tenzin rubs his hands over her cheeks and gently smooths his thumb over the bandage on her face again. 

“But really, Lin, how did this happen?” Tenzin asks her. “Does it hurt?”

“Not as much as before.” Lin assured him. “When I apprehended Su with one of my metal cables, she turned around and cut it to set her arm free. But when she did, the cable flew right towards my face.” Lin reminisces, placing her hand over the bandage too. 

“I’m so sorry, Lin.” Tenzin finally says. It’s all he can say. He’d known Su since she was a baby, but he had zero knowledge of this side of her. “That’s awful.” He then says to both Lin and himself. 

“I was only able to patch it up. The healer told me it’d leave a nasty scar. Probably for good.” Lin finishes with an impassive voice. 

“No.” Tenzin refuses. “If you go and see my mother, she might be able to heal you completely.”

“No.” Lin says back. 

“Lin, it’ll work.” Tenzin pushes on. “My mother’s the best healer in the world. Not to mention, in the next room.”

“I know, I know. But, it’s not that.” Lin explains. “I know it may sound ridiculous, but I want my mother to be reminded of everything she’s let happen in our family.” Lin states. 

Tenzin searches Lin's eyes and feels a sense of uneasiness swim within her. She was still Lin, but Tenzin felt as though a part of her was slowly beginning to rearrange itself; rearrange itself in a way that Tenzin wasn’t sure he’d be able to get to know as easily. 

This seemed to be the first change about her that Tenzin didn’t have the greatest hope in for once. 

“Are you sure?” Tenzin asks. 

“Yes.” Lin answers with an exhale and a rigidness in her spine. “The scar stays.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Pema arrives to Air Temple Island to live among the Acolytes at around age 16 or 17. Hence the massive time jump. That'd make Linzin 30 y.o or so at this point. 
> 
> edits are continuing to be made to clear any confusion
> 
> Happy reading! Thank you again!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Avatar reunions, I live for ittt

One year after Lin’s incident with her sister, and since Tenzin’s introduction to the newest Air Temple Island Acolytes, they both attempted to steer their lives as simply as they could despite the drastic changes going on. 

But for Lin, she knew it would be anything but simple to just carry on as if nothing was different. As much as she used to wish she had a little distance from her sister, having that wish become a reality was too surreal. She knew things were bound to only get less easier from here on out. 

Currently, after returning from a relaxing walk around Republic City Park, Lin and Tenzin arrive at his house to find Katara cooking dinner alongside Aang. Tenzin wouldn’t have found anything strange about it, if not for his parents’ anxious movements.

“Hey, you two!” Katara says to them as Lin slowly closes the front door behind her. Even she sensed a difference in the atmosphere. “Your father and I had a late start on dinner. It should be ready in an hour.” Katara tells Tenzin now. 

Tenzin still feels that his mother’s actions are suspicious and takes a few steps toward the living room. He soon raises his eyebrows at the next strange surprise in the house: his uncle. 

“Hey, it’s the bells of the ball!” Sokka cries out gleefully. He was sitting on the couch beside Kya; they both had their feet comfortably up on the footrests, implying that Sokka must have been there for quite a while now. 

While Tenzin is too shocked to speak, Lin puts a smile on her face instead.

“Sokka!” Lin calls out and he’s already headed her way with his arms wide open. “It’s been ages!” She says as they hug.

“I know.” Sokka tells her, squeezing himself more into the embrace. “You never cease to grow everytime I’m away.” 

“Well, that is how time works.” Lin points out and Sokka humorously shoves at her shoulder. 

“Nice to see someone inherited Toph’s quick wit, huh?” Sokka replies. Afterwards, he turns to look at Tenzin with another wide grin. But Tenzin’s still at a loss for words.

“Wow.” Tenzin finally stammers. “What are you doing here?” 

“I see you really missed me.” Sokka claims and Tenzin has to finally laugh off his awkward behavior. He then gives his uncle a long hug to make up for it. 

“Sorry, it’s just been a little while. You’ve been so busy these past years.” Tenzin reminds him. 

“Yes, but I managed to take this evening off.” Sokka explains with a light shrug. “Besides, I didn’t want to pass up on a dinner party – hosted by your mother, no less. She’s making sea prunes!” Sokka adds in happily and impatiently. 

“Dinner party?” Lin asks. By now, Tenzin has already returned to the kitchen. 

“ _What_ dinner party, Mom?” Tenzin asks Katara, who has just dipped her finger into a bowl of sauce. 

“Why the interrogation?” Katara’s words are muffled since she now has her finger between her lips. 

“We were gone for three hours and you’ve already planned a party for tonight?” Tenzin continues to question. Not even he had that skill in his early teenage years, let alone now. 

“It’s not a _party_ party, Tenzin.” Aang butts in. “Don’t be a badgerfrog stuck in the mud.” He encourages, dangling a rice noodle over his nose. 

Tenzin wants to protest at his father’s random analogy, but then concludes that there was no use in doing so. 

“Fine.” Tenzin replies instead. “Who else is coming?” 

“Just us: you, Lin, your uncle, Kya, me and your father.” Katara lists while she flings the rice noodle off Aang’s nose. He chuckles at her and then continues to help cut the washed vegetables. “Plus, Toph. I telephoned her earlier and she should be here later as well.”

Katara tosses those last few words in as if they were not a huge deal but to Tenzin, it made a world of a difference. 

It was just a few months ago when Tenzin told his mother and father that Lin was still going through a hard time with her family and that it’d be best if they all acted sensitively about it. But, to Aang and Katara, that meant to host a family gathering right away for some reason. 

“Do you two enjoy making your kids’ lives difficult?” Tenzin mumbles, but going by the light chuckles coming from Aang, the mumble wasn’t as quiet as Tenzin thought.

“It is our job. In a sense.” Aang answers, but it just makes Tenzin slam his hand over his head. 

“Mom, Dad!” Tenzin exclaims, while also trying to be discreet. “I told you about what was going on with Lin and her mother.” 

“It’s okay, Tenzin.” 

Tenzin turns around to see Lin now standing by the kitchen doorway. She had her hands stuffed into her front pockets and her eyes showed a sliver of her impassiveness.

“I’m sure she and I can try to behave ourselves for one night.” After speaking, Lin walks leisurely out of the kitchen and Sokka says nothing as she makes her way down the hall. 

Before Tenzin follows her, he gives his parents a look of embarrassment. 

Once he meets up with Lin, the adults look away and proceed to quietly talk amongst themselves about everything that’s been going on with Toph and her daughters. Which they had very limited knowledge about in the first place. 

Minutes later, in Tenzin’s bedroom, Tenzin sits on his bed as Lin rests her head on his lap. 

For a while, nothing is said, but Tenzin can feel Lin’s ragged breaths grow more agitated with each passing moment. 

“Sorry about them.” Tenzin finally tells her. Lin fidgets with her fingernails before properly responding back.

“Don’t be.” She says. “Their hearts are in the right place. They just want what’s best for the family.”

“I know. I hate it.” Tenzin replies.

“Me too.” Lin agrees, and they both chuckle with one another. 

When the lighthearted moment ends, Tenzin combs through Lin’s dark hair with his fingers.

“It won’t be so bad.” Tenzin promises. “Everytime they get together, the conversation ends up being about childhood memories or whatever. You know how old people are.” He assures her and Lin nods. “Plus, my uncle’s a natural conversationalist. If things get rigid, he’ll know how to change the subject. I’ll make sure to do the same.” 

“Thanks.” Lin tells him and then lets her eyes rest. 

She thought about Tenzin’s words. She planned to put her faith in them, that things would go better than she assumed. But she was shocked to learn that her mother agreed to such a gathering so soon after Su being gone in the first place. 

Lin thought that maybe this was her mother’s attempt at trying not to see their lives as abnormal. But that attempt was sure to be in vain. Abnormal was exactly what their lives were now. 

  
  


By the time the sun began to set, dinner was ready.

Aang and Katara greeted Toph by the front doors while Tenzin set the dinner table with Kya. The fact that his sister was joining them made Tenzin feel less on edge, too. He was hoping that having another one of his siblings around would not only keep everyone’s attention off of only Lin and her mother, but it’d also keep his dad from giving _him_ too much attention at a social get-together for once. 

Once the table was finally ready, everyone else grabbed a seat as Sokka helped bring dinner out with Katara. 

After Tenzin greets Toph, she tells him to pull out a chair for her close to the edge of the table. Lin assumed she’d change her mind after her mother noticed she was sitting in the same area but, shockingly enough, Toph decides to sit right next to Lin. 

Lin gives Tenzin a skeptical glance and Tenzin shrugs, quickly taking a seat on the opposite side of Lin quietly. 

Lin turns her head to look at her mother, trying to sense her intentions the way Toph could with others. 

“What are you doing?” Lin finally whispers to her. 

“I’m sitting, and you?” Toph replies back, seeming quite comfortable as opposed to Lin. 

“What are you doing _here_?” Lin reiterates. 

“I was invited.” Toph answers. “Just try not to start an argument, will you? It upsets people’s digestion.”

“ _Me_?” Lin exclaims. Everyone gives them a few curious stares but then they carry on doing what they were doing, not wanting to be nosey. “If anyone would start an argument now, it’d be you.” Lin tells her, quieter this time. 

“You think so?” Toph asks, blowing her tea before taking a sip. It killed Lin to see her mother have so much fun taunting her like this. “You wanna bet on it? Would that make you happy?” Toph continues lightly. 

“Yeah right it would.” Lin mumbles. 

“Just enjoy yourself, kid.” Toph then tells her, less playfully this time. “I’m not always trying to give you a hard time, you know. Although, you do make it easy.”

Even though Lin wants to protest at her mother’s jest, she feels a hand take hers under the table. 

When she turns her head, Tenzin is giving her this uplifting look that told her to loosen up. She couldn’t argue with him on that. She really did need to allow herself to relax. 

Not surprisingly, the dinner conversation consisted mostly of the adults spewing out old childhood anecdotes as Lin, Kya, and Tenzin sneaked exhausted looks at one another. While it was supposed to be heartwarming to have the whole family together after so many years, neither one of them missed their parents’ banter. 

After one collective, hefty laugh from all of them, Katara takes a minute to sigh and pat her wet eyelid with her knuckle. 

“I’ve really missed seeing Su around.” Katara tells Toph, nostalgically. 

Tenzin looks straight at his mother with his eyes bulged and his cheeks stuffed with rice. He told his parents only a few simple rules of what to say and what not to say around Lin and Toph, and his mother breaks the most important one before dinner is even halfway over. 

Feeling tense, Tenzin subtly takes a look at Lin beside him. She doesn’t seem to overreact, but that doesn’t mean she’s not a little thrown off by the sudden comment deep down. 

“How is she over there in the Earth Kingdom?” Katara then asks Toph directly. 

Toph doesn’t appear stressed by the question. As far as everyone else knows.

“Oh, she’s doing just fine. Better, even.” Toph answers. Inside, Lin questioned how her mother always made repression look elementary. “She needed a more refined home life and my parents have always been good at providing that. City life wasn’t for her at sixteen, I guess.” 

“I understand.” Aang then chimes in. “My oldest seemed to go astray sometimes around here, as well. Living on the island made him too idle, too complacent. But I’m proud of Bumi for putting himself out there as soon as he was finished with his studies.” Aang claims, resting back in his seat. “Kya, too.” He adds, winking over at her. 

“I wouldn’t say I’m done getting myself out there yet.” Kya replies while jabbing her fork into the lettuce on her plate. 

Aang smiles and playfully nudges Kya’s hand with his wrist. 

“What about you, stranger? What’ve you been up to?” Toph then asks with a dramatic wave of her chopsticks. 

Instinctively, Sokka knows the question is directed toward him. 

“Oh, you know, the usual. Trying to keep the city thriving. Never a dull moment in politics." Sokka answers. “I gotta say, though, all of this work has been really doing a number on my physique.” Sokka takes his palms and places them over his chest, patting himself. 

“Yeah, your footsteps were feelin’ a bit heavier.” Toph adds in between a bite of food. 

Instantly, Sokka’s lips turned up, prepared to protest.

“Yeah, well how’s about you tell your feet to mind their business for once?” Sokka says. 

Meanwhile, everyone else has to hide their smirks by keeping their heads down. 

“Hey, lighten up. I’m sure you still got the bod.” Toph tells Sokka. As expected, Sokka gets his usual smug look on his face. 

“Well, of course.” He says, brushing his hand past his lengthy and luscious wolf tail. As he then puffs his chest out, Katara subtly takes her elbow and jabs it into Sokka’s rib, making him choke air out. He glares at her afterward, but Katara continues eating as though nothing happened. 

Now everyone else lets go of their lighthearted chuckles. 

Sokka, on the other hand, rolls his eyes at Katara, brushing off his sister’s evident “jealousy” - as he was calling it - and got back to the conversation. 

“But, hey, you know taking care of the city, business travel and all that makes a man hungry.” Sokka continues to defend.

“You’re always hungry. Regardless.” Toph reminds him. But before Sokka argues foolishly back, Toph moves on. “How is Council work, by the way?” 

“Well actually, I haven’t spent too much time with the Council this past month.” Sokka answers, sitting up in his seat more. “I’ve been occupied with the cultural center and all the work that’s going on over there.”

“The cultural center?” Toph asks back, intrigued. 

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking that the city could use a space honoring the Southern Water Tribe.” Sokka explains, going back to his earlier energetic tone. Even everyone around the table feels more engaged after hearing his enthusiasm. “I’m striking a deal with a promising businessman from the South Pole to get the plans up and running. He’s pretty young, but he’s got winning ideas. Katara was on board with it instantly, of course.” Sokka adds, nudging his sister. 

Katara shrugs her shoulders modestly.

“I just really loved the idea.” Katara tells everyone. “Plus, Sokka made a good point when he brought it up to me. With all that’s been lost from our tribe during the war, those who have roots in the South need a place here to help them remember what they’ve been without for decades.” 

Sokka stows away his goofy smile and replaces it with a sincere one after Katara’s words. 

“I think you’re doing a great thing.” Aang tells them both. “There’s nothing more fulfilling than reviving your culture.” Katara beams and mouths the words “Thank you” to Aang as he grins sweetly back. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Katara then starts. “Whenever I’m ready to retire from the city, I’ll return to the South again.” Her words hold the perfect balance of both longing and contentment. “When you’ve done all you could do for the world, home seems like the best place to return to.” She finishes heavily. 

Toph passionately takes hold of her cup and holds it out in Katara’s direction. 

“Here, here.” Toph cheers warmly. 

After that, everyone raises their cups together. 

“And what about you two, the city’s famous couple?” Sokka asks shortly after the toast. Both Lin and Tenzin raise their heads. “What is today’s generation getting up to?”

Lin laughs spitefully to herself after registering his question. 

“I wouldn’t know.” She truthfully states. It wasn’t like there was time for her to know what people her age got up to. Especially since she was usually arresting the youth for that matter. 

“Well I’ve just been looking over things here on the island.” Tenzin exclaims. He felt like he had to say something different to lessen the stiffened air that Lin created with her answer. “Helping new Acolytes settle in from time to time.” He continues. “It’s a good thing they’ve been so dedicated to the Air Nomad culture.”

“It’s all because you’re the one motivating them.” Aang reminds Tenzin. Tenzin just shows his father a sheepish smile. 

“Well, I guess I’m “okay” at motivating.” Tenzin replies humbly. 

“I’m sure you’re better than just ‘okay.’” Kya suggests off the side. “I can barely listen to an entire Airbender history lesson, let alone teach one.” She ignores her father’s pout after saying that. 

“Teaching would be incredibly draining for me too.” Lin comments as well. “My tolerance level is far too low for pupils. I’d probably end up tearing the place apart at the end of the day.” Tenzin chuckles, though he knows that was far from an exaggeration coming from Lin. “The fact that you can do it is a gift.” Lin finishes and sips her tea. 

Though she doesn’t look at Tenzin directly, she can sense his beady, affectionate eyes peering over at her. If she looked over at him, she knew she’d blush, no question. 

“Well, how are your city duties, Lin?” Sokka asks. “I’m sure your new line of work is pretty thrilling.”

Lin clears her throat after her long sip, feeling unprepared and no longer causal. 

“I don’t know if I’d call it that.” Lin tells him, though she acts slightly more reserved now. “But being on the police force really is its own reward. I just like to be able to say that the day’s work has been nearly flawless and the best we could deliver.”

“Listen to her.” Sokka says. “You’d think she’s been doing this job for fifty years.” 

Katara and Aang nod in wholesome agreement as Lin pretends not to be fazed by the sudden appraisal. 

“Your generation is truly in good hands. I’m very proud of you, Lin.” Katara tenderly informs her. The compliment itself makes Lin’s face go pink, and there was no way to hide it. 

“Thanks.” Lin replies back while scratching at her cheek meekly. Katara winks back in response and it made Lin feel less flustered. 

“Just watch out.” Lin hears her mother beside her. She knew it was only a matter of time before her mother had to make her negative contribution. “The job never goes without flaw. Working without keeping that fact in mind is what makes it all go under.”

“You don't have to put pressure on her like that.” Katara tells Toph. 

“Maybe you’re right. She knew what she was getting into anyway. Right, Lin?” Toph asks. But Lin doesn’t say anything back. That’d be placing ammunition in her mother’s hands. “I just have to say my piece.”

 _Of course you do_ , Lin thinks to herself. 

Sensing the strained atmosphere hovering over the table again, Tenzin starts to shift around in his chair. 

“What’s it like being on the Council, Uncle?” Tenzin asks promptly. 

Catching onto Tenzin’s hasty transition, Sokka looks away from the Beifongs and clears his throat again. 

“Things can get a little stiff in the room.” Sokka tries answering Tenzin’s question as discreetly as possible. “Not everyone will always agree with one another, as people are prone to do. But, at the end of any meeting, everything is done proficiently with the best interests of the people. Why?” He then asks after seeing Tenzin’s hesitant face. “You thinkin’ of being a part of it all someday?”

“A part of the Council? Me?” Tenzin asks. “I don’t know. I was just wondering what it must be like; and what kind of system it is.”

“I’d say a pretty orthodox one.” Lin comments with her lips on the tip of her cup. 

“Yeah?” Sokka asks, intrigued by Lin’s sudden input on the subject. 

Lin shrugs and puts her cup down after not having taken another sip yet. 

“The Council’s fine and all, but they’re _too_ deliberate in their actions. And this nation’s political advances are far from deliberate.” Lin states. “If anything, they’re moving rapidly. Maybe the Council should follow suit and keep up with the nation.”

Lin then sets her wrist down on the table once she hears a slight chuckle from her mother. 

“When’d you get into politics?” Toph pries. 

“Yeah.” Tenzin agrees. Though his words came out hushed, Lin notices his voice become slightly critical all of a sudden. 

“I’m not into politics like that.” Lin answers them both. “In fact, they usually irritate me. These are just my opinions.”

“I think your feelings on it are valid.” Sokka assures her. 

“When Republic City was built, we were just concerned with having the right structure of authority.” Aang joins in. “We didn’t want a repeat of history.” 

Sokka opens his mouth to add something more, but Tenzin speaks up first. 

“Plus, I’m not sure the government should be impulsive just because this society is.” Tenzin points out. 

“I’m not saying it should be like that either.” Lin replies, ready to justify her point more clearly. “I just find the Council’s structure to be...questionable.” 

“What do you think the nation ought to do instead? Be ruled by the military?” Tenzin then asks. 

“Well, that I don’t know.” Lin states honestly. “I just think that sooner or later, the City Council will have exhausted all efforts and then it’ll probably end up being dissolved.”

But Tenzin says nothing more on the matter and continues to move his food around with his chopsticks. Lin doesn’t even try to ask him for a response because she didn’t want anymore attention on her. 

But her mother was not as considerate of that. 

“I guess not everyone can look at things as radically as you do, Lin.” Toph states. Lin says nothing to that as well. 

“She’s thinking about progression.” Sokka says, gratifying Lin’s outspokenness. “I don’t blame her. It’s her city too. She’s got a right, just as much as anyone else, to disagree with its systems.”

The discussion over the city and its government lasts for quite some time, but Tenzin and Lin decide to no longer add in their own inputs for the rest of the dinner. 

Laughter and clinking glasses sounded from the family lounge well after dinner ended. The adults were spending the remainder of the evening with even more memory sharing, meanwhile the younger guests thought it’d be best to get some space from the adults. 

At the kitchen sink, Kya washes the plates and silverware meticulously and hands them to Lin so she can dry them. This small assembly line of theirs lasted for a while and, even though no words were spoken at first, the silence was actually comforting. 

While squinting her eyes to get a better look at the food stuck between the ridges of a knife, Kya thinks of something once Lin inadvertently sighs to herself. 

“I like your nerve.” Kya tells Lin. Lin looks at her finally, but Kya’s vigorously rubbing her rag over the utensil now. 

“What?” Lin has to ask. 

Kya slides the rag from off the knife and inspects it again for a second. After deeming it clean, she runs it over the hot water and holds it out toward Lin. 

“It’s not easy to challenge the government's ruling system.” Kya answers. “Especially when just about all of the nation’s leaders are sitting at one table.”

Lin then gently takes the knife from her. 

“Oh, that?” Lin thinks aloud. “It wasn’t bravery necessarily. It felt like talking to family more than talking to the nation’s leaders.”

“Yeah, I guess so. Plus, my parents adore you and probably anything you have to say.” Kya reminds herself. “But I also think your presence just demands to be seen and heard.” Kya adds, washing another dish. 

Lin moves her dry rag over a wet bowl now. She’s in deep thought. Did Kya really see that? Sure they’ve known each other for a long time, but they only saw one another a few years at a time. Lin didn’t believe that could give anyone enough time to make a judgment about a person, seeing that people change so much during years spent apart. 

“Really?” Lin asks after her internal conversation. “You actually think that?”

“You make it hard for people _not_ to listen to what you’ve got to say.” Kya assures her. “It’s pretty cool.”

Lin unintentionally raises both her eyebrows. 

“Thanks...” She doesn’t mean to make it sound so unsure, but Kya’s supposed compliment held both issue and praise. 

While Lin was pleased to know that she apparently receives positive attention from others, she also thought about the other side of that – the side her mother would be quick to point out. What if people really noticed Lin for worse reasons? Like when it came to her job, about her status in the city, or not living up to everything her mother is? 

But Lin’s inhibition dissipates once Kya splashes warm water in her face. It seemed she could tell Lin was too in her head at the moment. It lightened the mood for Lin, which was what she needed.

Soon enough, Tenzin walks into the kitchen. 

“Hey.” Tenzin says. Kya and Lin giggle to themselves briefly, both noticing his funny behavior. 

“Hey.” Lin says back, mimicking his hesitance.

“Pretty interesting talk in there.” Tenzin says after. 

“I was just talking about it with her.” Kya replies first. “She’s got guts and she’s so unapologetic about it. I love it.”

“It was also pretty rash.” Tenzin mumbles, killing Kya’s liveliness. 

“What’s your deal, huh?” Lin asks, flicking water into Tenzin’s face now. “It’s not like you really care about the Council.” 

“Maybe so,” Tenzin takes a brief moment to wipe the water from his face with his sleeve. “But it was a little discomforting listening to you dispute the ways of the government – the one Dad was a part of structuring, mind you.” Tenzin lets out. Lin turns her head to secretly roll her eyes.

“You were the only one who felt uncomfortable, Tenzin, okay?” Lin tells him. 

“Don’t pay him any mind.” Kya interrupts. “Your boyfriend has always been overly sensitive and, let me tell you, he’ll never let up.”

Lin hides a grin while Tenzin’s ears grow red. 

“I am not the sensitive one, Kya.” Tenzin claims, trying to remain tranquil. 

“Yeah, I’m extremely convinced.” Kya taunts. 

But before Tenzin can start an argument with his sister, Lin speaks up again. 

“What do you want me to do?” Lin asks him now. “Keep my mouth shut about everything I’m questionable about? That wouldn’t be the Republic City, “up-and-coming” way, would it?”

While it was clearly a slight jest, Lin purposely included some seriousness in that statement. 

“That’s not what I’m getting at.” Tenzin explains. He then rolls his eyes upward to think of better vocabulary. “I’m just saying, maybe try not to be so _indelicate_.”

Lin taps her damp finger over her chin. 

“So, be _sensitively_ uncooperative.” Lin decides, smirking slyly. “Got it!”

Kya chuckles behind them and Tenzin shakes his head slowly, though Lin sees a smile sneak through his lips. 

“You’re impossible.” Tenzin confirms, but allows his hesitant smile to completely show itself now. 

“Yeah, but you’re still crazy about me.” Lin reminds him, linking her arms around Tenzin’s neck now. 

Before Tenzin can pretend to dispute that fact, Lin draws his face closer to hers. 

“Okay, _gross_ , you two.” Kya complains over the couple’s sudden peppering kisses.

Kya then starts to impishly waterbend the soapy dishwater in their direction. Tenzin and Lin instantly give in to Kya’s game, letting their interesting, yet unexpected night finally come to an end with loud laughter and shimmering bubbles floating through the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little long, but 'twas a fun ride imo. Any moments of Team Avatar interacting gives me life 
> 
> unrelated, but i really love kya :')


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief Linzin, but Tenzin later goes home where Aang wants to bring him to his study for a talk. Something he's never requested before.

Months later, outside an apartment complex in the city, the Metalbending Police units spread themselves out around the scene. 

There’d been a bust in one of the buildings since the Chief had a hunch about a new triad hideout. Thankfully, the hunch was correct and police were currently escorting the convicted men and women out of the apartment. For the remainder of time, any other evidence was scored by detectives while bystanders voluntarily made their statements.

“Beifong, the last remaining perps are in the truck.” An officer reports.

Lin turns around firmly and nods at the officer, approving their timely work. 

“Then we’re good to go.” Lin responds. “Let’s book ‘em at Headquarters.” 

She begins to follow her comrades toward the vehicles, but hears familiar feet approach her from behind. 

“Way to go, hotshot.” 

Turning around, Lin grins over at Tenzin as he swings an arm over her shoulder, teasingly. 

“It’s all in a day’s work.” Lin humbly states.

“Busting three triad hideouts in a matter of five weeks?” Tenzin exclaims. “That’s incredible.”

Lin shoves at his arm so that he’ll stop his praise, but Tenzin continues smiling anyway. 

“I can’t take credit for all the force’s success.” Lin replies. “We would’ve been a million steps behind these triads if it weren’t for the Chief.” 

Tenzin and Lin look to the side and see Toph giving her last orders to the squad unit before they take off in the next car. 

“You all would have been even more behind if it wasn’t you leading the squad.” Tenzin says back. But Lin just waves his compliments off. 

“You know, you didn’t have to come. Haven’t you had enough crime-watching for the past few weeks?” Lin reminds Tenzin.

“Can’t I see what my girlfriend gets up to at work?” Tenzin asks. “Besides, a stakeout and bust sounded...kind of exciting.”

“You, Mr. Peace-on-Earth Monk, really thought being in on a triad bust was going to be ‘exciting?’” Lin asks skeptically. Tenzin stifles a laugh. 

“Shocking, isn’t it?” Tenzin plays along.

“Yeah, you’re just full of surprises these days.” Lin states. She then looks around at the city people and news reporters behind the metal “Do Not Cross” barriers. They were just itching to be filled in on what went down in the last hour here on their block. 

“While this was fun,” Tenzin starts. “I should head back to the temple. Mom says she wanted me home early for dinner. She went on and on about how it’s a good thing to have Bumi home for a while and that we should all take advantage of every day – Dramatic Mom speech, you know how she is.” He finishes. 

Lin nods absentmindedly, but in her head, she’s agreeing with Katara’s intentions. Lin now believes everyone should take advantage of the time they have with their family, seeing the way hers turned out. 

Noticing Lin’s distraction, Tenzin steps in and rests his hand over her shoulder.

“You want to join us later?” Tenzin asks. Lin thinks about it, but instead looks over at her own mother across from them. 

“No, it’s alright, I should stick around here. Still lots of work to finish up.” Lin replies. Tenzin doesn’t push and just gives her a knowing and gentle smile. “Maybe some other time?” She then asks him. 

“ _Any_ time.” Tenzin lets her know and kisses her. Afterwards, he grips onto his air glider and sets out for the sky. 

Lin watches him soar, admiring him, and then looks back at the tasks at hand.

If her mother didn’t meet with a few reporters soon, she was certain they’d try jumping over the barriers.

Once Toph is finally done speaking with yet another officer, Lin approaches her before her mother hops into the car.

“Chief, the press are waiting to hear from you.” Lin informs her mother, but Toph remains complacent where she is and opens up the car door instead. “Chief?” Lin says again.

“We’ve got a lot to go over back at Headquarters. I’m in no mood for entertaining the press.” Toph replies with a collected composure. 

“I get that, but this story’s huge, you know?” Lin says, confused as to why she had to remind her mother of that in the first place. “You’re all anyone’s talking about, they want to hear from their hero.”

“Hero.” Toph repeats, chuckling. “They always say that.” She feels the side of the vehicle. Once her hand finds the door handle, she opens it up and climbs into the passenger side. 

“Because it’s true.” Lin answers, but her mother’s lack of expression conflicts her. “Isn’t it?”

“Well, I’m tired.” Toph repeats, much to Lin’s surprise. “Maybe _you_ should talk to them.”

Lin nearly begins to laugh, but her mother doesn’t appear to be joking.

“I don’t–” Lin stutters. “But I don’t have anything to say.” 

“If that’s the way you see it, kiddo.” Toph then hits her hand over the car door twice and the driver starts up the ignition, driving away. 

Once Toph’s gone, Lin looks back at the questionable stares of all the people who are waiting to be informed.

She didn’t think she could possibly do this, fill in for Toph. But, maybe her mother made a good point. The only reason why Lin assumed she didn’t have anything to say was simply because she was telling herself she didn’t. If she went out there as herself maybe, to the reporters and the citizens, they’d feel just as comfortable. 

Straightening out her uniform, Lin takes a step in the citizens’ direction. 

  
  
  
  


After dinner at Air Temple Island, Tenzin stands beside Katara as they wash the serving bowls together at the sink. Across from them, Bumi sits at the table in the corner, peeling the skin off a pear with his pocket knife. 

While feeling the soap suds with his fingers, Tenzin smiles to himself, remembering the liberating time he had with Lin hours earlier. 

She’d really shown her true potential ever since she became an official cop after all this time. That’s why he popped in when police business was hot in the city streets. He had to see how all her hard work paid off up close, and he was glad he did. She was one of the most fearless and daring officers he’d ever seen. He could tell she loved what she was doing for the city and that made everything even more inspiring. 

But the more Tenzin thought of Lin, the more he thought of Toph too. It was nice to see that Lin wanted to be around her mother more often, though Lin would never admit that she was doing that intentionally. While Tenzin knew Toph has always been a resilient chief, woman, and mother, with Su being gone for a year already, Tenzin knew she had to be going through a rough time. But if people have Lin to count on, they’re always in good hands. Tenzin believed that heavily. 

“What are you smiling about over there?” Katara asks Tenzin, flicking some water in his direction. He laughs and wipes the water off his cheekbone with his shoulder.

“Nothing, nothing.” Tenzin assures his mother, but he still doesn’t hold back from blushing. 

“He’s probably thinking about that way out of his league, cop girlfriend of his.” Bumi interjects with a gruff chuckle.

Bumi may have grown full facial hair and sported more muscles over his body in the last few years, but his lackluster jokes remained juvenile all the same. 

“You know, you can move your mouth while you put some of these dishes away.” Tenzin snaps. 

“Nuh-uh.” Bumi hums. “Mom says I’m the guest tonight.”

Tenzin huffs and rolls his eyes. Still, he decides not to argue any further. 

“You were out a long time this evening.” Katara points out. “Did you have a good time?”

“Yes, definitely.” Tenzin replies eagerly. 

“How’s Lin?”

“She’s doing amazing.” Tenzin answers with a dreamy exhale. Katara hides her smile as he continues to talk. “I mean, I knew she would do an amazing job, but seeing her fighting crime up close is unlike anything I could have imagined. She’s so fierce.” 

“I’m glad to hear that still never changed about her.” Katara thinks aloud. “What did you do the whole time?”

“She let me stick around and even help overlook the perimeter, just in case any of the triad members tried to make a run for it.” Tenzin acted as though it wasn’t a huge deal, but he’d been squirming inside the whole time. 

“Well, that seems fun.” Katara says, grinning. 

“Tell me about it! And everything went well, luckily.” Tenzin states proudly. “The members of the triad are being booked as we speak.”

Katara finally lets her son see her approving and wide smile.

“You and Lin did always make a good team.” She lets out sweetly. 

Tenzin looks at her with hope swelled up in his chest. 

“You really think so?” Tenzin finally asks. 

Katara stands on her toes to give Tenzin a kiss on the cheek.

“I’ve thought so for a long time, hun.” She assures him.

Tenzin didn’t know a day where his mother wasn’t right about something, so he grins widely at the thought of him and Lin being a team forever.

“Thanks, Mom.” Tenzin sincerely says. Katara waves her hand at him, not needing the gratitude, but Tenzin still feels grateful for her nonetheless. 

“I guess it is good that you got yourself a little girlfriend now.” Bumi comments. “Mom, remember when he was five, he thought he was gonna marry Kya?” 

“Shut up!” Tenzin shrieks, not wanting such an embarrassing memory to be reminisced. 

“Bumi, leave him alone.” Katara demands, but even she’s trying hard not to laugh with him. 

“He cried so much when she turned down the proposal!” Bumi adds, wiping a fake tear from his eyes as he continues his signature outrageous cackle. Now, Katara chuckles out loud too. She raises her hand at Tenzin to express her guilt for laughing, but Tenzin is not convinced. 

While they carry on, Tenzin simply pouts and continues tending to the dishes. 

“Tenzin.” 

The laughter simmers down upon seeing Aang in the kitchen doorway. His eyes are warm as he looks at his sons and Katara, but Tenzin could tell his father was eager about something. 

“When you’re finished, would you mind meeting me in my study for a minute?” Aang asks. 

Tenzin nods leisurely, but he couldn't be sure if this was some kind of test or not. 

It didn’t seem much like an optional request, but it wasn’t a command either. To Tenzin, it sounded more like a formal invitation; as if he should have felt privileged to be asked this question. 

Aang then nods back at Tenzin’s confirmation and heads back to his study. 

Tenzin takes a moment to look down at his hands to think. He didn’t just want to walk in there without mentally preparing himself. After all, no one was ever invited into his father’s study. 

“Don’t get so stiff, Tenzin. I’m sure you’re not in any trouble.” Katara assures him. 

But Tenzin wasn’t assuming he was in trouble – considering the fact that he was usually never in trouble for anything – but he did feel a peculiar mysteriousness in his father’s words. 

“Then, what’s going on?” Tenzin asks himself. 

“Go and find out.” Katara tells him.

This also spoke a multitude of words. Katara rarely allowed Tenzin to get out of doing chores either. 

“Dad’s never asked me into his study before either.” Bumi mentions, probing the skinned pear with the tip of his knife now. 

“You wanna take my place?” Tenzin asks him. Bumi opens his mouth to say something smart back, but then changes his mind. Perhaps this wasn’t something to be jealous about. 

Eventually, Tenzin sighs and goes to dry his hands with a towel. 

Before leaving, he looks toward his mother and brother for any last gestures of support. Still, everyone is speechless. 

Finally making it to the door of his father’s study, Tenzin takes hold of the knob staring him down. 

The more time passed, the more anxious he felt. So, he opened up the door. 

In the room, sitting in the two comfortable guest chairs, are men dressed in semi-formal attire. Aang was seated behind his own desk, smiling now. Upon seeing Tenzin at the door, everyone stands instantly, but gracefully. 

Tenzin had not known what to expect, but it definitely was not along the lines of all this. He didn’t remember this much attention on him since his Airbending Master ceremony, and that was seven years ago now. 

Before he can mutter a syllable to his father, one of the two gentlemen speaks first. 

“Good afternoon, Master Tenzin.” A man in red garments greets. “Glad you were able to join us.”

Tenzin shows a smile, almost robotically, and watches as both guests bow to him after. 

“Good to see you.” The other gentleman, a man in green, traditional attire says. By the look of the men’s faces and their now recognizable, and fairly conventional, clothing, Tenzin started to piece together where he had seen them before. 

“You’re...members of the Council.” Tenzin replies instead of greeting them back appropriately. 

They nod at him and Tenzin sees his father beckon him into the room with a few waves of his hand. 

Tenzin finally treds into the room, but he’s cautious with his movements. This room suddenly felt like a minefield to him.

“I asked them to join me today for a meeting.” Aang finally explains. “We were discussing future solutions to our nation’s social and political developments, until they raised an inviting proposition.”

“What kind of proposition?” Tenzin asks, keeping his skeptic tone at bay as best as he could. 

“Well,” one of the Councilmen starts out. “With the United Republic growing by the day, we acknowledged that the society would need to have a stronger ruling sanction.” The older man informs, palming his drooping beard. 

Tenzin remains speechless. He still wasn’t seeing the point. He couldn’t understand what a bunch of boring, old politicians wanted with him. 

“With a growing population,” the other Councilman says, drawing away from Tenzin’s silence. “Could come a growth of social instability.” He presses on. 

“Perhaps.” Tenzin says. 

“And with this instability, we will need the aid of an influencing leader who will join us in ensuring the nation’s safety and prosperity.” The first Councilman then states urgently. 

Though he felt out of place entirely, Tenzin nods as if he is on the same page as everyone else. 

“Yes, I agree.” Tenzin responds. 

“Good.” The Councilman replies. “We think _you’d_ be the perfect leader for the job.”

Upon hearing this, Tenzin feels as if a ruthless gust of wind has just run past his face. _That’s what this is all for_ , he thinks to himself, _a recruitment_? 

Tenzin looks to his father to make sure what he heard wasn’t serious, but his father just stares back at him with a huge and giddy grin; it was the kind of grin a generous young man like Tenzin didn’t want to get rid of by reacting the wrong way. 

“Um-” Tenzin sputters out, regretting it entirely afterwards. “Why?”

The men, including Tenzin’s father, all share a scratchy chuckle. 

“Why? Because you are one of your generation’s greatest achievements. You’ve really made history at such a young age.” One of the Councilmen praised afterwards. “People look to you.”

“They do?” Tenzin quietly asks himself. 

“With your guidance, Republic City will no doubt remain the peaceful and harmonious nation your father and Firelord Zuko intended it to be.” The last Councilman goes on. 

Tenzin clears his throat sharply though, to him, it sounds incredibly unprofessional. 

There was no prepping whatsoever for Tenzin; no warnings nor disclaimers. His father blatantly, and extremely unapologetically, threw him into politics. He couldn’t possibly find a moment to retain everything he was hearing right now, so Tenzin backs up, needing some room to breathe. Then, he looks at his father.

“Dad?” Tenzin says. At this, Aang straightens his posture. Finally, he senses the urgency in his son’s voice. “A word, please?”

After clearing his throat, Aang rises from his chair and approaches Tenzin who is already making his way out the door.

“We’ll only be a moment.” Aang assures the Councilmen. 

The men gesture for them to take all the time they need. Tenzin now takes this opportunity to guide his father swiftly out of the room. 

Once they’re out, Tenzin closes the door behind him semi-gently. 

“What was that about?” Tenzin whispers violently. 

“Woah, woah, woah.” Aang responds as his hands pat down the tense air between them. “I think they made a good call, appointing you to be their new Council member.”

“No – Dad!” Tenzin exclaims. “I didn’t want to be appointed. I don’t even want to be a Council member.”

Aang is struck by the lack of hesitation in Tenzin’s claim. 

“But, why?” Aang asks. “Being a leader is in your spirit. You’re good with people, you’re inspirational.” He lists. “Really, name a better candidate.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about any of this? Did Uncle set this up?” Tenzin asks straight out. 

“No, no, they had this discussion days ago. Your uncle couldn't make it to their meeting at the time, anyway.” Aang defends. “I promise you.”

Tenzin looks away for a moment to make sense of all that.

“So, they decided this upon themselves?” Tenzin asks aloud. “Without any incentive?”

“Yes.” Aang truthfully answers. “I had no idea they’d bring you up in the meeting. But when they mentioned how perfect of an addition you’d be to the Council, I realized the proposition was genius; I couldn’t agree more. My youngest son, being the new nation’s co-leader with the Council.”

“I already have responsibilities, Dad.” Tenzin reminds him. “I look over the temple and the Acolytes. Plus, aren’t I so much younger than the current members? No one’s going to hear me out when it comes to politics.”

“Firstly, you won’t need to worry about everyone here on the island.” Aang informs him, gripping onto Tenzin’s shoulders. “Honestly, son, I want you to get off this island once in a while. I think I’ve had my kids cooped up here for far too long as it is. I mean, look at Kya and Bumi. They left home as soon as they could–”

“I go out too sometimes, you know?” Tenzin claims defensively.

“Well, I’m not sure I’d say the triad busts you and Lin get into every so often count.” Aang smirks. 

“What’s wrong with that?” Tenzin asks. 

“Nothing!” Aang defends. “I love that you two spend time together out there, but doesn’t seeing Lin at her job make you want to do something just as impactful?”

Tenzin couldn’t deny that point. The work Lin did was incredibly inspirational to the city and to him. 

“And yes, you are young. But you’ve always had a mature mind. Trust me, son. Everyone’s going to listen to what you have to say.” Aang adds in. “You don’t have to think too hard about it right now.” He promises after watching Tenzin’s eyes wander. “If anything, they’d just want to make you an apprentice first so you’d learn the ropes. But nothing is set in stone. I just felt honored, on your behalf, by their offer.”

Tenzin lets go of his tightly-held breath finally. He completely understood where his father was coming from. But it wasn’t just that he assumed he couldn’t do this job, he was unsure about how his leadership would ever honor that of his father’s. 

“Dad,” Tenzin finally releases his words. “I don’t–I don’t want to mess things up. For myself, for the city, and definitely not for you.” 

Aang shakes his head slowly and grabs Tenzin’s arms to hug him affectionately. When he pulls away, he keeps a steady look on Tenzin. 

“Listen to me, Tenzin.” Aang encourages. “All I want is to be assured that, once I’m gone, everything I helped build here will remain standing as righteous as I always hoped it would.” Tenzin presses his lips together to think hard on those words. “I know others are capable of helping lead the city too, but no one is worthier than you.”

Embracing the encouragement from his father now, Tenzin stood firmly in front of his father’s study again. 

When he was young, someone else extremely self-disciplined and wise reminded him that if he could have chosen a much simpler life, he would have; essentially, anyone would. What Tenzin faced was no simple, paralleled life, but there had to be a reason as to why this life was chosen for him. Tenzin believed there was a reason and purpose in everything. As his father said, he would not be around for very long. It was inherently clear that, as much as Aang was capable of doing so much for this city on his own, he would truly need support and assistance moving forward. 

And who else could properly lead this nation the way his father would? Tenzin has to consider that _he_ could at least be the next best thing. 

Tenzin has always understood and has made peace with his path: he had to be what his father stood for in the city once he was no longer around. 

Tenzin inhales a short breath. Afterwards, he opens the door and the two Councilmen stare toward him with hopeful eyes. 

“I think...I’d like to hear more about your proposition regarding the Council.” Tenzin daringly requests.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Lin and Toph in this one. This story's pretty much halfway over, which is crazy :'(  
> All of this kinda poured out of me. Had to see it to the end. I think I'm going to settle for 17 chaps, but we will see..
> 
> This one here hits home a bit, so it may seem a little wordy. Kinda lost myself. I've always connected with Lin on a spiritual level, like forreal. 
> 
> Okay,,, on with it then T.T

It was a new, yet especially standard, afternoon for Lin right now. 

Having just got home from her eight hour shift moments ago, she had to collapse down on her carpet floor for a short rest. 

While on the ground, she kept her eyes up at the ceiling of her room. She noted that it was much quieter these past months; and while it’s been nice to have less distractions, Lin also felt a sense of discomposure at home now. 

She assumed it was her feeling detached because of all her work, just like her mother warned her would happen. But Lin thinks that, just maybe, it stemmed from doing her job without any desire behind it the way she once did. 

This, however, puzzled Lin. Being a cop was all she wanted. She had both the build and the emotional endurance to take on such a profession. But, was that all somehow not enough? She could surpass all of her senior officers, stow away any personal baggage every day, and come to work with zero distress, yet this was not enough to help her find her purpose here? 

Lin thought about when she first began feeling this haunting doubt. The more she thought of it, the more she thought of her mother. Then, of her sister.

Su had been away at the Earth Kingdom for over a year already, and while her mother kept in touch with Su regularly, Lin refrained from doing the same. 

What did they have to say to one another? After all Su did to the relationship Lin so desperately tried to keep alive with their mother – not to mention, scarring Lin with a lifetime’s worth of resentment? Lin felt as though that was the final straw; she’d never allow Su back into her life again. 

But back when Su was around, Lin noticed that her mother was at least more responsive. Now, all Toph does is avoid people these days. Lin couldn’t wrap her head around why that was, but it troubled her beyond words. She wondered if, all this time, Su was the one thing that kept her mother’s head on straight. But if that was the case, it made Lin all the more irritated, seeing as she has always been the most level-headed out of all the Beifongs in this household.

At least, according to Lin.

To get these unsatisfying thoughts out of her head, Lin quickly rolls off her back and onto her stomach, proceeding to do well-paced, yet vigorous push-ups. 

Moments later, a knock sounds at Lin’s door. But before she can answer it, the door creaks open.

“Not interrupting anything, am I?” Toph asks Lin as she steps in. 

Lin stops her push-ups to look up at her mother dressed in her casual house clothes.

“What is it?” Lin asks, holding her planking position for a few seconds. 

“Just coming in to see what you were doing. It’s been so quiet around here.” Toph offhandedly comments. Lin looks away, realizing her mother was noticing the exact same changes she was seeing around here. “Plus, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Well,” Lin resumes exercising. “I’m a little busy. But, if it’s quick, I can talk.” 

Toph bites the inside of her cheek, becoming a bit flustered.

“It’s not quick, so why don’t you just stop whatever it is you’re doing?” Toph snaps. “For just a minute.” 

Lin felt taken aback by the unexpected tone and stood on her feet finally. 

“I’m going to visit your sister and I want you to come with me.” Toph lets out. 

Lin has to sit on top of her bed after hearing that. Her mother must have completely missed the memo. 

“Why?” Lin asks. 

“What do you mean, ‘why?’” Toph replies back. “You’re her sister, this is the first time you two have been apart in all your lives. You should be seeing each other.”

“If you ask me, I’ve been much better since we’ve been apart.” Lin responds, resting back on her hands. 

Toph sighed in defeat and leaned on the wall. Lin observed how significant this was for her mother, and that made her more upset.

“Why are you so hung up over her being away and us needing to spend more time together?” Lin continues. “You’re the one who sent her away.”

“Lin, don’t start that.” Toph demands. “You know why I had to make that decision.”

Lin releases a spiteful laugh at that.

“Actually, Mom, I don’t understand half of the decisions you’ve made throughout my entire life.” Lin argues. “I don’t understand why you’d let her get away with everything, why I’m expected to force down every poor choice you make for the family and keep my mouth shut.”

“Lin.” Toph warns.

“Let’s also not forget how you’ve decided to dodge me, the press, and the rest of the people in this city. For weeks they’ve been left confused by your lack of appearances at public events all of a sudden.” Lin spews out. 

“My goodness, _that_ again?” Toph groans. “Just drop it, will you?”

“How can I?” Lin asks back. “Everyone looks to me when you don’t show, and then I have to make up something believable that you’d say!”

“Oh stop, it’s not like anyone’s _making_ you do anything.” Toph claims tiredly. “Besides, it’s not my job to blab about embellished crime stories to the boney-butt press.” 

“Yes, actually it is.” Lin says back. 

“Well, not for much longer.” Toph states, unyielding this time. “I plan on retiring. Very soon, actually.” 

Lin sits upright on her bed and stares at her mother’s face. 

What Lin just heard had to be a lie, a joke – anything else but the truth. She counted on this to be untrue. Because if it wasn’t, then she had to ask herself, yet again, what all this has been for the whole time. 

“No. You’re not.” It came out like a whisper but it felt like a shout in Lin’s chest. 

“Yes, I want to retire. I decided on it two weeks ago.” Toph states, reeling in a sharp breath with her nose. Meanwhile, the confirmation stings at Lin’s nerves and she starts gripping the bed sheets underneath her fingernails. 

“So, you’re quitting?” Lin finally asks. Toph sighs yet again. 

“Are you listening to me, Lin?” Toph asks her. “I’m _retiring_.” 

“Well, sorry, but to me it sounds like quitting, giving up, throwing in the towel–” 

“Call it what you want.” Toph tells her, throwing her hand up. “Seems there’s nothing more I can do for Republic City...” She continues, but her words trail off. 

“What do you plan to do now?” Lin continues asking. Nothing her mother said helped this situation make more sense. 

“I don’t know, _relax_ for once?” Toph replies. 

Lin stands up again to pace the carpet floor. Of course her mother would treat this as a game. But to Lin, this was everything; this was her _life_. 

“I can’t believe this.” Lin exhales, now feeling the anxiety intensify. 

“Of course you can’t.” Toph comments. “I’m making a choice that I feel is right and, again, you’ve got an issue about my decision.”

“Because your decisions have a tendency to suck!” Lin shoots back. 

“Lin, cut it out.” Toph asserts, nearly ready to lose the rest of her patience as well. 

“This is all you do.” Lin exclaims, looking up to the ceiling now. “You just come up with these selfish ideas and expect people to go along with them, without giving a proper explanation. Why can’t you just do the right thing for everyone instead of just _yourself_? How hard was it really for you? You supervise, give a few orders here and there, then talk into some reporters’ microphones and go home?” Lin continues with a newer, more cutting voice. 

“Is that really what you think my job was for over twenty years?” Toph asks, placing her hands on her sides. Lin wanted to admit that she knew her words were childish even to her, but she refused to give her mother that satisfaction. “And I don’t know if you recall, but I had a second job after being Chief: raising you and your sister.” 

Now Lin is really alert. 

“You give yourself too much credit, Mom.” Lin says. “And if anyone raised me, it was me.” 

“Is that so?” Toph asks, taking a step further into the room. 

“It is so!” Lin says back.

“Lin.” Toph tries a different tone. “I know I’ve messed up, but now I’m trying to make things right. That’s why I’ve made plans to retire later and then, see your sister.”

Lin drags her hand over her forehead and searches for any words that could properly express her aggravating confusion. 

“How is that making things right all of a sudden?” Lin asks. 

“I’m tired of neglecting her.” Toph admits. After this, Lin’s own face unclenches and the pressure she held before alleviates. “I can’t stand it anymore. But I think it’d be a good idea if you and I go together.”

Lin’s inner conscience fights with her in this situation again. There was no denying that the suggestion brought her a certain sense of ease, but she couldn’t be sure if that feeling was to be trusted. Just like she wasn’t sure if her sister could still be trusted. 

Lin began to painfully remember all she went through; always hoping that her sister wasn’t out ruining her life in a number of ways, hoping that she was surrounding herself around the right kinds of people. But, in the end, Su ended up doing the exact opposite of the right thing every time. Plus, as many times as Lin went out of her way to try and lead Su in a better direction, how was she repaid? With a scar on her face that’d last the rest of their lives. 

Lin had always been skeptical about her sister ever since she was born, all because anything new that entered her life always left her in the most heartbreaking and disappointing of ways. 

This was no different. 

“The answer is no.” Lin breathes out, and Toph’s arms go loose at her side upon hearing this. “It will always be no.”

“Why, Lin?” Toph asks, seemingly helpless now, and Lin couldn’t stand to hear that kind of vulnerability in her mother’s voice. 

“I don’t want to see her.” Lin returns her words with a more forced power. “What I want to see is you not throw something away like you always do.”

“Why am I always made the bad guy?” Toph questions for the millionth time in Lin’s life. “I’m trying to do better. I have always been an absent mother and I hated it, Lin!” she reveals, now letting go of all her defenses. “So, I decided I won’t be absent anymore.” 

“Oh, really? And what about me, huh?” Lin points out. “What am I supposed to do here?”

“Lin, I want you to come with me!” Toph explains again. “Forget all this. We both know why you’re doing this and why you’ve always felt like you needed this job.” Lin attempts to hide how personally targeted she feels over those words, but stands her ground nonetheless. “Don’t you want to start focusing on something different?” Toph suggests. 

But Lin has to laugh at this.

“You work day in and day out to be the best at this job and it’s the only thing that matters to you,” Lin starts out. “But it takes your youngest daughter to commit a crime and live far away for you to finally start thinking about the importance of _family_?” Lin asks. She was in utter disarray and it was starting to make her lose control of herself. “It doesn’t make sense, Mom.” Lin continues. “Just do _this_ one thing right; just stay here and finish something you started for once! Just be the Chief and stop quitting on everyone!”

But after she releases the rest of her pent up anger, Lin jumps in her skin once Toph’s own built up aggravation reaches its peak as she slams her fist over the wall. 

“Well, how about you do it?” Toph replies back. “You’ve walked in my footsteps long enough now, so that means _you’re_ capable of being Chief, right?” 

Lin breathes in and out heavily, knowing her mother had hit home in one of the lowest ways she could have. 

But she wondered if her mother really meant that. She’d been told she’d be just as good – if not better – at her mother’s position, but here she was actually bringing up the idea. Toph was essentially tossing the torch into Lin’s unsteady hands like it was nothing. Which made Lin wonder if all of it was for nothing: the title, the job, her mother’s approval. 

Lin rubs her chin with the back of her hand, knowing she was beginning to sweat, but she’s prepared to end this conversation now. 

“Maybe I will.” Lin says, making sure her words sound as dispassionate as they feel.

“Fine.” Toph, though struck by Lin’s resolute statement, pulls a neutral facade. But she knows she can’t hide that exterior for long, so she begins to turn away and exit her daughter’s room finally. 

“Yeah, I’ll do it.” Lin surprisingly goes on. “I’ll pick up your slack, the same way I had to pick up your slack as a mother.” 

“What?” Toph stops in her tracks and strains her ears, just in case what she heard was just a dangerous misunderstanding. 

“You know that’s what I did.” Lin confirms all too bravely. “That's practically _all_ I did. You couldn’t acknowledge my efforts when I was training to become a cop, but you could’ve at least noticed how I was always trying to keep this family from falling apart.” 

Toph finally turns all the way around, but remains silent, which surprises even herself. But a part of her had to listen to the rest of this. For so long, she chose to perceive things the way she needed to, but never stopped to consider what her daughters saw instead. 

“Now look at us!” Lin says and Toph nearly flinches at her daughter’s tone. “And don’t blame it on my “doom and gloom” moods as you always put it. This was you! This was you and your failure to notice just what your neglect has done to me, to Su – all of us! So, whatever! Do what you want!” Lin finishes and slams herself back down onto her bed. 

After allowing Lin to calm her nerves, Toph straightens her back. 

“Lin. You can’t blame me for _every_ downside that has happened to us.” Toph attempts to reason with her. “I may not be perfect, but I was trying. I encouraged you both to figure out your paths on your own. I’m starting to see the error in that, though. And Su – Su is still just a child. So, it’s time I set things right. But you? You’re a grown woman now, Lin. It’s not my fault you’re unhappy with the path _you_ decided to take.” She says with a heavy breath. “You have all the power to change things the way you need to. But I didn’t want this for either of you. The pain, the frustration – not any of it.” Toph promises. 

Lin scoffs and keeps her head turned away from her mother. 

“Well, you should’ve thought about that before you settled down and had us without knowing what you were doing.” Lin coldly remarks. 

“Okay, enough.” Toph decides. “I can’t listen to this anymore. I’m going to go see my parents and Su, all I wanted was to know if you’d join me. But if you think we’re all better off separated, then fine. I can’t tell you what’s right.” Toph, completely dispirited now, finally grabs hold of the doorknob. 

“Not like you ever could.” Lin shoots back. She knew it was juvenile, fighting constantly for the last word, but this kind of defiance was the only thing Lin felt like she could fight for right now. 

“Good night, Lin.” Toph responds instead. “I’ll call you once I’m there.”

Lin hears her door finally close and that’s when she looks toward it, peering at the empty space her mother stood in only a second ago. 

After a while, Lin turns on her side and huddles into the pillows behind her head. 

She thought hard about her mother’s words but knew, deep down, she would not be answering that call when it came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ow. Both my favorite and least favorite chapter to write. Just hurts me to know they had it like this, and then took so damn long to drift back to one another later on. 
> 
> thanks for still being here and reading. cant believe it's almost over but im happy to have finally shared this with you all. the gratitude i hold is astronomical, truly


	11. Chapter 11

Lin’s words held true for the next four months. For weeks, she allowed the ringing of the house telephone to echo throughout the empty halls and barren bedrooms. But after some time, the ringing did cease. Lin didn’t know why, but the day it finally stopped, she felt that the house was somewhat emptier than before. 

Lin, since she was a small girl, learned to make loneliness a known acquaintance, but the hollowness that took over this place now was something different. Back then, she at least knew her mother would return from the world and come back home eventually. These days, she wasn’t so sure. 

She urged herself not to show that she cared so much. She refused to be defeated by her mother when she wasn’t even here. 

Thankfully, her being with Tenzin this morning helps rid her mind of the shadows of her estranged family. 

Her bedroom is dressed in gold as midday is threatening to finally arrive. They both lay underneath her comforter, not knowing how long they’d been in that state but appreciating being detached to time. 

As light whispers ensue, Lin makes a chuckle along Tenzin’s bare ribcage and he squirms at the tickle of her warm breath. 

With the bedroom thickly coated in heat and the soft murmurs, everything feels as though it’s floating. 

Lin trails her fingers along the blue arrow that lines her partner’s arm. When her nail meets the tender skin of his shoulder, Tenzin takes her wrist into his palm, bringing it to his lips to leave a deep kiss.

Tenzin was enjoying this moment, too, nearly forgetting that they’d, at some point, need to untangle from one another and go about the day. But he knows he can’t quite keep his anxiousness about today dormant for long, so he clasps the bridge of his nose with his fingers. 

Within moments, he begins humming and mumbling something to himself, suddenly becoming mentally distant from Lin.

“What are you mumbling about?” Lin has to ask.

  
“Memorizing.” Tenzin corrects her.

“Okay.” Lin drags. “And what are you memorizing?” 

“I’ve got some sort of declaration to go over later today. It’s part of the induction-”

“Oh, not this again.” Lin interrupts, violently rolling on her back now. 

Tenzin watches as a couple of pillow feathers glide through the air in response to Lin’s movements. 

“What?” Tenzin asks, trying to return to the space they were in only moments ago.

“Not another word about the Council, seriously.” Lin says. “I had enough of it last night. You know, you really need to work on your pillow talk.”

Tenzin rolls his eyes at that. 

“Well, sorry if I’ve been so _chatty_ about it, but I’m just a bit nervous. Excited, but nervous. I’ve never had to do anything like this.” His breath becomes faint as his mind goes back to the words he tried memorizing earlier. 

Lin simply shakes her head at him.

“Still don’t know how you were talked into doing this.” She grumbles. 

Tenzin gives up with his memorization and looks at Lin and her classic scrunched up face. 

“It’s like I said, I decided to do this on my own.” Tenzin explains. His eyes then drift toward the window across from them. “I wanted this position.” But the words sound as though he’s now speaking to just himself. 

“Right.” Lin replies, taking notice of his mental distraction. “Like you said.” 

“I have to leave them with a good impression. This is everything.”

“Everything, huh?” 

“My dad and uncle are gonna need to pass the torch and I have to get prepared; keep my head on straight.”

Lin knew there was no getting around the subject. It was clear when Tenzin’s mind was made up. 

“Well!” Lin says, giving his blanket-covered knee a slap. “You can’t keep your head on straight with an empty stomach, can you?” After that, Lin tries sitting up but Tenzin takes a quick moment to gently pull her back. 

He was more than used to Lin’s occasional passiveness, but these days, he needed more than just the compliant, indifferent responses. Maybe it was all for selfish reasons, but because this new career would require him to go above and beyond, Tenzin needed all the assurance he could get to help him feel that he was still on the right path. 

“Hey.” Tenzin says and Lin looks at him, mindful of his show of tenderness. “I think this is gonna be a good thing.” 

Tenzin, in all his vulnerability, begins to remember his mother calling him and Lin a great team. Tenzin remembered believing in that himself. He wonders if, maybe, this is where that claim would continue to prove itself and even strengthen. He hopes Lin feels the same. In fact, he’s relying on her to. 

“Yeah, I know.” Lin answers. But she didn’t. Instead, she still felt opposed. But she didn’t feel it necessary to show him any more of her doubts. She knew the feeling of being disapproved all the time too well. “I just never cared for those head-shakers and yes-men over there. Your uncle is, of course, the only ethical member in my opinion. Not to mention, his ideas are always the most well thought out.”

Tenzin smirks, feeling slightly better. 

“And that’s why he’ll be the one mentoring me for a while. I want to make sure that even once he’s retired, his legacy will live on in this city.” 

“Hmph.” Lin hums. 

Tenzin pays no mind to her insistent stubbornness and instead takes advantage of this moment to bring up another matter. 

“Speaking of...have you heard from your mother recently?” Tenzin asks.

The conversation in no way could have led to Lin’s mother, but she knew what he was trying to do. 

Lin shrugs. “I’m not usually home, so I’ve most likely been missing a few of her calls. But, I’m sure she’s the same as always.”

“Hm.” Tenzin lets out, making fun of Lin’s usual sound of disapproval. Lin easily takes notice of it. 

“What’s it matter?”

Tenzin didn’t feel he had to spell it out, but he was willing to bite a little. 

“It’s just been four months now. I didn’t even know she was planning to retire until I read about it in the papers.” Tenzin reminds her. At this, Lin turns her head to avoid his knowing eyes. “Were you ever planning to talk to me?”

Lin takes a breath in. 

“Is there something you want to hear?”

Tenzin holds his stare on her for a moment longer, but could see in Lin’s eyes that she was willing to win this one. All he could really do was meet her halfway. 

“Guess not.” Tenzin admits and rests his neck along the pillow. 

Lin senses it here, too. Him mimicking her own passiveness. She was torn. She wasn’t one to behave like this, but she couldn’t lie to herself that she was experiencing emotions that brought on the sensitive side she pretends not to have. Basically, she wasn’t particularly enjoying the fact that Tenzin wasn’t as persistent as he used to be.

“Still want breakfast?” Tenzin suddenly asks. 

“Oh!”

Lin hadn’t realized how long her internal conversation went on inside her head. 

Instantly, Lin gets her ankles caught in the sheets as she tries to leave the bed. She’s unsuccessful in her first attempt, though, as she still manages to fall on top of Tenzin and proceeds to roll off the bed eventually. Tenzin comically coughs after the feeling of Lin’s knees on his chest. Meanwhile, she snickers and swings her nightgown over her body, tying the sash in the center before hurrying to the kitchen to whip up breakfast. 

As Lin can be heard whistling over the crackling of flames and the bubbling of the pot, Tenzin sighs and tilts his head gracefully to the side of the pillow. His eyes come to a close after a minute, allowing his thoughts to align. 

While Tenzin has never found himself to be the most open person around, he knew what repression could do to an uptight mind like his. It’s the reason he can’t wrap his head around Lin’s new behavior. He’s known her nearly all their lives, yet she insists on shutting her thoughts in. As if he doesn’t know there’s more to her story. He could live with her new changes, but it didn’t mean it’d be simple; to somehow grow a bit more distant with someone who’s right in front of you. 

Before Tenzin realizes it, Lin comes back into the room to greet Tenzin with a tray. On top of it sits a large bowl, two sets of chopsticks and two cups of tea, not yet steeped completely. 

Tenzin sits up in the bed and looks over the tray Lin is now setting on his lap. He places his hand over his mouth, feeling a rough chuckle wanting to escape from his throat. He can’t hide it enough, though, since Lin punches him in his arm right away. 

“I was working with what I had.” Lin defends. “I told you, I’m not home much.”

Inside the large bowl was congee with many clumps still present. It was topped off with shavings of ginger, some ginkgo nuts sparsely sprinkled around, and sliced boiled egg that Lin must have accidentally dropped in the pot, going by the mangled state of the egg white. 

Nevertheless, the attempt earned Lin a huge, wet kiss on the forehead from Tenzin. She hides her embarrassment by beginning to stuff her mouth with her first few bites. 

While eating, they talk about the cuisine skills that neither of them possess. The banter was lighthearted and, in this moment, Tenzin didn’t feel like ruining this time with his concerns about his duties to the city. 

“Breakfast for champions, huh?” Lin preaches. 

“Ah, yes, curd-loving champions.” Tenzin teases. Lin then chuckles into his shoulder. 

“You’re the one who’s gotta be at City Hall soon. I tried to be quick.” 

“It’s okay, the ginger is a perfect touch.” Tenzin adds in, mushing the porridge in his mouth around with his tongue. 

“I’ll add beef stock next time.” Lin says. Tenzin hums, looking up. 

“Vegetable stock works great, too.” He says, holding a grin. Lin pushes him in the arm lightly. 

“Get out of here with that.” Lin tells him. 

Tenzin laughs at her again. 

“Hope your kids aren’t picky eaters. That’ll be your luck.” Tenzin says. 

“Hmph,” Lin groans. “Don’t even joke like that.” 

“Why?” Tenzin teases on. 

“I don’t ever want to worry about feeding a bunch of snot-nose monsters.”

“That’s what everyone says at first.” Tenzin says, putting his cup of tea to his lips. 

“I’m serious.” Lin then says. Tenzin refrains from taking his sip. “Besides, when you’ve raised a kid like Su, what do you need your own for?”

“Really?” Tenzin asks. This was new information for him. 

“Really what?” Lin asks back. 

“You’ve always felt that way?” Tenzin elaborates. “You know, about starting families?” 

“Pretty much.”

Her voice and words felt incredibly decisive, despite Tenzin’s own ears wishing to hear something a bit more contingent. Sure, young adults at their age were to go through differing emotions on the subject, but Lin has always been strong-willed. There was no shifting her views much, at least not easily. 

“I get that you’ve got one of the most admirable families around,” Lin adds once Tenzin’s been silent enough. “But look at Kya and Bumi. I’m sure they get where I’m coming from.” But even this doesn’t elicit much else out of Tenzin. Lin doesn’t feel any tension in the air, but somehow still senses that everything she said was hard to digest for him. “So even with all your responsibilities now, you see yourself wanting to have kids?”

“Given my circumstances, Lin, I don’t really think so much about just _my_ wants.” Tenzin finally answers. “A whole civilization was wiped from existence over the last century. I’m the world’s last hope for-”

“Gosh, Tenzin.” Lin mutters, letting her wrists go limp over her knees. “Is the _world_ ever not on your personal agenda? What do _you_ want?”

Tenzin now rests his own hands down beside him. 

“I just said it’s not that simple.”

Lin shakes her head and begins circling the nearly empty bowl with a single chopstick. 

“Well it should be.” She replies. 

“You wouldn’t understand.” Tenzin lets out. Lin looks at him, nearly wanting to argue, but she couldn’t challenge him. Not on this subject. “And nothing would ever...change your mind?” Tenzin’s last question feels like pushing a cinderblock off his tongue. 

Lin looks into those storm-gray eyes of his. Their gentleness brings her great reassurance, but it’s their steadiness that makes her feel cornered. 

“Don’t sound so dismal about it.” Lin tells him, having to finally look away before she officially cracked. “I don’t know, alright? Not like you’re ready for all of that right now, anyway, so what are we even talking about?” 

Tenzin agreed, almost. There were other things to spend his time thinking about, but it wouldn’t be long before this conversation would matter a great deal to him. 

“Come on.” Lin nudges Tenzin’s arm, seeing that he was becoming distant from her again. “Eat up, or I’m stealing all your clumps.”

Tenzin makes a sheepish smile, but it melts almost instantly. 

“You know what, I actually should head over there now.” Tenzin says. Lin snorts. 

“You’ve got 40 minutes, overachiever.” 

“Yeah, well–” Tenzin pauses. “Just between getting changed, probably getting lost inside City Hall, and then the greetings – I’ll want to make sure I’m there ahead of time so I don’t miss anything during the first meeting.” 

Lin assumed Sokka would be there to help Tenzin get through all of that, given that was the whole purpose of Tenzin shadowing him. So this excuse was suspicious, to say the least. But Lin didn’t feel as though she had the strength to delve into the true purpose of Tenzin’s haste. If this matter was truly important, they’d find the time to revisit it at a later date. 

Even though she knew she wouldn’t be looking forward to another conversation like this. 

“Okay.” Lin replies. 

She rests her back on the headboard, prodding her bottom lip with one of her chopsticks. Tenzin makes a half smirk at her and slides off the bed. Lin watches him dress himself, but Tenzin almost purposely avoids her gaze. 

Once he’s finally ready, he lifts his head with a puff of air. Lin tries giving him a sincere smile in return, but his clear unrest was making it difficult for her to provide him with any genuine display of affection. 

She hated this; hated how the morning went from simple to questionable in a matter of moments. It was a talent only the two of them were capable of. 

The random silence was slowly eating away at Lin by the second, but her desperate mind finally thinks of something to spout out before she loses it. 

“Are we still good for next week?” 

Tenzin finishes fastening his shawl over his shoulders and goes back toward the bed. He places one hand over Lin’s shoulder and leans his head in, kissing her. As Tenzin pulls away, wisps of his labored breath seem to stray past his lips. Lin tried not to show the surprise on her face too much, but she couldn’t help but feel that there was a crisp sensation to that kiss. The hairs on her neck came alive and her own mouth was left numbed, so much to the point that she barely feels his fingertip begin to press lightly over her top lip now. 

“Of course.” Tenzin assures her. Lin’s able to shift gears upon hearing this, knowing there was something promising to look forward to after this particular day.

Lin watches Tenzin gather the rest of his things and waves him goodbye. Upon hearing the front door draw to a close, she drops her hand down abruptly and begins to drag her forearm over her eyelids. 

Maybe this strange feeling would pass. All she had to do was stop thinking so much about it. To her, that’s how things easily went away.

She stopped giving her problems so much attention, and, soon, they’d leave her alone too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, honey...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after his morning with Lin, Tenzin makes his way to City Hall. Between their last conversation and getting ready for his first formal meeting with the Council, he's feeling a bit distressed. Thankfully, he gets to talk over some things before walking into the meeting. 
> 
> Includes a special guest T.T

Tenzin arrived at City Hall with much time to spare but, of course, it was his intention to do so. 

He didn’t feel entirely proud of how he rushed out of Lin’s house, but he needed to clear his headspace a bit. 

Nothing that was mentioned earlier was anything to lose his composure over, yet for some reason Tenzin was left with a sort of peculiar feeling in his stomach; something very bothersome was just beckoning Tenzin's attention from other matters. As he rested his back over the wall of the corridor, he wished for a cold glass of water. He needed to down something quickly, just to somehow flush out all the stress his head was sustaining. 

He never expected to get into the discussion of families or kids with Lin at this age, but now that the chance to talk about it came up, he wished for something else. He wished he hadn’t heard it all the way that he did. 

Tenzin then realizes it was simply _doubt_ he was experiencing so violently. And the fact that he was feeling it toward Lin is what made it all come to him much more harshly than it should have. 

There was no mistake in Tenzin’s mind that Lin was to be in his life, by his side, forever. It’s just that he never took the time to consider just where their wants in life would coincide and where others would drastically differ. 

This wasn’t the end of the world, Tenzin reminds himself. 

But still, it was _something_. 

Tenzin feels the presence of someone approaching him, so he straightens his back to formally greet the supposed politician behind him. 

“Taking a breather?”

But when he turns around, he sees it’s not one of the Councilmen, but rather a definite sight for sore eyes. 

“I would too before going into that stuffy room.” The woman continues, smirking so that her slight dimples appear at either cheek. The sight of it was contagious as Tenzin breaks out into a grin too. 

“Aunt Suki.” Tenzin says softly and, by then, Suki has made her way to Tenzin, embracing the young man tightly. “It’s so good to see you.” He meant this so deeply. Her mere presence truly did have a habit of making others feel so much more secure and relaxed.

“It’s good to see you too, hun.” Suki says after squeezing Tenzin one last time before pulling away. 

“What are you doing here?” Tenzin asks after. Suki was dressed in business casual get-up, but it was rare to see her step foot in City Hall. It wasn’t the environment for her, as she preferred work that required her to stay mobile and constantly in action. 

“I was on my way to meet up with your dad, actually.” Suki states to Tenzin’s surprise. “He and I thought we’d help check on the Cultural Center while Sokka holds down the fort around here. These guys were not liking his leave of absences very much.” Suki says, pointing her thumb toward the doors to the meeting room across from them. 

Tenzin keeps his eyes glued to the doors afterward. He’d have to walk through them eventually. Being beside Suki nearly made him forget his anxiousness from earlier, but it wasn’t enough. 

“I can’t believe how much you’ve grown up!” Suki soon exclaims, stealing Tenzin’s attention again. “It’s really you past that beard, huh?” 

Tenzin can’t help but blush at the attention. Aunts and uncles had a knack for embarrassing their kids, but Tenzin rarely got to see Suki. So he was willing to go along with it.

“You’re really tallying up your ranks here, too.” Suki goes on. “One minute you’re the _Airbending_ _Master_ , now Councilman?”

Tenzin chuckles while his hand rubs against his neck. 

“Well, not yet.” Tenzin says. 

“Well, practically, come on!” Suki says, now shaking his shoulder. “We’re all so proud of you. 

“Thank you.”

Suki, with her acute senses, takes notice of Tenzin’s hesitance at her praise. Something was eating at him, but she didn’t know what it was just yet. She didn’t want to pry, so she takes a few steps toward Tenzin and joins him in leaning against the wall. They look up together at the ridiculously fancy cornices decorated above them and breathe in. Doing so made Tenzin feel less isolated in this towering building. 

“So, are they as dreadful as people have made them out to be?” Tenzin lets out, eyelids nearly closed. 

“The Councilmen? Incredibly harmless.” Suki replies, waving off Tenzin’s concerns. “Really, you’ll suffer more from boredom than anything judgmental they might have to say.” Suki bites her tongue the moment the last word leaves her mouth. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t talk like that. I’m sure you’re eager to get started here.”

Tenzin rests his hand over Suki’s shoulder, reassuring her he was not affected by her honesty. 

“It’s okay.” Tenzin tells her. He lets his hand drop down to his pants now and exhales. “I’m just hoping to be...accepted by them, and by the city. I want to be the kind of leader people can depend on. This nation is really going to need that.” 

Suki puts on a half smile. As young as he was, he spoke of the future as though it was already here. 

“You will be.” Suki promises. Tenzin tries to imitate her show of confidence deep down. “You know, being a leader has its upsides, but it isn’t easy. I’d know, for sure.” Suki continues. “Don't beat yourself up when you mess up, or even when you get scared.”

Tenzin lets his eyes open fully. He didn’t want to make room for a thought such as that. Being in the thick of this now, he didn’t have the luxury of inviting fear into his head.

“I won’t get scared. I can’t.” Tenzin replies. “If people were to see that, they wouldn’t put their trust in me. Would you?” He looks into Suki’s navy blue eyes and expects to see a look of agreement, but instead is met with a gaze that looks untouched and unshaken. 

“Yeah. I think I would.”

Tenzin can’t control his expression after that and his eyebrows curl inward. 

“Why?”

Suki lifts her slender shoulders and then rests them back down with a grin.

“Because it shows you’re honest.” She answers. “People want to look at their leaders and know that they, too, are human. You’re always better off being true to them, but more importantly, true to _you_. Know what I mean?”

Tenzin, always feeling that his position required him to only think of what was best for the nation as a whole, never considered this thought process as an option. He wants to know so much more about this approach to leadership, but Sokka soon emerges from the closed meeting room to energetically invite him inside.

Suki lifts herself from off the wall and grabs Tenzin into her arms once more. Tenzin warmly invites her second embrace, but regrets not having the time to answer her previous question.

In the meeting room, as Tenzin sat to the right of his uncle, the conversation ensued but Tenzin had yet another nagging thought on hand. 

His aunt’s words held much weight, yet he wasn’t quite able to accept them despite how compelling they were. He wanted to connect with his city, but if they knew what was constantly going on in his own mind, they would definitely question their security, and maybe even his competence. He could not have that. 

Tenzin felt that he could not just be the leader he always hoped to be, but rather the leader the nation _needed_ him to be. This was the way he had to think. 

With this decided, Tenzin begins to straighten his back and hold his head up at his uncle’s side. One day, he’d sit in this same seat without his uncle here. He had to ready himself to do this the _right_ way. His previous jitters could only stay but for so long inside these walls. He had a job to do: usher in a new future. 

Gradually, he looked around at his soon-to-be fellow councilmen and told himself he could belong here.

He kept telling himself this until it didn’t sound so forced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless Suki. All I gotta say


	13. Chapter 13

At Republic City’s Police Headquarters, a small number of detectives roamed the offices. Many remained there since they were on call for the night while others needed to catch up on filing last minute paperwork. 

One of these people happened to be Lin. 

She sat at her designated desk with papers littered over the table, meanwhile other files were tightly gripped in her hands as she read through them thoroughly. 

She hadn’t felt this overworked and busy in months, which was saying a lot. At first, she couldn’t put her finger on why she felt excessively overburdened, but she soon concluded that it was all due to her mother’s recent resignation from both the police force and, basically, Republic City altogether. 

But the more Lin mauled that thought over, the more she started to wonder if it really was just that. Perhaps it was also that because her mother was gone, she felt as though she had to double her workload. 

Lin knew it was an absurd thought, but she chose to continue believing in it. All because it kept her busy from accepting the truth of the situation. 

“I’m off.” A voice, thankfully, interrupts her thoughts. 

It was Lanzeng, Lin’s fellow officer and definitely one of the more bearable coworkers she had. He was nearly out of uniform; his cables and belt were off and he had his jacket slumped over his shoulder. 

Lin envied his relaxed nature since she was stuck in this office rereading sentences that she could not retain for the life of her.

“Have a good night.” Lin wishes him and the officer wishes her the same with a polite nod. 

Once he’s gone, Lin groans and slams her head down on top of the documents.

But she warned herself she couldn’t fall asleep, at least not yet. She forgot the reason why, but there was this nagging thought that would not quit orbiting inside her head. Something inside her was prompting her to hang in there and not lose her focus. 

So, she lifts up her shoulders and let’s her chin rest in her palm. She could be done with all of this reading and writing in an hour, but Lin felt as though her hands were completely weightless. Not to mention, her mind rendered completely useless; she couldn’t even recall the one nudging reminder in her head, let alone write down a few statements on paper. 

Before giving up entirely again, Lin convinces herself she probably couldn’t think straight because she hasn’t given her mind time to rest in over a week. 

If she just closed her eyes, for a slight second or so, she’d liven up and be ready to continue working in no time.

Meanwhile, life on Air Temple Island remained undisturbed, reposed, and serene. 

But Tenzin, on the other hand, displayed emotions much different to that of his home. 

This evening, Tenzin made no time to keep himself level-headed the way he usually did. He’d made plans for tonight and it was essential to him that the night went without flaw.

Once he’s finally done pressing away the wrinkles out from his tunic, he exits his room and nearly rams into an Acolyte passing through the hallway.

“Sorry!” the Acolyte shrieks. 

“No, it’s fine, I’m sorry.” Tenzin sighs. After composing himself, he sees that it’s the same friendly Acolyte woman he’s gotten to know a lot more this past year. “Oh, Pema.” Tenzin greets now.

“Master Tenzin.” Pema says. “Sorry, I didn’t notice you coming.”

“It’s okay, Pema. I apologize, I’m just–” 

“In a rush?” Pema asks.

Tenzin feels his face grow hot. He didn’t want to appear too obvious, but apparently restlessness was written all over him. He looks at Pema and holds his hands behind him.

“A little.” Tenzin confirms. Pema hides a shy smile behind her hand. 

“Must be for something important.” Pema assumes. Tenzin sways his arms to the side a little. 

“Yeah, actually.” Tenzin replies. Pema then feels as if she’s kept him long enough, so she bids him a small wave goodbye before shuffling off in the opposite direction.

But, instantly, Tenzin thinks of something else.

“Pema!” Tenzin, accidentally, shouts.

“Yes?” Pema asks, turning around. She secretly curses at herself for replying so fast, but Tenzin seems to ignore it. 

“Do I look okay in this?” Tenzin asks, spreading his hands out.

Pema relaxes her shoulders and forces her previous excitement to melt away.

Then, she does Tenzin the favor of studying his outfit from head to toe. He was in a long-sleeved yellow tunic, lined with a cyan trim. His trousers were a sand color and his shoes were freshly cleaned and spiffed. 

“Yes.” Pema lets out, but because it comes out too hushed, she clears her throat to say something more. “You look dashing.”

Tenzin, not expecting such a heartfelt response, smiles ear to ear and bounces slightly on the balls of his feet.

“Thank you, Pema.” Tenzin exclaims. She smiles back, feeling fortunate herself, and shoos him off.

A moment later, Tenzin marches into the kitchen and searches around the countertops. Before he can complain about not being able to find what he so “desperately” needs right now, he hears his mother call from outside the kitchen.

“To the left of the stovetop!” Katara informs him. 

Tenzin looks to the side and spots the hidden basket of freshly made milk bread. 

He grins, picks up the basket, and leaves the kitchen to see his mother reading the newspaper on the couch.

“Thanks.” Tenzin whispers to her playfully, and kisses his mother’s cheek. 

She gives him a light slap on the leg before Tenzin leaves the house. 

Once Tenzin’s outside, his steps are quick and meaningful as he approaches the back meadow. When he’s there, he looks down at the blanket that is covered with bowls of diced fruits, steamed tofu, macaroons, and – now – milk bread. 

Tenzin sits down on the cushion over the blanket and rests back on one hand while using the other to shield his eyes from the evening sun. 

The day was so boldly stunning that Tenzin finally convinced himself to relax and not remain so uptight. Right now was supposed to be all about positive vibes, comforting nostalgia and, all around, a plain, happy time. 

So, Tenzin watched over the sinking sun and the ocean that flickered below it as he waited. Soon enough, he’d get to experience the beauty of the night side by side with her.

It only feels like moments go by, but Lin suddenly jolts up and gasps, realizing she had closed her eyes and completely zoned out a little longer than expected. 

Everything around her was hazy. A few of her coworkers were still working at their desks while others were giving her strange looks now. 

Aside from that, the one thing that provoked the endless mayhem in her head was the telephone ringing beside her. 

Some of the officers must have been staring at her the whole time because she had yet to answer it. 

Lin, now having to recollect her professional demeanor the best she could, took the phone and placed it by her ear urgently. 

“Officer Beifong!” Lin unintentionally shouts into the phone. She hopes that whoever is on the other end won’t immediately feel discouraged upon calling now.

“Lin.” 

Upon hearing the young man’s voice, Lin’s worries dissolve and are replaced with pure relief.

“Tenzin.” she replies back to him. “H-Hi.” She still had sleep caught in her voice. 

“I knew you’d still be at the station.” Tenzin claims. 

“Well, yeah.” Lin yawns between the words. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Seriously, Lin?” Tenzin asks back. His tone held a mixture of both hopelessness as well as disappointment. Lin didn’t know how to respond to either emotion. 

“What?” she asks back, feeling completely innocent. But going by the prolonged sigh that came from Tenzin over the line, Lin immediately knows she’s messed up somewhere. 

“We made an agreement, remember?” Tenzin asks. “We promised each other that we’d balance us _and_ work.”

As Tenzin takes another breath before continuing, the hair on Lin’s arms are overwhelmed with a prickly chill. She couldn’t stop the previous nagging memory from storming in, so she had to face it head on. She finally knew why she felt so blindly guilty; she remembered precisely why her mind kept this one reminder lingering inside of her for so long. 

In short, Lin knew Tenzin had every right to be disappointed. 

“Cancelling beforehand would have normally been fine and all, you know that, but tonight? You chose tonight out of all nights to forget about me.” Tenzin finishes. 

Lin slams her hand over her face, ashamed of herself for endless reasons. 

“No.” Lin groans into her hand. “No, Tenzin, it wasn’t like that. I’m sorry, I didn’t forget about you. I mean – I just got held up here.” 

She knew there were better excuses out there, but this was all she had; plus, she panicked. 

“Lin, we talked about tonight for weeks.” Tenzin reminds her, and it torments Lin even though she knows she deserves the lecture. “How could you forget about it that quickly? You told me exactly what to plan.” he exclaims.

Despite the passion in his voice, Tenzin wasn’t necessarily angry. But that didn’t make Lin feel any less guiltless about this.

“I know. It just, you know, slipped my mind.” Lin unfolds. “I’m sorry. I really am, Tenzin.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Tenzin replies. 

“Look,” Lin says after rubbing her eyes roughly. “It’s just been hard over here. Mom left, the crime around here doesn’t ease up for even an hour, and – I’m just dealing with a lot on my own. So–”

“On your own?” Tenzin interrupts. “What have I been here for?”

Lin briefly raises an eyebrow and rests back in her seat without another word. She was waiting to see if even he’d recognize that needless grudge. 

But nothing else came out of him.

“That’s not what I meant.” Lin explains. 

“I had to try and coax everything out of you weeks back.” Tenzin tells her. “You wouldn’t even talk to me about your mother being away, I had to hear it from the _newspapers_ first.”

Lin’s the one that sighs this time now. 

“I see your point, okay?” She tells him. “But _my_ point is that, with her away, I just – I’m trying to pick up the slack.”

“When your mother wasn’t around much when we were younger, you still wanted to make time for us then.” Tenzin states, and it lashes at Lin so unexpectedly that she barely registers his next words. “What’s so different now?”

Finally regaining her senses back, Lin grips the telephone cord around her fingers.

“Are you serious right now?” Lin asks him. 

“What?” Tenzin asks right back.

“Why are you being so insensitive and-and difficult?” 

“Me?” Tenzin nearly laughs. “Why am _I_ being insensitive? I’m the one who was stood up tonight.”

“I already apologized!” Lin reminds him. “I might not have given you the best excuses, but it was the truth. What else do you want?” 

Tenzin says nothing and it frustrates Lin more. As much as she tried to do right, she seemed to upset people regardless. 

“You know what, forget it.” Lin decides, placing her palm down on the cold metal desk. “It’s been a tough few weeks, I’m not going to sit here and expect you to understand any of it right now.”

“You think I don’t understand it, Lin?” Tenzin quickly retaliates. “How could you even say that? I _do_ understand, probably the most. It’s not easy for me either, working alongside Dad and then the Council.”

“That’s a little unfair. That is a totally different situation.” Lin tells him, still feeling defeated by her lack of proper rest. 

“How?” Tenzin asks, desperately reaching for clarity. But Lin isn’t ready to explore that topic of discussion at this time, especially in front of coworkers. “I thought we were serious about continuing to make this work.” Tenzin goes on. 

Lin knew his feelings were valid right now, but she also did not think that the situation called for this much tension. 

“Tenzin,” Lin begins. “I do want it to still work and, again, I’m sorry I missed today. I’ll make it up to you.” 

But only static can be heard over the line again.

“Or you could guilt trip me over it for the rest of our lives.” Lin mumbles to herself.

But Tenzin doesn’t hear her, or he pretends he doesn’t. 

“I guess I should let you get back to your work.” Tenzin finally says. “I’m sure you were busy.”

Lin rubs her head with her hand. She was going about this all wrong and she painfully knew it. It reminded her of the kind of conversations she used to have with her mother, except, in this case, _she_ was acting like her mother and that made her furious. She didn’t want to be this bitter or to lack this much understanding, but Lin didn’t know how to stop behaving this way. She knew Tenzin didn’t deserve this new attitude, but apparently this was the only version of herself that she could manifest right now. 

“So I guess...I’ll say good night.” Tenzin tells her after staying silent enough. “Good night, Lin.”

Lin squeezes her eyes shut and exhales rigidly. Once again, she underestimated her emotional strength. 

“Good night.” she replies and, reluctantly, returns the telephone onto the hook. 

***

After the phone call with Lin, Tenzin returns to the picnic blanket outside. 

The sky was dark now; it made the ocean look like black ink as opposed to its usual glassy appearance. 

The only thing that looked alive were the lights in the city across the bay. 

Tenzin took a seat by the, now, wrapped up meals and slouched himself over his knees. 

He didn’t know what to make of his call with her. How did things escalate so quickly? He knew he didn’t mean to get so overly sensitive, but he’d prepped so much for this one night for them and Lin didn’t seem to want to acknowledge that. Not to mention, he thought today would give them yet another chance to revisit their conversations from last week. Things felt very open-ended between them since that one morning. 

This wasn’t a side of her Tenzin ever expected to continue to see, nor was it a side of her he was liking very much either. 

But while thinking about that one change, Tenzin begins to consider the other drastic changes she’s gone through. 

He can’t imagine staying alone in that house, having nothing to look forward to besides a demanding job and the costs that came with it. 

But that was another thing: Lin wasn’t really alone. She never has been. They both knew that. They had each other, so they never had a reason to feel stranded. So why did she assume she was stranded now? This made Tenzin wonder if Lin, all of a sudden, enjoyed being alone more than she cared to admit. But even that conclusion didn’t put Tenzin’s mind at ease. 

“Oh!”

Tenzin swings his head around upon hearing the gentle squeak of that voice.

“Pema.” Tenzin exclaims, and his stressed mind begins to loosen up gradually. 

“Sorry, were you meditating?” Pema asks, whispering now. Tenzin smiles at her caution. 

“I guess, in a way.” Tenzin shrugs and turns his eyes to the ocean briefly. 

“I didn’t know anyone would be out here right now.” Pema adds in while shifting her feet behind her. 

“Oh, is this a quiet place you usually visit?” Tenzin asks. 

“Well, a little, but not _all_ the time.” Pema explains. Her fingers coil at the shawl around her neck as she speaks. “Just on occasion. When I miss my parents.”

Tenzin, understanding her sentiment, moves himself to the corner of the blanket. 

“Well then, please, don’t let me get in the way.” He insists with his hand outstretched. 

Pema looks to the side and seems hesitant again. But Tenzin encourages her that she won’t be a burden and she is finally convinced by those beckoning, silver eyes of his. 

She takes a seat down on the cushiony blanket and rests her arms over her lap. 

They breathe in the midnight air together and, soon enough, it’s as if Tenzin notices the glitter return in the sky while the ocean awakens again.

“This part of the island has one of the best views of the city.” Pema comments aloud after letting go of an exhale.

Tenzin looks at her and notices her eyes yearning for something beyond the water. 

“Makes you feel more at home?” Tenzin questions. 

“More like, it reminds me that home isn’t so far away.” Pema answers. “Which is just as good.”

She finally looks at Tenzin and he immediately takes note of her new somber face. He realized just how many people around him were experiencing some fearsome changes in their lives right now. 

But now growing pink in the face, Pema turns her head away from Tenzin. There was nothing worse than being the one to damper a pleasant mood. 

“Anyway!” Pema announces while Tenzin hides his indulgent smile. “How did your plans go?” 

The question then makes his smile fade as quickly as it arrived. 

“They didn’t happen.” Tenzin replies.

“Oh.” Pema lets out. “Was something wrong with the outfit?”

Tenzin allows himself to make a passing laugh at that.

“No, no, the outfit’s fine.” Tenzin assures her. Pema then smiles, feeling pleased in knowing that at least. “It doesn’t really matter now anyway.”

Pema twists the corner of her mouth, thinking deeply on Tenzin’s vague dilemma. 

“Maybe you could make these plans again another day.” Pema suggests tenderly. But Tenzin releases a sliver of previous disappointment with a weighty and bitter grunt. 

“But _this_ night was special.” Tenzin says. But because Pema gives him a questionable look, he reminds himself that it’s not her he’s having problems with. So, he breathes out normally before continuing. “It was an anniversary.” Tenzin finally tells her. 

Pema pokes her cheek with her finger, now realizing the bigger picture and why it caused Tenzin to behave out of character a moment earlier. 

“I see.” Pema says at first. “It's clear there's a lot of history between you two." 

“You can only imagine." Tenzin sighs and sinks his back down on the blanket. “I’ve practically known her just about my whole life." He goes on. “But recently, it’s like – I don’t know. Sometimes, I feel like I’m just now getting to know her.” 

“I understand.” Pema informs him. “But can’t that just mean you both are making way for new growth?” She implies. 

“Well, sure.” Tenzin agreed. “I just don’t want us growing without each other. That’s been her fear as well as mine for a long time.”

“But,” Pema searches her mind for more words of encouragement. “A bond like yours has to count for something. Don’t you think?”

“Yeah. I guess you’re right.” Tenzin replies after a long pause, but Pema recognizes that he’s still feeling unconvinced. 

“You know,” Pema begins. “You’re a very selfless and compassionate person.”

Tenzin picks up his head upon hearing the sureness in Pema’s voice. She might have just been saying that out of kindness, he assumed. But, Pema didn’t strike Tenzin as the kind of person who only said things people wanted to hear. She seemed much too genuine for that. 

“Whatever happened between you two tonight, I’m sure she still sees all of that in you.” Pema finishes.

Tenzin smiles in appreciation and Pema smiles back too, though hers is more reserved. 

“Thank you for saying all that.” Tenzin tells her sincerely. “You’re very perceptive of people, I’ve noticed.”

Pema huffs her bangs away from her eye. 

“I know.” She says. “My mother would always tell me that I had a knack for knowing more about others rather than myself. Guess it’s a way of saying I’m nosey, huh?”

“No, just _insightful_.” Tenzin says and Pema smirks. “It’s what’s going to make you a very wise Acolyte. So, hold on to that. I’ve no doubt your parents are really proud of you and all that you do here.”

Pema places her fingers over her chin, bashful about the compliment. 

“Thank you.” She stammers. 

Tenzin gestures that there was no need to thank him, meanwhile Pema knew that was far from true. 

“Well,” Pema grunts as she raises herself up from the blanket. “I hope you have a good night, Master Tenzin.” 

As she begins to walk off, she rubs at her arms in distress. She didn’t mean to hurry off, but she knew that if she didn’t go now, she’d never want to leave.

But, thankfully for her, Tenzin calls out her name.

“Pema.” Tenzin says before she’s too far away. Pema doesn’t say a word, but she does turn to look at him again. “I asked my mother to make a lot of food for tonight, but seeing as how it’s just been me here, none of it’s really been touched.” 

Pema looks over at the blanket across from her absentmindedly. It wasn’t about the food at all, she just couldn’t believe the words that were going to come next. 

“Anyway,” Tenzin continues. “She’d kill me if she saw how much was wasted, so would you like to finish it with me?”

Pema knew she couldn’t be too quick about the answer, or too slow. But, either way, she couldn’t lie to herself that the offer made her a little worrisome. 

“Oh, I don’t know.” Pema lets out instead of what she’d really like to say. “Wouldn’t that be...out of line?”

Tenzin scoffs. He didn’t care if this was, in some way, “out of line.” He needed someone who was easily communicative to share his time with right now, and he needed it terribly.

“We live together.” Tenzin reminds Pema. “We should start acting like it. It’s just sharing a meal.”

Pema shrugged, knowing he made a good point. 

“Okay.” Pema finally concedes and swiftly walks back over to the blanket to sit in the same spot as before. 

Tenzin begins happily unwrapping the food while Pema taps her knee up and down, wondering just how to treat this series of events. 

“I don’t really know how to act casual, if you couldn’t already tell.” Pema confesses and Tenzin looks at her with another pleasantly wrenching grin. “I haven’t made friends since school. I wouldn’t know where to start.” 

Tenzin shakes his head, amused by the needless worries that sprouted from Pema’s sincere regard for others. 

Then, he extends his hand out to her. At first, Pema’s not so sure what to do in return. 

“You can start by calling me Tenzin.” He suggests kindly. 

Pema lets out an airy laugh and after hearing it, Tenzin begins to feel more like himself. 

“Fair enough.” Pema replies, grabbing hold of his hand and giving it a firm shake. “ _Tenzin_.” She repeats. 

This wouldn’t be so bad, Pema convinced herself. She’d just eat a little, talk a little, and stare out at the view. 

But under no circumstances would she fall for the Airbending Master beside her, she had to promise herself that.

But, even she knew well enough that promises like this could only be kept for so long. It’s a useless attempt once the feelings have already made themselves at home in the heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited chapter !


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment NOBODY'S been waiting for T.T
> 
> ***
> 
> It's Tenzin's first press conference as an official Council member. Lin is eager to see how he'll manage it, but when it's his time to prove himself to the public, his behavior is questionable to Lin..to say the least.

As time went on, Tenzin and Lin came to the obvious conclusion that they both had gone through some drastic changes in the past decade of their lives, and that these changes seemingly changed their personalities too. 

The months consisted of the two continuing to cooperate alongside one another’s differences instead of against them. They even started working side by side while in the city – which was one way they tried keeping the threshold of their relationship relatively intact. 

Fortunately, this seemed to work during that short time but, somewhere down the line, their attempts at preserving what they had began to feel less like a desire and more like a demand. 

But neither of them could take the time to figure out just where this sense of obligation was coming from. 

Today, at Republic City’s latest press conference, Tenzin was to make a professional and prompt appearance at City Hall; and while Aang would be present there for support, Sokka would not be. Tenzin was to conduct himself all on his own. It was supposed to be his moment to shine without the assistance of his mentor.

Upon hearing about the conference, Lin suggested that she should meet up with him during, and then after, the conference and he was all for the idea. It was the day he would face the public, being acknowledged as the newest, and youngest, Council member of Republic City. Lin was eager to see how Tenzin prepared for this.

Outside City Hall, a close-fitted crowd of public relations professionals gathered in a square formation before the podium. 

The conference had yet to begin but, as usual, the crowd loved to appear early. 

Before the podium stood one of the Council members, Councilman Song. He was reviewing his brief address while his fellow Councilmen sat in low-rise chairs diagonally across the platform.

Aang could also be seen standing beside the Councilmen; they all appeared to be quite engaged in whatever he was speaking so passionately about. 

On the other side of the podium, a small number of officers from the Metalbending Police Force stood firmly with their hands resting in front of them. These few consisted of the newest Chief of Police, Chief Jian, the lieutenant, and then Lin. 

Having just outperformed her senior officers, Lin earned her rightful place as Deputy/Assistant Chief. Though, unluckily for her, that also meant she found herself present at many of these public and political gatherings more often. 

Today, however, she’d definitely stick it out until it was over. For Tenzin.

While wondering where Tenzin was at the moment, Lin looks up and sees the familiar shape of a glider in the sky. Being so far up right now, Tenzin looked like a bird amongst the clouds in her eyes. 

Once he made his way down to the ground, behind the crowd of people, he walked forward smoothly and ignored any gawking stares from the press.

Afterwards, he flicked his glider around in a circle repeatedly; its fluttering sound grew louder before ceasing completely once Tenzin gripped onto it. 

Lin looks to her fellow officers. Seeing that they are engrossed in a discussion, Lin slips away from them and walks in Tenzin’s direction.

Tenzin is busy patting down his cardinal-colored robe after just flying in, so he barely notices Lin approach him. 

“Where’ve you been, ‘Mister Punctual?’” Lin teases, rustling the robe Tenzin just finished fondling with already. “You said you’d be here before me. What happened, did you have trouble with your ancient head shaving tools?” 

Tenzin places his hand over the back of his head abruptly and looks to the side.

“I don’t use any ancient shaving tools!” Tenzin defends frantically. “I own modern style tools – are there rumors going around?” he asks, giving a quick, skeptic glance over at the reporters ahead. 

Lin lightly slaps Tenzin’s abdomen and chuckles.

“I’m only kidding.” She tells him.

Tenzin’s furrowed eyebrows and scrunched up mouth settle after she says that. 

“I just wanted to make sure I looked as presentable as possible.” He states. 

Lin shakes her head, smirking at how worked up Tenzin was. 

“Tenzin, you always look presentable.” Lin says to him, and places the palm of her hand under his chin. After her earnest compliment, she inches up on the tips of her toes to meet Tenzin’s face with a kiss.

But the display of affection is short lived once Tenzin is suddenly flustered.

“Lin, we really should be more subtle.” Tenzin urges, slowly moving to the side of her now. 

“Subtle for what?” Lin scoffs. It wasn’t like the public wasn’t already aware of their relationship. Besides, they were standing at a considerate distance from the press. She was sure they weren’t paying the two any mind at the moment. 

“We’re at City Hall, I don’t want reporters drawing more attention to us rather than the Council.” Tenzin explains. Lin’s eyebrow shifts upward at the humorless disposition Tenzin was displaying all of a sudden. 

“The reporters could pull a story straight out of their rears if we so much as sneezed next to one another.” Lin points out with her arms folded. “People talk, it’s all they do. Why should we care?” 

“Because I’m a Councilman and you’re the Deputy.” Tenzin counters without a single breath in between his words. “We have to behave professionally if we want to be treated like professionals, right?”

Lin understood that the question required no answer, but she didn’t have anything to argue back with anyway. His sternness stunned her enough to make her speechless. She wanted to take her profession as seriously as he did, but it didn’t register to her that, every moment was to be business-like; that they wouldn’t be able to steal private moments for themselves every so often. 

Could they only be Councilman Tenzin and Deputy Beifong nowadays, and no longer just Tenzin and Lin?

Tenzin recognizes Lin’s chosen silence and wishes his words came out a bit more sensitively now. 

“I just don’t want anyone here thinking I’m irresponsible.” Tenzin says.

Normally, Lin would find a way to feel offended about this comment. But she told herself she was through with starting or encouraging impending arguments, so she just shrugs her shoulders.

“Whatever.” She mumbles. Tenzin sighs and simply walks with her toward the rest of the crowd.

“Did Dad arrive already?” Tenzin asks, scouring the place. 

“Yeah, everyone arrived before you did. Clearly.” Lin gibes, and Tenzin takes a moment to push her in the shoulder discreetly.

She looks back at him, shocked that he’d behave so “childishly,” but she imagines it’s his way of telling her that he’s willing to lighten up a bit for her sake. 

After an hour into the press conference, Lin was already standing by her fellow officers again while Tenzin had made his way to the other Councilmen and Aang.

Councilman Song’s opening address and the questions that came from the press gradually made Lin want to drop to the floor with exhaustion. As much as she loved serving the people of her city, they unfortunately talked an awful lot about nothing relentlessly. 

After a number of minutes, Councilman Song finally allows only one more question.

He calls upon a reporter in the back. The man asks Councilman Song about how the Council plans to protect the people from the growing turf wars in the city. 

Now, Lin grows interested in the discussion. 

“Republic City faces a real territorial issue, it’s true, and it roots from the increasing number of triad members that come generation after generation.” Councilman Song reports, extremely collected. “What the Councilmen, along with our acclaimed officers of the Metalbending Police Force...” He says with his hand extended toward Lin and her fellow officers. “...hope to achieve is to take _urgent_ action that will correctly deal with the threats these triads have made on our city.” 

The reporters’ pens patiently tread across their notepads as the Councilman speaks. 

“The Council has even discussed, though not yet decided, establishing a curfew as our first course of action.”

The reporters go silent for a brief moment until they then erupt with waving hands and elevated voices. Councilman Song was clearly wrong about only being able to allow one more question, now that the press was beginning to get unruly.

“Won’t that anger the public?” One reporter asked right away, not caring if he wasn’t called upon. 

Councilman Song opens his mouth, but a new reporter speaks out before he can answer. 

“Crimes are happening in broad daylight, do you expect these triads to adhere to the rules of a _curfew_? What can you say to that, Councilman?”

But even if the Councilman could answer right away, more questions were spewing out of everyone so much that he couldn’t get a word in.

Feeling cornered just looking at Councilman Song and his struggles, Tenzin boldly walks forward to approach the front of the podium. 

Councilman Song notices Tenzin approaching him and, initially, feels skeptical. But after looking into Tenzin’s steady and trusting gaze, he allows the young Airbender to fill him in. 

Song steps aside and Tenzin takes a step up, lowering his head right over the skinny microphone. He clears his throat and feedback erupts from the mic. But, fortunately, the press silences themselves after a moment. 

“Hello.” Tenzin introduces. “You haven’t seen my face here at a press conference before, but I have been present at many of the Council’s meetings for the past months, being mentored. Earlier this week, the Council formerly made me their new Council member.” 

Some reporters stare at Tenzin with mouths closed, others actually write his words down on their notepads. The mixed signals put Tenzin on edge, but he continues anyway. 

“I stepped forward because I sensed the tension and worry in your words and questions. So, I’m here to try to put those concerns and doubts to rest.”

Lin is as mesmerized as the crowd is. The way Tenzin could settle down a whole crowd of overzealous reporters and establish peace and also assertion all in once stance amazed her.

As much as she has had her doubts about the Council before, Lin finally saw that they’d probably be a much more successful governing body with Tenzin on their side now. 

“Concerning the crimes that occur at daytime, I imagine these are mainly carried out by the triads’ younger members.” Tenzin announces to everyone. This time, every reporter is much more attentive as they write things down. “There are all kinds of personal connections that are weaved in and around these triads: those who have been around for generations, then those who blend themselves in with the public along with the youth of the city. I’ve come to learn that cities struggle to control triads that have significant youth populations.” Tenzin echoes over the microphone. “Like years ago, here in Republic City. We faced Yakone and his gang, who still have yet to be eradicated, the Bu Ying Triad and, more recently, the Terra Triad. They thrived because the police force was bested by the amount of hiding members, most being teens.”

The press responds in murmurs. They were probably remembering the popular incident well. 

But not as well as Lin was remembering it right now. 

She remembered it the most, of course. She was involved in that case, she was there to witness it from beginning to end; and the way it ended still managed to sting and haunt her. 

She hadn’t brought up the Terra Triad, not even in her head, since Su was let off the hook and sent away after the whole incident. It would’ve been one thing if the Councilmen, or even a single reporter, had decided to discuss it. But Lin didn’t want to listen to any of it coming from Tenzin. 

“But where do these members mainly hide? How do they continue to get away with it?” Tenzin asks the public, and Lin’s face begins to grow hot. “We apprehend a few, but there are always deserters. Ones who are coerced by their older leaders to carry on hiding once things get too risky in the streets. I believe we must be more diligent in how we carry on our investigations. Many of these young members are simply misguided or desperate. Perhaps the measures taken in the past have to be what changes first.” 

At this point, Lin can’t hide her newfound agitation. She wants to be in denial, but after years of doing her job, she could point out a tactless ploy from a mile away. The only way Tenzin really knew all of that about the Terra Triad was because Lin told him those personal details all those years ago. But she told him to swear he wouldn’t mention it to anyone, now he so much as hints to her sister to the whole press. Lin wanted to run up and drag him away by the ear, but she had to keep it together. She was specifically told to stay in her position and remain alert during the conference. But she had no idea she’d have to listen and keep her mouth shut while her boyfriend practically ratted out her family. 

The press can’t contain their curiosity afterwards and more questions fire at Tenzin instantly. 

Tenzin raises his hand at the crowd humbly. 

“I, as well as the Council, want everyone here to know that we will be looking extensively into this matter.” Tenzin goes on to announce. “While plans for action are still underway, I ask that you remain encouraged. This city should not have to face uncertainty or unrest. This is home to us all and I will make it one of my life’s goals to preserve what has always made this city feel as such. That is a promise.”

While the press unload all of their further comments, Councilman Song and Tenzin continue to handle the public as calmly as they can. Meanwhile, Lin no longer feels part of the crowd. She’s much too disengaged and distracted by the blurred thoughts clouding her head. 

Minutes later, Tenzin stands alongside the Councilmen as they speak with and praise him for a job well done at his first conference. 

Meanwhile, Lin stands alone with a nearing temper. She didn’t want to embarrass him in front of his new associates, but another side of her did not care in the slightest. She felt bothered and she needed Tenzin to know. 

“I really appreciate that, Councilman. I will see you all next week.” Lin hears Tenzin say up ahead. His words sounded final, as if he was ready to depart from the conversation soon. Lin made sure that she’d rush over to him the second those Councilmen weren’t in earshot. 

Finally, goodbyes are said, bows are made, and the Councilmen finally disperse into City Hall.

Lin takes this chance to pass by a few of the loitering reporters and toward Tenzin who is completely dazed with flattery. 

Before he turns to walk away, Lin clings her hand over his shoulder, pulling him back.

By the small yelp Tenzin makes, Lin realizes her grip was a little more aggressive than she intended. 

“Ah!” Tenzin complains. But seeing Lin, he doesn’t overreact anymore. “Oh. Hi, Lin.” 

“Yeah, hi. What was that?” Lin asks.

But Tenzin is oblivious to her point. 

“Oh, yeah, it was quite the press conference, right?” Tenzin responds, and it nearly makes Lin boil over. “You weren’t wrong about those reporters. They’re relentless.” 

“Tenzin!” Lin asserts herself, hoping it puts some sense back into his head. “I meant what was that about the Terra Triad; about ‘deserters?’”

“What about them?” Tenzin asks back. 

“It just...kind of sounded like you were saying things to maybe open that case back up.” Lin answers. Slowly, Tenzin starts to piece together the problem. “You realize that opening that case again might come back to Mom and Su, right? Did you consider that?”

Tenzin’s stance shifts beside her after she verbally corners him. 

“I mean, I didn’t make the connection, but-” Tenzin lets out. Then, with a new and forced face of hope, he adds, “-no one will make the connection either.”

Lin is not at all convinced as she presses her palm over her forehead. 

“How do you know what’s gonna happen?” She asks. 

“I just... _know_.” Tenzin tries to tell her with his coolheaded tone and posture. “Don’t worry about it.”

He reaches for Lin’s arm to try and quell the issue, but she grabs onto his hand and moves away from him.

“Lin, what’s wrong?” Tenzin asks her. He could just feel there was something worse going on underneath the surface, but he didn’t know what it was yet.

“Don’t tell me not to worry about it.” Lin demands him. Tenzin keeps his lips pressed while she looks as if she is about to say more. But Lin looks behind Tenzin, seeing someone approaching them, so she turns her body away.

“There you are!” Aang bellows from behind. He makes his way to Tenzin and Lin and puts his hand on Tenzin’s back. “You really put your foot forward up there, Tenzin, I’m so proud of you.” 

“Thanks, Dad.” Tenzin lets out hesitantly as he stares at Lin the whole time.

“I told you that you always had it in you, that innate sense of direction and initiative.” Aang continues on. “What’d you think of it, Lin?”

Tenzin looks down at his feet, now feeling unbelievably uncomfortable. 

Meanwhile, Lin looks at Aang with a forced grin and then at Tenzin with the same expression.

“I thought it was _terrific_.” Lin replies.

Aang, of course having known both of them all their lives, sensed a coursing rigidness in the air between Lin and Tenzin. He wanted to say something, but Tenzin clears his throat loudly before Aang can even utter another syllable. 

“Can we get going now?” Tenzin asks, giving his father a look of urgency. Aang questions it with a raised eyebrow, but doesn’t make any other conspicuous gestures. 

“Yeah, okay!” Aang responds, hands up in surrender to Tenzin’s insistence. “Lin?” He then says, looking at her. 

She now has her arms crossed and her lip is poking out. Aang has to smile. She looked just like a kid again. 

“You still coming over for lunch?” Aang asks her. Lin wants to decline, but she sees how purposely hopeful and encouraging his eyes are. No matter how she feels toward Tenzin right now, she found it difficult to ever give Aang a hard time. 

After a short while, Lin nods and Aang’s smile grows wider. He moves himself between them both and walks off, holding onto Tenzin and Lin’s shoulders with his hands. 

  
  


Finally up in the sky, with Aang guiding Appa toward Air Temple Island, Lin and Tenzin sit on opposite sides of the saddle. 

Which was usually rare. 

Lin showed no shame in giving Tenzin glares every once in a while on their way to the temple, but Tenzin and his anxiousness couldn’t take much more of it. The more Lin looked at him, the more he felt as if a hole was burning into his chest. 

“Can you just say what you want to say?” Tenzin whispers so that his father won’t hear them. “Your eyes are driving me nuts.”

“It’s called guilt.” Lin points out, choosing not to lower her voice at all.

“What?” Tenzin asks her. It wasn’t that he couldn’t hear her over the wind, he just couldn’t believe she assumed he needed to feel guilty over anything right now. 

“I said, ‘ _guilt_!’” Lin enunciates, rather loudly too. The volume of her voice makes the hairs on Tenzin’s neck rise. He then looks over to his father and breathes out; he was glad Aang still didn’t hear them at all, but he was becoming embarrassed. 

“What’s the matter with you?” Tenzin finally asks Lin. “Are you going to be upset over nothing all day?” 

Lin’s mouth parts open in disbelief. 

“This isn’t _nothing_.” She replies. 

“Lin, why would you even _think_ I’d be disloyal to you or your family?” He asks.

“I don’t know, but what did you say all of that for?” Lin says. “No one’s even thought of the Terra Triad in years until _you_ made sure to bring it up.”

“Goodness. For someone who wanted her sister in jail in the first place, you are acting very considerate all of a sudden.” Tenzin grumbles. 

Lin stays silent for a moment. Even if he had a point, the comment was uncalled for. Sure she wanted Su to be punished for her past crime, but Tenzin’s current intentions made her question his trust with her, and that just did not sit well with Lin.

Tenzin then sighs and presses the bridge of his nose with his fingers, like he always does. He knew it was unnecessary for him to be so harsh, but he felt his patience wearing thin as they kept revisiting the same pointless issue. 

“I needed to give them some assurance.” Tenzin says after their brief pause. “I won’t mention anything about Su or your mother, I swear. I had to give the press something to chew on for a bit. Wouldn’t you understand that? You’ve been cornered by the press before.”

“Who’s to say they won’t start asking questions about Su? Or making assumptions?” Lin asks as the idea pops straight into her head. “The press might do what they do best and cook up a nice, little story about Mom or about our family. You know how they are, how they never get the entire picture.” Lin’s hands go up after her words.

“If no one’s taken further action since it all happened, why would they now?” Tenzin considers.

“Because a _certain_ Councilman and officers will be speaking it into existence now!” Lin answers.

“Hey, you two.” Aang calls curiously from the front. “I’m not gonna have to turn this bison around, am I?” 

Lin says nothing and neither does Tenzin, so Aang decides to take that as a “No.”

Both Lin and Tenzin stare at each other for a while, knowing words still need to be said. But Tenzin just rests his hands over his knees. The former him would have allowed this to go back and forth tirelessly, but now he was through with this. 

“I’ll cover it, Lin.” Tenzin tells her with certainty behind the words. “I'm not going to keep going over this. So give it a rest already, please.”

Only to not further worry Aang, Lin doesn’t say another word. Not yet, at least. But, deep down, she was dissatisfied with Tenzin’s tone and the sense of finality and power he was trying to pull with her. She knew he had grown up a lot in the last seventeen years, but _this_ was too irritating to watch. To see him, not only grow up, but grow out of touch with who he used to be in her eyes.

A tender, cautious, and considerate partner and friend. 

Nearly four minutes go by once they finally land on Air Temple Island. 

Aang airbends himself down to the ground and tends to Appa for a moment. Meanwhile, Tenzin gets ready to leap off the saddle too, but he gives his hand out to Lin, offering to let her out first. 

She concedes, only to show Aang that there were no problems. 

Once they leave the bison stables, they head for the main doors of the temple.

But it’s then when Lin is overcome with a sense of compulsion. She needed to release something inside of her desperately; something that would relieve the compressed knot that had formed inside of her for almost three years. 

She knew the reason for this frustration. While it was initially due to her sister and her mother, Lin never, for a second, imagined Tenzin would be to blame someday as well. 

“You go ahead, Aang.” Lin calls to him, and both Aang and Tenzin stop to look behind them. “We’ll be right in.” 

Tenzin knows what the words mean, but he wants anything but to face whatever it is Lin is going to unload on him right now. 

He looks toward his father, but Aang knows he cannot drag Tenzin away from this one. He didn’t know what was going on, but Aang knew enough to see that they needed to settle things on their own. They weren’t kids anymore; they didn’t need their parents to get in the way of arguments. 

Not a moment goes by once Aang gives them both a small wave as he turns to proceed into the temple. 

Tenzin, who hasn’t moved from his spot once, keeps his eyes on the ground. He had enough of Lin’s disapproving glances on the ride in.

But Lin doesn’t care if Tenzin’s uncomfortable. She had too much to get off her chest and out of her heart. So, she daringly approaches Tenzin and gets close enough to the point where he has no choice but to finally look her in the eyes.

“You’re turning into them.” Lin tells him, delving straight into the thick of it all. 

“Into who?” Tenzin asks. 

_“Them_.” Lin reiterates. “I’m not even exactly sure of what I’m seeing, but you’re just – you’re different now.”

“You’re acting ridiculous.” He mumbles and places his fingers over the folds of his robe. 

“Am I?” Lin takes another step in after her words. “Ever since you got involved with the Council, you’ve been detached and inconsiderate. How I feel, or how anyone else feels for that matter, is suddenly the least of your concerns. This isn’t who you are.”

“You’re saying, just because I want to take my job seriously – the job I rightfully earned and that I find extremely important – all of a sudden, I’m unrecognizable?” Tenzin asks. 

“Earned?” Lin says under her breath. 

“What was that?” Tenzin asks, also noticing the impermanent smile she’d made. 

“You said ‘earned.’” Lin answers. 

“So?” Tenzin replies, and now Lin is the one shaking her head at him. 

“It was given to you.” Lin breaks it down to him. 

Tenzin’s teeth clench behind his lips and he has to hold his tongue back before saying anything. He couldn’t understand why she was pushing him so recklessly off the edge. 

“I earned this job as much as you’ve earned yours.” Tenzin claims, clearly feeling demeaned. 

“Mom threw this all on me, too; it was as if the job meant nothing to her.” Lin replies. “Your dad – plus the world – is doing it to you now. This is all we were meant to do. I didn’t want to believe it, but we really were only meant to be their success stories.”

“Well, so what if we are then?” Tenzin admits to himself and to Lin. “When our parents are gone, then what? We let everything they’ve built crumble? _I’m_ not going to do that.”

Lin sighs.

“I’m not saying you should.” Lin explains. “Just don’t pretend you’re someone you’re not while doing it.”

After that, Tenzin puts his hands down on his robe and the wind moves between them, making their clothing sway in the air for a while. 

“You can be so frustrating sometimes.” Tenzin finally tells her. In response, Lin simply brushes her hair down after Tenzin’s trick with the wind. “And how can you criticize how and why I do my own job? Can you say you’re any different? Why did _you_ take on the job you have?”

“The difference is I’m honest with myself.” Lin answers. “But, you? You love this.” She says, believing she’s enlightening Tenzin with knowledge he was never aware of. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tenzin grumbles out.

“Yes, I do.” Lin responds, having almost laughed at his denial. “I know that you love this. You live for it.” 

“No, you just want to be complacent about your burdens.” Tenzin fights back and, finally, a certain chord is struck inside of Lin. “Everyone’s got problems. You and me both. But everyone gets to deal with them anyway they need to in order to carry on.”

“Tenzin,” Lin begins with her sunken voice. “Don’t act like you’re as burdened as I am. This has always been the life you hoped for.” 

Tenzin’s hands unball themselves as he lets his mind absorb Lin’s words; words that were coming out of someone he truly thought he once knew. 

“You may have complained about your duties before, but don’t try to fool me – you adore these ‘burdens,’ you’re only concerned with being what _they_ all need you to be. I know you.” Lin finishes. 

“I’m sometimes not sure if I can say the same about you anymore.” Tenzin says, and it’s all he can say for a while. 

But now seeing the lack of regret in his words, Lin realizes that all she said must have really hurt. She didn’t mean to bring up past discouraging memories just to use them as verbal weapons, she just wanted to make her point. She wanted to make Tenzin see just how much he’s been forgetting himself, and that it’s what has been frustrating her the most. 

But having said all she could say, Lin starts walking past Tenzin.

“Alright, it’s whatever. Let’s just go inside before your dad worries.” Lin says and keeps her hands in her suit pockets as she walks off. 

But she doesn’t get very far. 

The wind seems to rile up in front of her and she's pushed backwards.

Once Lin nearly bumps into Tenzin, she turns her head to see that he’s just airbended the wind in order to keep her from walking off. 

And she isn’t happy about it. 

“Don’t brush this off like you do with everything else!” Tenzin tells her. “You’re saying things that you can’t take back.” 

But Lin’s defiance is all she needs to help her stow away the unease she held before. 

“I won’t take any of it back, it was the truth!” Lin replies. 

“Well if “truth” is what we’re talking about now, I’ve got some more things to say.” Tenzin informs her with his temper staggering. “For months, you’ve behaved as if you have no one and it drives me crazy.” Tenzin says. “We talk about finding the time for one another, I try to get you to open up, then you shut me out – there’s no balance with you, it’s just...a mess.” 

Though the words leave her unnerved, Lin keeps her composure intact. 

“At least I’m functional.” Lin shoots back, but her words have already lost their weight.

“I need more than just ‘functional,’ Lin, I need you to work _with_ me.” Tenzin says back. “Your attitude was different back when you used to have passion. Just like when you spoke about being a cop, anything you did you did with all your heart and hard effort. You wanted to be a cop who was successful in her own right and you seemed to just light up the whole room when you felt that way. What happened to that spark? Why don’t you fight for _that_? Why don’t you want that feeling back?”

But Lin doesn’t answer the question, mostly due to the fact that she can’t believe the question was even asked. 

How could he assume she didn’t want it back? Lin did want it back, more than anything. But she figured out long ago that the spark she held was never actually hers in the first place. She was simply at the mercy of someone else’s approval. 

Being with Tenzin used to encourage her to believe otherwise. It seemed that was all in the past now. 

“How am I supposed to grow with you if you don’t let me in?”

“Look.” Lin finally says to him after a moment. “My problems aren’t like the ones you deal with in the Council, okay? There’s no saying, ‘I fixed them,’ at the end of the day and that’s the end of it.”

“It’s not like that. I care about your problems, genuinely.” Tenzin says, clinging his hands over her shoulders now. He felt like he needed to shake this truth into her. “I care about _you_ , Lin.”

Lin’s shoulders are limp in his grasp and she finds it hard to even look at him directly. 

“And I believe you – it’s just...sometimes I feel as though you say what you think I should hear, hoping we can just simply move on right after. If it was that easy to end my problems that way, I would’ve tried it a long time ago. You’ve grown unsympathetic in that sense, too. I know I don’t always want to let you in, but there are certain things I shouldn’t have to spell out for you, Tenzin. I shouldn’t have had to explain to you why it bothered me that you mentioned the triad at the conference. You _know_ what that experience was like for me.”

Finally letting her shoulders go, Tenzin breathes out again. He was hearing her, definitely, but he still felt at a loss. He can agree and say he’s been letting his responsibilities and status get the best of him, but he couldn’t understand why she was insisting that his intentions were to harm her or her family. 

“Nothing is going to happen to them, I promised that already.” Tenzin tells her once again.

“No, that’s not the point!” Lin replies, devoid of any patience now. Tenzin nearly staggers back at her tone and when he does, he just about feels the stone floor beneath them start to shift. “The point is I need you to stop being only what the _city_ needs you to be for a moment. Can’t you do that?” 

But Tenzin allows silence to fill the air for once. 

He recognizes these words and this same aggression that Lin is displaying now. Years before, she’d been upset just like this. But it was due to her mother. She used to remind him constantly about how she hated that Toph could give her all to the city and the police force, but nothing at all to Lin. 

Though they were having their worst argument in years, Tenzin’s heart still managed to break as he realized how long Lin has been carrying around this same affliction inside her heart. 

“Lin.” Tenzin finally says. “I understand that you’re still carrying the hurt that your mother caused you. I do see that.” 

Upon the mention of her mother, Lin’s mouth suddenly goes dry and her throat begins to burn. She didn’t need anyone to tell her that she continues to carry that around. Lin knew because she thought of it every day she did her job; anytime she tried doing anything at all for herself, she always reflected her mother and, at times, the worst sides of her. What he was saying was simply driving the stake. 

Lin’s eyes start to shake and she knows tears are threatening to fall. 

“I’m not trying to do the same things she did, but you have to understand that this position I’m in...it’s bigger than me. Bigger than us.” Tenzin continues. “I have a job to do and if our views don’t align, then…”

“Then, what?” Lin asks, stifling the hiccup deep inside her throat. 

But Tenzin’s too conflicted to find any more words. 

Lin then blows away the hairs that have stuck to her cheeks. 

“I can’t do this with you anymore.” Lin states, hiding her quivering eyes with the side of her hand. “Let’s just...talk tomorrow.”

She turns her back to Tenzin and looks at the docks by the edge of the water, knowing it’d be a long and lonely boat ride home. 

But when she begins to step forward, Tenzin finally has something more to say. 

“No.” He calls out. 

Lin turns around, wanting nothing more than to run and hide from this painful and unbelievable argument that they started. 

“What?” Lin asks.

“I don’t think...I can do this either.”

“Can't do _what_?” 

“All of this.” Tenzin explains, hands spread out. “I’m just...tired.”

“Seriously, Tenzin?” Lin asks, keeping the tears at bay. 

“Lin, come on.” Tenzin says. “We argue like we’re still sixteen. We just go round and round, and still end up nowhere else. _Every_ time.” 

Lin shakes her head over and over. She didn’t want to hear this or anything that came next. She should have run off when she had the chance. 

“What are you saying, Tenzin?” Lin asks, needing clarity as well as truth. 

The crisp wind that suddenly picks up makes Tenzin’s eyes go dry. He couldn’t answer her. He couldn’t muster out the words he knew he intended to say. 

He turns his head to the side, only to shield his gaze from Lin’s. There was a time his eyes would shine from the mere mention of her name, the slightest touch of her hand. Being beside her always made him feel like home; as though he was immune to any pain possible. Now, next to her, he feels more unsettled than anything else. Looking back on all the years Tenzin had known Lin, he had no idea how this moment was even happening. He didn’t know, and it hurt him to realize that he was so wise in some areas but not when it came to understanding his latest affections toward the one person he cares so much about. 

While Tenzin continues to contemplate the decision he’s thinking on making, Lin is nearing the end of her emotional crash. 

She could not believe him. He could handle the responsibilities of ruling a city, but clearly couldn’t bear his girlfriend and the baggage she held. 

Lin realizes now that there are so many unwilling people like this in her life. People took one look at her and the efforts she expected from them, and they just decided they did not want to provide. 

It angered her.

Lin’s through with Tenzin’s unbearable silence and, without thinking a single thing through anymore, Lin bellows out a shout from deep within her and stomps her foot straight into the ground. Instantly, a bulging rock rises up between her and Tenzin. 

“Lin!” Tenzin shouts, but steps back immediately. 

She doesn’t listen to him anymore and strikes her hands outward, making the large rock run all throughout the ground. What once was a smooth entryway was now jagged and mangled. 

After she’s done destroying the front entrance, she eyes a different boulder across from them. Clenching her fingers, Lin earthbends the rock a few feet off the ground. 

Tenzin remains static with dread all over his face as Lin lunges her arms forward, sending the rock flying over to the hillside behind the temple. The crash of the boulder creates an unsettling thud and the lemurs immediately fly frantically away from the noise. 

As impulsive as it all was, Lin desperately needed to show just how much her tolerance has suffered. 

Lin’s nostrils are flaring as she continues to stomp across the ground, continuing to wreck the place with her blind rage. But as she raises her balled fists and knotted arms to do any further damage, she hears a new voice behind her. It’s louder and more startling, and it makes her stop dead in her tracks. 

“Lin!” the voice calls out once more. 

When she turns her heated face around, she sees that Aang is standing outside the entrance doors. He has his arms spread out and his veins are showing over his neck. He was not angry, but rather seemed sad and disappointed. 

What made things worse was seeing Katara staring at Lin along with him. 

The looks on their faces seemed more defeated than Lin’s, and that broke her heart.

Lin releases the grip she’d formed with her hands and the ground begins to feel less contracted underneath her feet.

Not being able to look into Aang and Katara’s disheartened eyes any longer, Lin turns toward Tenzin. 

His eyes didn’t look any better, since they were filled with dismay and distrust, but Lin still had to will herself to look into those eyes one more time. His eyes weighed heavy; sunken in like opaque winter clouds. Now Lin _really_ felt ashamed of herself. Tenzin has never made eyes like that. To realize she was the reason for his heavy heart for the first time made her feel something that couldn’t even be expressed, let alone said. 

So she breathes out one more long breath and turns her back to head toward the long stone steps, leaving him. 

And though it may have seemed insensitive, Lin couldn’t help but feel a sense of fulfillment for finally walking away from someone before they chose to do so first. 

Tenzin finally moved his feet after watching Lin walk further and further down the steps. 

Lin may have destroyed an awful lot on the island, but it didn’t measure up to the ruin Tenzin was experiencing all throughout his own chest. 

There was so much he couldn’t take in all at once. He’d never been so angry and heartbroken at the same time like this. But the fact that his emotions were this conflicted meant worse things for Tenzin. It meant that everything they once had was real. 

But now Lin was leaving, and though Tenzin knew he could try and do something to stop her from walking away, he knew he’d already said some unforgiving things. He knew it would never be that easy to get someone like her back.

Meanwhile, Aang and Katara are still motionless by the state of the place and the state of Tenzin and Lin. Even though Aang told himself he’d let them handle things like adults, he knew it was time to intervene. As grown as Lin and Tenzin were now, they clearly still needed his guidance. 

“Avatar Aang, what’s going on?” A small group of Acolytes are huddled behind the door, looking too afraid to step outside. “Should we call for the police?” the same Acolyte asks.

Aang is still speechless for a moment as he stares at Lin staggering far from his sight.

“Don’t bother, she is the police.” Aang finally replies.

Tenzin makes his way toward the front doors now and Aang looks at him. 

“Tenzin.” Aang says. “What happened?”

But Tenzin avoids his father’s eyes and ignores his words. 

After that, Aang walks away from the Acolytes so that he can follow Lin. Which left Katara in charge of trying to reason with Tenzin. 

“Tenzin.” Katara says now, but Tenzin doesn’t respond to her either. Instead, he tries to walk past her. 

Upon getting no response, Katara feels that she has no choice but to take hold of Tenzin’s shoulders. Her gesture makes Tenzin stop where he is since he doesn’t want to ram into his mother accidentally. But in the process, he lets his head raise and his mother sees water resting within his tear ducts. The sight of it makes Katara sad as well, even though she has no idea of what’s happening.

“Tenzin, sweetheart. What’s wrong?” She asks him. Her voice makes Tenzin feel like a small, helpless boy and that fails to comfort him at all. 

“Mom!” Tenzin inadvertently shouts. Seeing Katara’s pitiful look makes him regret his tone, but he’d been bested by his emotions so much that he didn’t feel like himself. “Please. I need to be alone.” He practically begs her. 

The Acolytes immediately make way for him as Tenzin heads for his bedroom. 

“Lin, wait!” Aang is shouting as he hurries down the steps. His knees are killing him all the way down, but Lin doesn’t slow down so neither does he.

Having no luck with Tenzin, Katara rushes toward Aang and reaches out to touch his shoulder, making him stop his chasing. 

“Hun, she might need some space. They both might need that.” Katara urges him. Aang bends his back downward and slams his hands on his knees. 

“Space?” He asks, panting. “I left them out here for less than ten minutes and look what happened. I’m going to talk to her.” 

After that, Katara doesn’t say anything more and just watches as Aang picks up his feet and heads toward Lin again. She trusted in his faith, but not everyone else could. But that never mattered to Aang. He still always had to try. 

Lin is now extremely close to the docks but Aang is too determined to let her slip away when he’s this close.

He takes a leap off the last stair and sways his arms gracefully across his abdomen, making the air lift him right over Lin’s head.

Lin notices the shadow of Aang’s body approaching her, so she stops and backs up, watching as his feet land silently on the pavement across from her. 

She knew what he was going to try to do, but words of advice could not help her right now – least of all words from a peace-loving monk. 

As Lin attempts to evade Aang’s incoming embrace, he manages to hold onto her arms at least.

“Lin, hold on.” Aang says. Now that she has no choice but to look into Aang’s eyes again, Lin stands still but her chest doesn’t. Aang notices this. “Just breathe.” He encourages her. 

He begins to inhale through his nostrils and then exhales out his mouth, gesturing for Lin to follow his lead. She thinks about it for a second, but tries. After a minute, they are breathing normally together. She slowly starts to feel closer to sane and even places her palms over Aang’s hands. 

“There you are.” He tells her. 

But the softness of his voice and the calm breathing just reminds Lin of how far she really took this; how she let herself get out of hand. Then, of course, the amount of people she scared; and not just anyone, but people she cared about. She’d never felt regret such as this before and, for her, that was saying a lot. 

“Lin, what happened?” Aang finally has to ask because Lin suddenly breaks out into sobs. 

But instead of answering him right away, Lin invites herself into Aang’s chest, knowing she needs to be held more than anything in this moment. 

“I don’t know.” Lin then says after. 

“You have to give me more than that.” Aang says. “Look at my island.”

Lin pulls away and looks down at their hands. She definitely didn’t want to look behind her, she didn’t need the reminder.

“Aang, I’m – I’m so sorry.” Lin hiccups. “I really am.”

But Aang didn’t need her to apologize for anything right now. 

“How about you try to tell me what’s wrong?” He suggests. Lin huffs a small breath out from her lips and the strands of her hair shift over her eyelid.

“I think...we’re over.” Lin finally says. Aang keeps her hand in his after she says this. 

“Well, hun,” he sighs. “Break ups happen all the time, and sometimes people can come back together. It’ll be okay.”

“But that’s not the only thing that’s wrong.” Lin cuts in. 

“Then, what is it?”

“You won’t get it, Aang.” Lin confesses to Aang’s surprise. “I know you’re wise, but you wouldn’t understand _this_. First, my father, then my sister and my mother – this has gone too far. Nothing sticks around in my life.”

But instead of feeling defeated by her confessions, Aang kindly presses his fingers over her palm to get her to look back into his eyes. 

“I understand, Lin.” He tells her. 

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do.” Aang replies back. 

His insistence urges Lin not to argue so quickly now. 

“People ran from you?” She asks. 

“There was a time when _I_ ran from people.” Aang corrects. Then, he raises his back steadily and pats down his disheveled robe before speaking again. “You know this because it’s a story I used to tell all the time. How I ran away from certain people, fears, and responsibilities. I felt the consequences of it greatly. I still feel them. The ones who you feel are abandoning you will know their own loss soon enough too. Like me, for instance, I’ve lost a lot that I’m never going to get back. But that will not be you. You still have much more time than I do to get things back, and to get people back if you decide to let them have another chance.”

“How can you be so sure about this?” Lin asks quickly, needing so badly to know just what he meant by all of that. 

“It’s just who you’ve always been, Lin. You’re the kind of person who finds so much to gain after so much has been lost. It’s one of your greatest gifts.” Aang informs her. 

Lin lowers her head briefly to take all of that in. She has to ask herself how long she’s had a gift like that, and why it apparently showed itself to other people but never to her. 

“But, Aang,” Lin looks up at him again. “Out of all that’s come and gone, I honestly didn’t think–” She pauses to bite her lip anxiously. Saying it out loud meant it was real, and that’s not what she wanted. But, how long was she supposed to let denial rule her world? “I didn’t think I’d lose my best friend too.” Lin finally lets out. 

Aang looks back up at the temple and places his fingers under his chin in deep thought.

“Tenzin will come around.” Aang reassures. “I’ll talk to him, too, don’t worry.” 

“No, don’t.” Lin exclaims. “Don’t say anything that’ll change his mind. Though he couldn’t say it out loud, I’m guessing...he’s made his choice. I was just upset because I knew, deep down, that it was probably a good one.” She admits to herself. “Maybe it was never them. Maybe _I_ just always had to do things to push people away before they pushed me away.” Lin bravely, and wisely, states aloud. 

But Aang is ready to oppose this outlook. 

“Lin, don’t look down on yourself like this.” Aang practically orders her. “In time, you will learn from what happened today and you will forgive yourself. You have a good heart, you always have. It’s just been tested a little, that’s all.” Lin doesn’t argue with that fact and allows herself to listen harder to Aang’s next words. “But don’t ever try to convince yourself you’re not worth anyone’s time or effort. You’re worth every second, and people will especially believe it once you believe it first.”

Even though feeling this way about herself would take time, Lin had to remember that he’s never steered her wrong before. She knew she didn’t want advice from him initially, but she allowed this because it was the way Aang showed his love. How could she deny him that?

Lin stretches her arms out and pulls Aang in for yet another embrace. She made sure to take in his warmth more this time around. She’d need it more than ever now that her path was bleaker than before. 

“Thank you, Aang. For everything.” Lin tells him with pure sincerity. Though she never had one of her own, Lin thanked the universe for giving her Aang, the only man who was the closest thing she’s ever had to a father. “I gotta go.” Lin then tells him, knowing her tears were about to come back worse than ever. “I’m really sorry about the island. I just kinda...lost myself.” 

“Forget about that.” Aang tells her. “That’s what I’ll be trying to do at least.” He then chuckles. Lin smirks and shakes her head. 

After that heartfelt moment, Aang walks Lin down toward the dock.

“Lin.” Aang tells her quietly before she hops onto one of the boats. “I’m here for you forever. I’ll always have your back.” He reminds her. 

Lin smiles again and finally steps into the boat. She then takes a moment to briefly tell the Acolyte, who’d been waiting in the boat the entire time they spoke, her destination. 

“Even you don’t live forever.” Lin then tells Aang, winking. 

The side of Aang’s mouth curves into a smile as he rests his hands over his waist, watching her boat begin to leave. 

“Sure I do.” He says to himself. 

As the Acolyte sets the boat out toward the city, Lin rests her arms over the wall of the boat and looks longingly at Air Temple Island. 

So many revelations were flooding into her mind as the island grew farther and farther away in distance and in her heart. The memories of the bison, the trees in the spring, Aang and Katara being the greatest second parents Lin could have ever asked for, and then Tenzin. The boy who gave her an eternity’s worth of joy, and who once made her believe isolation was a thing of the past. 

But the magic was spent and things had to move on apparently. Both of them really did have to change, and had to be apart to do so. 

Lin knew she wouldn’t find herself back at Air Temple Island for quite some time, and she attempted to make peace with this decision. Tenzin would understand, she was sure of it. 

But though Lin wanted that belief to bring her consolation, she knew it wouldn’t. At least, not right away. 

It was all terrible timing, but it happened nonetheless. She had really grown apart from her only best friend. And it didn’t help that, now, she finally realized how much she was truly in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* just can't have nice things my gad
> 
> this one was hard. thanks for still being here :'(
> 
> *edited chapter*


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two months have passed since Lin and Tenzin's last argument on the temple.  
> just a reminder that at this point in the timeline, they are already in their mid-30's right now.  
> This makes Pema 19 -20 already. Wanted to clear that up before moving ahead with this one.

Out in the vast temple garden, Pema and a few other Acolytes picked nectars from the blossoming trees. They moved steadily and in silence most of the time. Across the garden, they could see maintenance workers still slabbing new stone in front of the temple entrance. 

Pema twists a nectar in her hand and plucks it roughly, hearing it finally snap off the branch. Feeling the hair of the fruit with her thumb, she stares back at the temple, restless with curiosity. 

“Has he really been cooped up in there all this time?” Pema asks aloud. One Acolyte woman hears Pema’s question as she bends down to grab her basket of fruit. 

“That’s what I heard.” The Acolyte answers with a shrug. 

“But it’s been nearly two months.” Pema exclaims. “Has he eaten anything or slept at all?” 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” The Acolyte replies. “Breakups happen, time moves on. I wouldn’t worry about it.” 

But Pema isn’t convinced that that’s all there is to it. 

“Tenzin faces all kinds of tough situations.” Pema points out. “But this is what breaks him?” The Acolyte looks over at Pema skeptically afterwards. “It must be the hardest break up he’s ever gone through.”

“You forget yourself.” The woman replies. But Pema just gives her a clueless look. “Master Tenzin doesn’t need us getting involved with his personal life.”

Now Pema looks down and fidgets with the same nectar again.

“And how would you know what’s really wrong with him?” The woman then asks. 

“I just have a feeling.” Pema explains with her voice hushed and delicate. “Besides, he’s my friend.” 

Before the woman can question Pema’s choice of words, Pema leaps down from the wooden ladder and struts off, abandoning her picked fruit on the ground.

“Hey, where are you going?” the Acolyte calls to her. The other Acolytes around the area take interest in the situation and stare at Pema as her footsteps grow more confident as she walks farther away. “You’re not doing what I think you’re doing, are you?” the woman calls out, anxious for Pema’s sake. 

Every Acolyte knew that while they lived peacefully with the Avatar and his family, there were certain lines that shouldn’t be crossed. But Pema put those cautions behind her for once. She needed answers. This was not the Tenzin she knew right now. Although, if it was, now would be the best chance for her to learn more about this side of him. 

Finally making it to the halls where Tenzin and his family resided inside the temple, Pema stops in her tracks.

Before she makes it to Tenzin’s door, she already sees his mother exit his room. 

She’s holding a tray with a pot of tea and a single cup in her hands. Once his mother turns and sees Pema, she makes a smile wide enough so that her previous frown vanishes almost immediately.

“Hello.” Katara tells Pema sweetly. 

Pema’s mouth goes dry for a short moment. She didn’t think this little plan of hers through at all. She’d walk in and say what? She’d _do_ what? But now, to make things more nerve-wracking, Tenzin’s mother is here speaking to her. She might ask Pema what she’s doing here, considering these weren’t her quarters, and how would Pema possibly explain her intentions then?

But realizing she’d been silent for long enough, Pema finally licks her lips and opens her mouth. 

“Yes, hello...ma’am.” Pema hated being this awkward, but what does one even say to a renowned matriarch such as her? “Is Ten–um, is Master Tenzin in there?” Pema finally asks. 

Katara looks back at his bedroom door and then at the tray in her hands.

“Yeah, he is. I just went in to bring him more tea.” Katara answers, though her mind seems elsewhere. “But he didn’t drink the first cup I brought him earlier.” 

Pema nibbles at her bottom lip, gathering that his current state was still as strange as she assumed. 

“Did you need him for something, Pema?” Katara then asks. 

Upon hearing her name, Pema’s eyes nearly bulge out.

“You-You know my name?” Pema sputters. This makes Katara chuckle and Pema has to smile back. She could see now where Tenzin got his own natural charm from. 

“I know all of the Acolytes here. Granted, I don’t get to speak to all of them every day.” Katara informs Pema. “But I do know a little about you. Tenzin was impressed with you the first day you arrived. You two are friends, right?”

Pema lets her hands clamp slowly together at this new revelation. She had no idea Tenzin mentioned her at all to his family. Though it was not a huge deal, Pema was pleased to know that she at least made a lasting impression. 

“Yes.” Pema finally replies. “We are.” 

Katara smirks at Pema’s appealing nature.

“Well, I don’t think we’ll be getting anything out of him today. Maybe tomorrow will be the lucky day.” Katara then says, tearing through Pema’s hopes. 

With that, Katara begins to walk down the hall. The cup clinks against the teapot on the tray as Pema racks her brain for a way past this obstacle. 

“Wait!” Pema lets out and Katara turns around, nearly startled. “Please.” Pema adds in before Katara becomes any more suspicious. 

Pema looks toward Tenzin’s door and then down at her sweaty hands.

She knew they barely knew each other, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t do all she could to help. And maybe it was a little selfish, but Pema couldn’t lie to herself about her other reason for doing this: she missed Tenzin. Terribly. 

“If it’s okay with you, Master Katara,” Pema starts out. “ _I’d_ like to try to speak to him.” 

Katara turns her lip, thinking more about whether or not it was worth trying. She, his own mother, could barely get through to him in all this time. 

But staring into Pema’s now steady and ambitious eyes, Katara imagines that it could be an idea worth attempting. Besides, Tenzin has listened to his mother’s words all his life. Maybe he did need to hear advice from someone else; someone younger and as compassionate as Pema seemed.

“I don’t see a problem with it.” Katara replies. Pema shows a soft smile afterwards and walks up to the door. “Just don’t feel offended if he doesn’t want to talk. It’s just that he’s had it rough these days.” Katara advises and then continues walking away.

Pema lets another big breath slide through her lips. She didn’t want to upset Tenzin any more than he already was, but she couldn’t stand the thought of him so alone and dejected. 

She knocks on the door once. When she hears nothing, she knocks once more. 

Still nothing. 

“Tenzin. It’s Pema.”

His silence wasn’t enough to make Pema back down, so she grabs onto the doorknob. She shuddered at both the coldness of the metal and the anxiousness of her incoming bold move. 

“Okay.” Pema declares while tightening her muscles. “I’m coming in.”

She twists the knob and hears a click. Leaning her shoulder over the door, she inches forward. 

Pema glanced around for a short while. She took in the dim space, noticing the curtains still drawn in and the overall drab of the bedroom. 

The atmosphere in Tenzin’s room felt almost damp to her, as if he’d been letting the same air sit in this room for far too long – which Pema assumed was exactly the case.

Everything from his desk to his dresser and closet looked untouched. She almost didn’t see Tenzin lying on his bed, with his back seeped into the sheets, because he blended in with the desolate sight of the place. 

He was still dressed in his night clothes and his wrists were bent over his closed eyelids. He didn’t even stir as Pema entered more into the room and dragged the creaking door to a close. 

Pema tiptoes heedfully to the nearest window and takes it upon herself to move the curtains out of the sunlight’s way. Once they’re drawn back, the light shoots through and illuminates the sullen bedroom walls. 

Tenzin finally makes a slight movement once he feels warmth for the first time in weeks, but his eyes stay closed. 

After the curtains are moved, Pema pushes the window door open a smidge. Immediately, a fresh, crisp wind coasts through the room. Pema inhales the scent of the outdoors and feels less confined in the nauseous air prison Tenzin made for himself. 

She hoped he would soon feel the same, too. 

Now approaching Tenzin’s bed, Pema sees his gruff face. A slightly patchy mustache and beard formed around his lips, but he still looked like Tenzin; in Pema’s eyes at least. He was just less vibrant now. 

She then leaned on his bed, not thinking to sit down. She assumed she went far enough by entering his room without being invited first anyway. 

“I know I have no right barging in.” Pema admits to him and, also, herself. “But this has been going on for so long and I hate to see you like this.” 

She knew he was awake and that he was listening. She could tell by the expressive breaths he’d make and the unsteady ups and downs of his chest. 

“Listen.” Pema goes on. “I know you feel lost and maybe even betrayed, but if love was supposed to be easy, we’d be with just anyone.”

When the bedsheets shift, Pema nearly jumps. Though he was clearly awake the whole time, she didn’t expect Tenzin to start to move so soon. 

His motions were slow, ponderous. He used his hands to ease himself off his back. When his back straightened out, he let his head bow down as he crossed his legs over each other. 

He didn’t look at Pema yet, but she knew that she’d found a way to awaken something within him. That meant progress. 

“And we don’t want just anyone. Right?” Pema continues. Tenzin takes one hand and rubs at his sleep deprived eyes.

“No.” Tenzin answers broodingly. “I suppose we don’t.” 

Pema absorbed the new voice Tenzin had acquired during all this time. It was no longer tender, but instead stale and disengaged. 

For him to be this way proved to Pema that Tenzin was not dealing with any ordinary separation.

“Is she...what you want, Tenzin?” Pema asks. The question was meant for her as well as him. 

This, not surprisingly, makes Tenzin emanate a deep rooted breath of air from inside of him. 

“I don’t know. Yes, but...maybe not.” Tenzin confesses. “As long as I can remember, we were always together; always a team.”

Tenzin had to take a moment to lean back against his pillow. Taking his fist and gently twisting it between the sheets, he looked at Pema as she awaited an explanation. But instead of speaking, Tenzin shifted his legs away from the edge of the bed. Pema didn’t make anything of his gesture until he bobbed his head to the side slightly, insinuating that he wanted her to take a seat. 

With somewhat of an invitation this time around, Pema gently sat herself down on the bed and kept her stiff hands by her thighs. 

“Whenever she doubted her capabilities, I reminded her that she was enough.” Tenzin continues speaking. “And she helped me feel more confident in my skin. It really did feel like we were the perfect team. There’s so much I still never properly thanked her for, and now I’ve ruined everything – I’ve completely ruined what we had.”

Tenzin’s fist continued to twist over his sheets. The friction sounded so harsh that Pema had to assume he was burning his knuckles by now. 

“Don’t be hard on yourself.” Pema says. “You two got into this together and you fell apart together.” Tenzin begins to unclench his fist after hearing it that way. “What is it that you tried telling her when it all happened?” Pema then asks, reeling Tenzin back in from his thoughts.

“I was just trying to express that I didn’t like how dispassionate she became.” Tenzin thinks aloud. He allowed everything he could remember to roll right off his tongue. “I know she dealt with a lot with her sister and her mother, but I thought we had each other. I thought we were enough.”

“And what did you hear _her_ say?” Pema asks.

“That...she didn’t appreciate that I changed because of my duties here in the city. I think she saw me as selfish and, I guess, detached?” Tenzin wallows out his words mindfully, not wanting to misunderstand Lin’s feelings even when she wasn’t here in person. “My intentions weren’t to change myself completely, I just wanted to give the world a figure of hope. If they – the people in this city – really knew who I was deep down, they’d never put their faith in me. Because the truth is, I always feel lost and scared about everything.” 

Tenzin took his head in his hands and curled his body forward. He had to admit to himself that Lin was right about him from the start. He really was trying to be someone he wasn’t; a facade that would keep everyone else satisfied except himself. 

“But leaders…” Tenzin says. “...they can’t afford to be that way.”

Lifting his head up, Tenzin feels Pema’s warm hand place itself down on his knee. It was a tiny gesture, but it seemed to completely thaw the chill within him. 

“You know,” Pema starts, “It just sounds like both of you were caught up in emotions you couldn’t express properly. So you two became dismissive to one another’s feelings.” 

She was not the least bit wrong, Tenzin knew that. He fell for Lin at sixteen, but it bothered him that while being with Lin for so many years, he still couldn’t say who she was or what she wanted – much less what _he_ ever wanted either. 

“What am I supposed to do?” Tenzin asks now. “She’s my best friend, but she hates me now.” 

“I’m sure she doesn’t hate you.” Pema reasons with him. 

“She does.” Tenzin asserts, to the point where Pema tells herself to keep her thoughts quiet for a minute. “I was one of the only people in her life that didn’t let her down – the one person who didn’t leave her – but then I did just that.” He explains. But when he relaxes his mind after his outburst, he breathes in easily and slowly before speaking again. “How did we let ourselves turn against each other like this?” He then asks. 

“Because, Tenzin, it’s like you said: you still don’t know yourselves.”

Pema knew it wasn’t easy for everyone, but in this situation she wished Tenzin would have at least noticed by now that he’d been answering his own questions throughout this whole conversation.

“I’ve been here long enough to see that in _you_ especially.” Pema then says and Tenzin hides his embarrassment over how intentional it was for that comment to hit home. “Your father is the most important being in the world, it’s no wonder you’ve always been so internally conflicted. You were never given a chance to pave your own path. But now you’re at your lowest. Maybe now’s the time for you to find what it is you need for yourself.”

Pema now devotes some time for silence. By the gaze on Tenzin’s face, she acknowledged that he needed a moment to process the point she’d made. 

But it wasn’t just that. Tenzin was staring at her, utterly amazed, because Pema spoke to him with unbashful confidence. Even if she did hold a fragile voice, she didn’t present herself as frail. The way she made the least delicate subjects come out of her in this sincere and tender-hearted manner stunned Tenzin and made him feel at peace with the wreck inside himself. 

He wasn’t sure what to call this kind of feeling before, but now he can put a name to it. Pema emitted this aura of hope, and also harmony. She represented balance, the thing Tenzin has long been without. 

Pema begins to find Tenzin’s lack of response concerning after a while, so she clears her throat. 

“Lin has to do the same.” She finally says, and Tenzin bites his bottom lip at the mention of her name. “ _You_ have to let her find herself as well.” Pema emphasizes. 

Tenzin huffs out a warm, dragging breath. 

“I know you’re right, and I do want that for Lin.” Tenzin replies. “I want her to find herself. Even...Even if it means I have to give her space.” 

Pema moves up the bed. The distance is barely different than before but, nonetheless, her closeness nearly makes Tenzin’s stomach flutter. 

“I understand it’s hard because you grew up together thinking that this person was going to be right there through it all.” Pema says, looking down at the floor. “That doesn’t necessarily have to end. But, when you find yourselves, you might be able to drift back. It’s clear the friendship you have is rare. I’m sure there’s still time for you.” 

The sureness in Pema’s voice made confidence well up and boil inside of Tenzin. He was usually never naive but, in this moment, he allowed himself to be optimistic; to hold onto an aspiration even with the chance of it being unattainable. He couldn’t answer how Pema helped him feel this way, but he figured it’d be best not to ask how, but rather embrace the fact that she wanted to help him in the first place. She wanted to be there for him. 

“I’m grateful for you, Pema.” Tenzin finally tells her and Pema’s face begins to grow warm. “You’re really amazing. You know how to make a person feel better in their skin with just a few simple words. You seem to help others know themselves without really knowing them at all.”

Pema shrugs off his reflective words, but she can’t deny how relieved she is for this conversation to be happening. She couldn’t help but to be by his side; being around for both his ups and downs. 

“Does anyone ever ask about the things _you_ feel? About things you want?” Tenzin asks off her coy silence. 

Immediately, Pema’s blush dissolves from her cheeks. 

“This isn’t about me right now.” She reminds him. “ _You’re_ the one who’s hurting.”

But though she’s being genuinely selfless, Tenzin doesn’t want that to be her only answer. 

“I feel like it’s unfair.” Tenzin says. Pema proceeds to then fold her tongue along the inside of her cheek. This was a complete game changer for her. “I feel like, by now, I should know more about you too.” 

Even though he’s being honest, Pema finds it hard to reflect on herself now. It was easier to help others but when it comes to facing her own stumbling blocks, she was lost. 

But Tenzin was giving Pema this gripping gaze; it easily made her feel secure and consoled for some reason. It was something about his spirit. He made things feel as if she truly could have known him all her life. 

“I’ll be honest with you and say that I’m scared all the time too.” Pema finally says. Meanwhile, Tenzin leans in to capture every word that comes next. “Back home, all I did was make decisions for myself, and that frightened me. While my parents gave me a lot of freedom, they didn’t give me much guidance. I always felt like I was doing the wrong thing.” 

“Do you ever think coming here and leaving home was the wrong thing to do sometimes?” Tenzin asks. “I wouldn’t blame you. Leaving behind everything you know is never easy.” But the question makes an airy chuckle escape from Pema’s lips right away. 

“No.” She tells him soothingly, seeming to know that he needed that reassurance. “With each passing day...I’m more convinced it was at least one thing I got right.”

The second the last words leave her mouth, Pema is overcome by an overwhelming surge of unabridged pleasure. She’d never experienced vulnerability such as this before, allowing her words to come out so poignantly and melodramatic. But the stranger realization for her was that she enjoyed the feeling. She enjoyed talking like this with him, and being unafraid and uncensored. 

This new experience made her so audacious to the point that she felt ready to delve into a whole new territory right away. If she could wear her passion out on her sleeves like this now, what else awaited her when she was with this man in front of her?

Without any shame behind the impulsive action, Pema quickly trails her hand up Tenzin’s arm until she’s holding onto his shoulder blade. Tenzin can barely register her movements until her face is across from his. The space between them is so slim that the hairs on top of Pema’s head tickle Tenzin’s forehead and their noses brush over one another. 

Everything takes over her immediately once Pema settles her shivering lips onto Tenzin’s. It was just simple lip contact; no other motions were made and still, it seized her like a fever. 

Pema takes her other hand and places it on Tenzin’s other shoulder blade. But when her hand lifts, she’s left unbalanced until Tenzin, miraculously, secures her sides with both his hands. 

The force of the impact made Pema believe he was going to move her off of him, but instead his hands cling around her. It was as if he needed to hold her to support himself as well. 

Tenzin didn’t want to ask why she was doing this. He was reveling in this feeling. Pema revived his senses; he no longer felt hollow, but rather whole. 

In some wild way, Pema somehow tasted of something like sugar, so he pressed into the kiss like he needed the extra rejuvenation. Something about her kept him steady and fulfilled. It was similar to the way a dance feels once it’s finally found its song. 

When Pema is ready to finally pull away, she keeps her eyes fixed on Tenzin. He nearly wants to smile at the pureness of Pema’s own beautiful green eyes. That is, until another set of green eyes flash before him from deep within his memory. 

Tenzin starts to remember those eyes so vividly that his heartbeat begins to lose its proper rhythm. It puts him on edge and he couldn’t believe the pain was still resonating within him this brutally. 

He tries to make sense of it. Tenzin was with Pema, looking at Pema, and even touching Pema. But he was still, of course, thinking of Lin. There was no mistaking that right now. 

Pema notices Tenzin’s facial expression shift into something more troublesome, but before she can ask about it, Tenzin is already gently sliding himself out from her arms. 

He places his feet down on the felted rug and stands up. He walks forward a bit, but he stops just before getting to the door. 

It could have been that he was remembering that this was his room he felt obligated to leave. That, or he was changing his mind about leaving Pema behind like this. 

Pema certainly didn’t know what to assume, except only the most disappointing of outcomes. 

“I’m...I’m sorry.” Tenzin breathes out, but his back is still facing Pema. “That was–”

“Please don’t say a mistake.” Pema pleads. Now Tenzin turns his head toward her. She was gripping the edge of the bed so much that her knuckles went stark white. “I don’t want to hear you say that.” She tells him. 

“Pema.” Tenzin attempts to console her now, but he can’t begin a sentence that could properly sum up the whirlwind of sensations he’s just experienced with her. 

“Tenzin,” Pema replies instead. “I know it’s unprofessional, but I don’t care. You’re right, no one asks me about the things I want or about how I feel. But I’d never tell them even if they did ask. Because I feel like they don’t want to be burdened with it.”

Now, Pema stands away from the bed and keeps her arms at her sides, ready to withstand any form rejection. 

“But now I’m facing the fact that _I’m_ burdened with it.” Pema continues. “Always watching things pass me by and never saying a word because I feel like it’s not my place, or I assume no one needs to hear what I have to say. But I have to say some things now.”

Then, to Tenzin’s surprise, Pema approaches him. She was barely 5’2 but could still paralyze Tenzin where he stood with just her presence. 

“You may think my words of encouragement from earlier don’t mean much coming from me, a quiet, squeaky-voiced city girl, but it _should_ mean the most coming from me because – I’m falling in love with you, Tenzin. Each day, I become more certain of that.” 

Tenzin has to wonder how Pema was able to spew this out with so much backbone. Nothing was more terrifying, or breathtaking, than owning one’s own truth; and this truth of hers definitely left Tenzin stunned with raw admiration. 

“I’m sorry it’s inappropriate timing, but I’m tired of being silent.” Pema lets out. Tenzin wants to urge her not to apologize anymore, but he doesn’t dare interrupt her. “It’s just that I’m done with always being unsure of what I want, too. But, finally, I know what it is I want.” She tells him, finally showing a small smile to complement her gentle eyes. “I may not be who you want. I know you need your time to figure things out, so I’m sorry for rushing into things like this. Guess I’m capable of a little selfishness myself. But, I do want you to know that I am here for you. For anything you need.”

She moves away after those words and eyes the door handle across from them. But Tenzin takes Pema’s hand before she leaves.

After a moment, and without asking any questions, Pema allows herself to be pulled back in and then silently watches as Tenzin rests his head at the crevice of her neck. 

Within the embrace, Tenzin inhales tightly and then exhales, allowing himself to become centered, at peace. In Pema’s arms, he didn’t have to be so bent up and rigid. He had to remember that. 

“You kept all that trapped inside such a small body?” Tenzin replies below her ear. 

Pema’s chuckle comes choking out as she realizes hot tears are now coursing down her cheeks. They stain Tenzin’s tunic and yet he still presses deeper into her. 

“ _You’re_ the brave one, Pema.” 

Hearing this continues to make Pema shake beneath him. He had no idea of his power. A simple touch, a single word, and Pema was unraveling.

And nothing has ever felt this good. 

“Pema.” Tenzin says. “Promise not to hide anymore. Not from me, not from anyone. Let me see you.” 

They say nothing more after, but Pema could not have asked for a better response than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So torn because Lin is my aLL, but I respect Pema's bravery - agH!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " The afternoon soaked the city in a dreary and dull kind of color; it was an atmosphere that Lin has been desensitized to by now... "

After locking the front door behind her, Lin steps down the granite stairs of her home and proceeds past the front gate.

The gate wails after being pushed and Lin stops to inspect the one fractured hinge on the post. 

She’d been meaning to get that fixed.  _ Eventually _ , she thinks to herself, and keeps walking along the sidewalk. 

After a moment of more tedious steps, she wishes she could’ve hitched her usual ride with Officer Moh on her way to the station. But he’d recently made a trip back to his hometown - for family reasons, he’d said - so, Lin had no choice but to bask in the common streets a little more intimately than she’d usually like.

It wasn’t everyday that Lin got to witness the conventional goings-on of the streets of Republic City, and while she was well acquainted with all the commotion that came with living here, today’s roads were relatively composed.

Horns weren’t honking even when traffic built up and everyone kept their voices low, almost smothered. 

As Lin walks on, a small group of people speak amongst themselves on the sidewalk. But their voices grow more inaudible with every passing step Lin takes toward them. 

She saw the same kinds of clusters of people across the street and straight ahead of her. 

With the flash of her badge, Lin could get the bystanders to open up about what they were whispering so coherently about, but she decided it might be pointless. The civilians here have always found it easy to gossip about new things every single day.

With that in mind, Lin decides to keep her nose out of the pedestrians’ trivial business. 

Finally making it to the police headquarters, Lin greets the guards with a nod as they respond to her by tipping their hats. 

Past the front desk and main corridors, she proceeds into the workroom. A couple of the head detectives stood immediately to bow upon Lin’s presence, other officers were more hesitant to do the same. 

Their anxiousness was not at all unusual to Lin, after never showing a smile in this building for years, but there was something especially suspicious in each gaze this afternoon. 

So Lin stopped walking and watched every spine in the room go stiff. 

She could just about smell the distress behind whatever was hanging over their backs and on their tongues. She allows a few more seconds to pass; someone was bound to spit it out eventually, she imagined. 

But no one said a word. 

Tired of needlessly waiting, Lin walks straight ahead and opens the door to her office. 

She barely has a moment to swing her coat over her desk chair once someone knocks urgently at the door all of a sudden. 

“Chief Beifong?” The male voice called. 

Lin hangs her head down and huffs a breath of air out of her pouting lips.

“Yeah, come in.” Lin orders. 

The officer who opens the door enters with both swiftness and apprehension. It intrigued Lin but also made her skeptical. Why didn’t he tell her what he had to say when she was standing outside?

“Well, what is it already?” Lin asks the young man. 

He realized his mouth was hanging open but no words were coming out. 

“Air Temple Island is on the line for you.”

Lin’s face was left stone cold the second those words came out of him. This must have been why the officers acted so awkward around her. 

She’d spent years avoiding memories of that place, but if she had known they’d resurface this brutally upon thinking of that place now, she would have never repressed it all so far down. 

As Lin lets the officer’s message sink in, he stands and waits patiently, but also fretfully. He’d never seen the Chief this stagnant before. It was otherworldly to him. It was as if he had just single-handedly morphed her character. 

But after a moment, Lin realizes he is still in her presence and her hand waves him away. No more words could muster out of her as it is. 

The officer makes no hesitation as he shuts the door on his way out, leaving Lin alone with only the telephone to stare her down now. 

While looking at the phone, Lin feels incredibly taunted. This had to be a joke. She hasn’t made a call to the island nor has she received one ever since the incident. She ordered everyone here in the police station to never bother her with calls from the temple, as well as from her mother or sister if they ever thought to try. So, why now? What brought on the officer’s audacity? The fact that he seemed so insistent that she should pick up the call provided Lin with a multitude of questions.

She takes a seat behind her desk and drops her hand onto the telephone. She doesn’t grip onto it right away, yet it still seems to expand in her hand. 

Lin curls her fingers along the phone and lifts it. 

For reasons unknown to her, Lin shuts her eyes and places her palm over her forehead as she presses the receiving end of the phone over her ear. 

She breathes out. Her voice had failed her again. But the caller on the line doesn’t need much else to realize whose breath it belongs to. 

“Lin.” 

Her eyes shut so tight that it began to put pressure on her entire face. That thick-coated voice never ceased to kick away at her insides, whether she heard it in her dreams or in person. 

“I know...I know it’s been quite a few years.” Tenzin continues. 

_ What an understatement _ , Lin thinks,  _ try nearly ten years _ . 

The last time Lin heard or even saw Tenzin was several months after her “scene” on the island. He came to her house just before she was about to head out to work. She was surprised to see him after everything that happened, but before she could have assumed something positive had brought him back to her, she realized that he was simply taking the time to come to her to properly end things. He officially broke up with her then and there; right to her face, on the front steps of her childhood home. She couldn’t yell anymore, couldn’t even cry. For the first time, Lin felt sensationless in Tenzin’s presence and plainly accepted his decision. There was nothing more to it. 

Lin had since rented out her family’s home and moved into a townhouse deep into the city. She needed to escape the haunting presence of every disappointment that ever occurred to her in that house. 

Lin then comes back to earth once she hears Tenzin proceed to speak.

“I needed to tell you this because...it’d be best that it came from me.” 

Lin’s eyes widened and she stretched her neck out, as if that would help her hear Tenzin more clearly. Something in this dejected voice of his began to intimidate Lin more and more. 

“Anyway,” Tenzin attempts to stifle his hesitation, but Lin catches onto the tight whine that emits from his throat. “I don’t know how people do this, so I won’t make any poor attempts to make it right. I’ll just say it, okay? Dad...died. It happened just this morning. In his sleep. He’d been feeling unwell for some time. It wouldn’t have been right for you to hear this from the public first, so I had to call right away. I’m sorry that, in all these years, this is what you have to hear from me but – it just happened, Lin. He’s gone.” 

It was so silent and tense that Lin got a pang in her head every time the hand on the clock ticked. 

“Lin?” Tenzin’s voice fades in. Lin shakes her head momentarily and clears her suddenly hardened throat. 

“I-...Thank you...for telling me.” The words escape from Lin but she can barely hear her own voice right now. 

“Lin–”

“Tenzin, I...” Lin utters. “I don’t know what to–”

“It’s okay.” He interrupts, fortunately for Lin. “I understand. Listen, Mom will be calling you about the details, okay?”

_ Details? Details for what? _ Lin believes she asks this out loud but nothing actually comes out of her mouth. 

“For the memorial.” Tenzin says anyway. 

Lin nods her head leisurely.

“So, until then,” Tenzin starts out again. “Bye.”

But she didn’t like the sound of that, so Lin opened her mouth immediately. 

“Tenzin.” She says, but their breaths stay put for a moment.

_ ‘Bye’ _ , Lin thinks. He never gave her a goodbye like that before. They even refused to say those words back when the breakup happened. But now is the moment Tenzin decides to tell her “Bye” like this? It made Lin wonder: if their separation was not final before, was it final now? 

“I’m so sorry.” Lin finally exhales. 

It takes a moment, but Tenzin finally lets out, “Thank you.”

Not knowing how to handle the conversation any further, Tenzin remains silent until the line cuts out, leaving nothing but a dragging, droning sound.

Lin felt as though she was underwater. Everything was muffled. She imagined that flooding deeper and deeper would just end up silencing the pain as well, but it didn’t work. 

The rest of the day felt like that. She’d feel this way with each incoming week, too. Even with the press, the newspapers, and solemn radio reports, Lin couldn’t sense anything else. 

Her anguish left her in a constant state of submersion. 

  
  


Aang’s funeral was scheduled to take place at Air Temple Island less than two weeks later. 

It truly felt like the spirits above knew just what this day meant because the sky was inked with silver. The smell of rain doused the air, though no rain would come down.

Citizens, friends, family, and good-hearted acquaintances alike marched toward their seats to the same woeful rhythm along the stone pavement. Shoes could not be heard over the ground and mouths were pressed so closely together that they seemed to disappear from their faces completely. 

It was like everyone’s voice had been stolen from them. 

What looked like mist coated everyone’s lips and clogged nasal passages. A mixture of the season’s precipitation and of sniffing tears away, Lin imagined. 

The chairs, all draped with white linen, are lined up in rows in front of a long podium. On the podium is the microphone and behind it, a gorgeous painted portrait of a middle-aged Aang. Lin recalled how full of life he’d been. It was hard to realize that the casket that rested by that portrait now held a more colorless version of him. 

Lin showed up slightly late in order to miss the greetings. Now, guests were here to seat themselves immediately upon arrival.

Wrapped up, and nearly cocooned in her thick, dark gray cloak, Lin surveys the area. She does not make eye contact with a single guest and mainly hopes she is camouflaged by the gigantic tree she is standing beside. 

But though her main goal is to conceal herself, Lin’s senses heighten at the sight of her mother in the second row of seats. All Lin can see is the back of her mother’s head. She’s got herself held high even at this despondent occasion. Lin was in awe at her mother’s strength, but she also noticed a crumpled up tissue in her mother’s palm. Lin didn’t need to be up close to know that her mother’s tissue was no doubt soaked. 

Sitting to the right of Toph is Sokka, resting his arm over Toph’s broad shoulder. His head is held up as well, but Lin notices it fall to the side from time to time. It was as if he wanted so badly to lie his head down on Toph, but he just couldn’t bring himself to give in to his own needs. 

There was a young woman sitting on the other side of Toph, too. The two would speak to one another from time to time, though their words were mostly inaudible to Lin, given her distance from them. This woman was slender and had her thick hair tied back. The ends of her hair curled like a tail at the base of the neck. 

Lin, upon seeing her, felt she must know this girl. She had unmistakable features. 

It took just a little longer before it finally hit Lin that this girl was someone she’d known all her life. 

It’s her little sister. But she is no longer little. 

By now, Su must be in her late 20’s if Lin’s quick math is correct. But watching as her sister held her rigid posture while comforting their mother, as Lin cowered in the back, made Su look much older; as if  _ she _ was now the first born. 

Lin is so absorbed at the sight of her matured sister that she’s nearly caught as Su turns her head to the side. It was as if she sensed Lin’s cautious aura. 

Before Su can catch Lin’s eyes, Lin slides behind the big tree. As if it will truly make her disappear this time, Lin holds in her breath while she hides. Once twelve seconds pass, Lin releases her breath before she accidentally passes out. 

Deeming that the coast is now clear, she decides to slowly step away from the tree. Once she does, Su now has her eyes back on the podium.

Lin pulls the hood of her cloak further over her hair. 

There’s a seat empty beside her family. She assumes it’s empty for her. Though she knows she’ll curse herself for this behavior later in life, Lin stays where she is and shakes the thoughts from out of her head.

It’s been years since she’s spoken to everyone she loves. While today was not the time for guilt, Lin could not bring her feet to lift themselves from off the ground. 

Even in grief, Lin managed to feel abandoned in the presence of family.

Scouring the rest of the guests’ heads, Lin’s eyes soon land onto the row in front of her mother and sister. 

She saw Bumi, seated in his pressed light-colored suit. Kya was right beside him, wearing what appeared to be a knee-length white dress. Her gloved hand gripped over her mother’s shoulder. 

_ Katara _ , Lin thinks to herself. 

Lin didn’t need to see Katara fully to know how drained and desolate her face must have looked. And it was not at all due to older age. If anyone knew, Lin knew most of all that Katara and Aang had a bond fated by no one other than the spirits themselves. 

Remembering their companionship pained Lin much more harshly as she then glanced at the other man sitting silently beside his mother.

His complexion looked pale, to a degree that was concerning. His neck was slim and his shoulders protruded out more. But he held a stature so undaunted that he could have been mistaken for his late father entirely. 

But Lin knew exactly who she was looking at. She knew Tenzin’s composure and stance better than anyone. He may still look like his father, but his stiffness defined him. Tenzin had been hardened completely. He was carrying burdens and unimaginable pain on the very back of his robe. From the looks of it, he’d been carrying it for quite some time now. 

And Lin was present for none of it for all this time. 

Perhaps it truly was goodbye to Tenzin then. Because this was a version of him Lin was witnessing for the first time. 

Lin then held onto her breath at the booming sound of the unanticipated gong and the orchestration that followed. Without giving her any more time to react, Lin watched anxiously as a select few Acolytes presented themselves at the sides of the podium, resting their chins at their chests.

The next people to rise up are a small number of women in green armored kimonos. They’re wearing white paint across their faces, with red wings lining their eyes. They positioned themselves in front of the podium and faced the crowd with such esteem that it nearly urged Lin to remain brave in a setting that felt so dispiriting. 

She expected nothing less from the renowned Kyoshi Warriors. And before Lin could wonder where their leader was, Suki, dressed in the same attire, walked up to stand in the middle of them. 

_ This is really happening _ , Lin says to herself. She knew he was already gone, but now was the moment she and the rest of the world were to acknowledge it. 

It was time to formally say goodbye to the Avatar. To Aang. 

The wind shakes through the trees and the leaves seem to whisper. It was like they were summoning what came next. 

As if on cue, Lin presses her back against the bark of the tree as she notices who was summoned.

Firelord Zuko. 

Lin had only seen him during infrequent political gatherings as a child. At those, he always presented himself as regal, untouchable. In this environment, and for the first time, Lin realized that “Firelord” was only part of who he was. Here, Firelord Zuko was simply Zuko. Though Lin would have been too young to know much of him then, she imagined that he was carrying himself as the Zuko Aang knew him as. 

Zuko, of course, still wore his Firelord headpiece and flowing ornate robe, but his face presented a more humble demeanor. In the most unpleasant of circumstances, every guest seemed to discard their own overwrought faces to exchange them with something more engaging upon looking at him. 

“As a family, we are experiencing a great loss.” Zuko begins firmly at the podium. 

His words glide with the wind. They pick Lin right up, but still leave her chilled and dazed.

“And so is the world.” He goes on. “The world can never thank Aang enough for his courage and sacrifices. He gave everything for people he knew and for people he didn’t. We are a better place because of him.”

Zuko pauses to suppress a lump deep within his throat. Not until it is finally submerged at the bottom of his stomach does Zuko decide to continue. But his voice is lighter in weight this time. 

“I would not be who I am today if it were not for Aang’s influence on me. If it were not for his dedication to do good and to  _ see  _ good.” Zuko recites. “I was on a path that would have led me to utter isolation if it weren’t for Aang’s belief in me and my destiny. With his help and compassion, I learned that my honor was never something anyone was going to hand to me. It was something I had to search for within.”

Not a single sound could be heard throughout the entire speech. It was as if Lin and the rest of the guests had lent their breaths to Zuko just so he could recite these unfeigned and beautiful truths. 

“To know there were so many who wanted to see him fail and yet, he saw to it that he’d establish an era of peace the best ways he could. With his pure heart and bravery, he fought against some of the greatest threats this world has ever seen. I was a witness to all of it.” Zuko pauses to display a touching grin. “I, once, was one of his greatest enemies, and yet here I am today. Mourning him, the Avatar, and remembering him as a fellow leader. But also, as my best friend. Because that’s who he was to me.” 

Lin could feel the impending finale of Zuko’s speech, and while it would give her a moment to breathe again, she wanted so desperately for Zuko to speak of Aang forever. Words like this brought him back in her heart. 

“He has not vanished from this world, only this life.” Zuko finally says with a weighty exhale again. “And that is exactly what we’ll remember him for most. His life, and his impact on us.”

Zuko, no longer able to keep himself composed in front of the crowd, steps aside from the microphone. All the while, Lin wraps her arms over her chest, fearful that the hammering of her heart will be heard across the audience. 

As delicate tears course toward her pursed lips, Lin watches achingly as Sokka, Suki, Katara, and her mother now join Zuko’s side. 

Before moving up to present herself at the microphone, Katara looks over at Aang resting in his casket bed. Once she appears before the people, she glances upward with her bottom lip between her teeth. 

How does one do this? Speak of their loved one, having no choice but to acknowledge them now as a  _ was _ . Gone so soon, no matter how destined. 

But the sun shys away from the clouds to momentarily enfold Katara’s tarnished face with light and warmth. It gives her one last touch of what Aang once felt like to her. 

Clearing her throat now, Katara lowers her mouth to the microphone. 

“There are no such words for a love this great or a loss this agonizing. The words I have for this go  _ beyond  _ our world. Perhaps even beyond the spirit world. They will have to stay unsaid. But I know that the person who needed to know them most will know them now. I’m confident that he hears me where he is.” Katara tells everyone, batting her eye with her glove-encased finger. “Forgive me because I am weaker than I have ever felt these days.” She continues. “But I do want to say that this weak feeling will soon fade because I, and everyone here, was gifted with strength just by knowing this beautiful man. From the moment our eyes met, I knew that Aang, who was only a spirited young boy back then, was going to be the greatest miracle of all time. Magically, and to my luck, he became that and more: my best friend, the father to my precious children, and my beloved husband. I will never know another love such as this again.” 

She draws back an unexpected sob and grips the podium with her fingers. Instinctively, Sokka moves toward his sister and gives her shoulder an encouraging squeeze. Katara places her hand on top of his before proceeding. 

“I want to end this by telling you all not to ever lose hope. The world is different now, I know, but Aang went through so much to save it from devastation. So don’t lose your hope when he never did. No matter the dangers we continue to face, we will overcome them.”

Katara takes a short moment to show everyone an unfaltering smile. 

“Thank you to everyone who is here. I thank the world for sharing their condolences.” Katara announces. “I am happy to say that my husband can finally rest. The spirits know he wouldn’t have taken a break any other way.”

Soft grins miraculously grow across the faces of the people. 

“Aang would of course say that this is no loss, nor is it the end. He’d say, ‘It’s a beginning.’ So, let’s set our eyes on all the greatness that lies ahead. Just like he wanted.”

Once Katara retires from the microphone, the start of the procession is insinuated. After wiping the remains of tears from her cheeks, Lin begins to fix her hood once more. She would continue to evade any eye contact once the people began to walk. 

A number of Acolytes band together and line themselves around Aang. Two draw the wall of the casket to a close and they all proceed to grab either end of it. 

The casket is a glossed dark maplewood. It’s dressed with a golden pall and red printed Air Nation insignias lined the sides of the cloth. An Acolyte then grabs a white lotus wreath and places it gracefully on top of the casket. Once everything is ready, the Acolytes bend down with their knees and rise up with the casket now upon their palms. As firm as their stares were, the casket was still very heavy for them. 

Sokka, Bumi, Zuko, and Tenzin walk toward the Acolytes and place their hands under the casket and aid them as they wade Aang through the hushed crowd.

Lin stares at the backs of the people carrying Aang on top of their arms and shoulders. It used to be Aang who lifted others up, but now here he was being carried by the hands of the people he loved instead. 

Lin thought it was beautiful. It would bring her great joy, as well as anguish, to remember witnessing this very moment.

Lin could also see Tenzin’s face much clearer now as he walked alongside the Acolytes. 

Despite being able to easily hold the heavy casket in his hands, Tenzin held himself like a wavering flame. He seemed to tremble in his posture as grief-induced sweat coated his eyebrows. The sun, as it occasionally peeked out from the clouds, made the moisture over his face flicker. He appeared so full grown to Lin, but his distress brought her back to their younger years. And to the last time she saw him. 

As the path was paved, everyone began to rise from their seats to begin their stride. Their pace and silence was the same as when they came in, though the only difference to Lin was the lighter chests they held. She imagines Katara and Zuko’s words helped them as much as they helped her. 

Before everyone walks off, they make way for Katara to walk first, then Kya, and then Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors. 

It takes four minutes for everyone to reach the rest of the Acolytes at the pasture. The abbott was to say a number of traditional prayers and the Acolytes would later proceed into the temple with the casket. 

As the abbott begins chanting gently, the men rejoin their family and friends after leaving Aang to the Acolytes. 

Lin, still disguised in her cloak and behind the backs of others, stands completely fixed to the grass. She sees her mother still being comforted by Su. Katara was finally letting go of soft sobs with her hands clamped over Sokka’s arm. Beside him, Kya and Bumi were so close to one another that they nearly blended together. Zuko, meanwhile, was beside a woman who was holding onto his hand while leaning her head on his shoulder. Though unrecognizable at first glance, Lin stared long enough to realize it was Izumi, fully grown up, at her father's side. 

That left Tenzin. 

He stood amongst his entire family, yet he still looked stranded. 

Just like Lin. 

Lin conjures up any hidden strength left within her and finally moves through the frozen crowd, less discreetly this time.

For some reason, she finally feels ready to approach Tenzin. She wants to stop her selfishness and be by his side. They couldn’t possibly do this alone. 

Picking up her pace, Lin can nearly see the goosebumps along the nape of Tenzin’s neck.

She imagines what it will feel like to simply touch his hand again; to remember the heat that encompassed his embrace. 

There was never a time she and Tenzin were not in sync emotionally. His grief was hers and his happiness influenced her own. 

If she needed his warmth this badly, she could only imagine the true state Tenzin was in. 

But an interference occurs and Lin’s feet stifle along the dry ground. Returning to her previous habits, Lin covertly hides behind someone’s shoulder immediately. 

Someone got to Tenzin’s side before Lin had the chance. Another woman. 

She is young with rich, chestnut hair. Going by her formal attire, she is one of the Acolytes who must live on the island. Even so, she is no doubt a stranger to Lin. 

But more surprisingly, this young woman takes hold of Tenzin’s hand and squeezes it tenderly. 

The gesture appears to be innocent, but Lin waits for Tenzin to politely wane from the woman’s affection. Surely, Tenzin was waiting for the true person who deserved to be by his side like that. 

But that was not the case even though Lin wanted to believe otherwise. 

In response to the young woman’s actions, Tenzin looks down at her with a smile so composed, like he’d actually been expecting her. It was a smile he would not have shown to anyone else. 

As if Lin couldn’t be struck enough by the scene, Tenzin places his palm over the woman’s cheek and she touches his hand back as though the movements came entirely natural to her. 

The moment the two of them share, while it could have been heartening to anyone else, makes Lin’s insides coil. She feels nauseous. She senses herself sinking entirely into the black. The abbot continues his words of prayer, but they don’t register for Lin anymore.

She never took a moment to take in the way this would feel, but this was it. This was what it felt like to be forgotten and replaced. This was how it felt to watch the one you love  _ truly _ fall out of love with you; so unannounced and so unshared. 

The rest of the funeral proceeded as planned even though Lin needed the world to stop. She had been slammed by everything so quickly, but despair would not let up even for a second. 

Afterwards, Lin returned to her apartment as soon as she could. 

She closed the door, weakly locking it behind her, and dropped her giant coat to the floor. 

She held no more weight and eventually pressed her back onto the front door behind her. She felt so far gone that she convinced herself staying in this state long enough would likely make her seep into the wall. She already felt as though she was fading as it is. 

To lose Aang was impairing her heart enough. But to lose Tenzin, for real this time, was a push of the stake. 

She crumples her body inward. Her tears wanted to come out so violently that it put pressure on her entire face, but she wouldn’t let them go. Somehow, she still had room to feel stubborn.

_ This is why he said goodbye the way he did,  _ Lin tells herself. 

Guilt swarmed in and laid over her shoulders like a blanket. 

In all these now wasted years, Lin could have been in Aang’s life more. Maybe she could have even salvaged whatever was left with Tenzin. Now, one’s gone and the other has been busy moving on.

She should have known better. 

The two of them had officially become a storm that just violently spiraled until it left them with nothing at all. All she could do was watch as everything they used to cherish was taken by the hands of ruthless winds. As painful as these feelings are now, the worst part was thinking of the memories. The memories that would remain still, most likely never to be continued. And this hurts her the most. 

Lin reminds herself of one of the only truths she could always count on. It was that anything precious in her life never stayed for long, if it ever stayed at all. 

This was understood now more than ever. 

Anything from her past was clearly meant to stay there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my bby aang. i love and miss him so much. ughg i cry. when will the heart break cease 
> 
> bare w me ya'll.


	17. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter. 
> 
> Tenzin has been running the Air Temple now as well as being a Council of the city; his job’s never done. The world did its best to continue on, but Tenzin found it a bit harder to do the same. Pema tries to get him to face his past in order to feel hopeful of the future but, for once, he can’t listen to her advice. 
> 
> She’s hoping someone else will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m in need of closure as much as Lin and Tenzin. This is the closest I could come to a somewhat satisfying, "canon" conclusion. Not gonna lie, though, my heart is s o r e
> 
> Once again, thank you to all who have stumbled across this. It’s been nice to hear what you think about the story. you’ve been so, so kind. Can’t thank you enough. 
> 
> Hope you’ve enjoyed this (minus the frustration and sadness) as much as I’ve enjoyed writing & sharing it. 
> 
> <3, cyanét
> 
> ***

The sky donned a blush pink hue as the city invited the incoming afternoon. 

Instead of dark, unpromising times, the next six years were met with compelling strides and a more earnest nature. 

The people did what they knew was best and awaited what came next for their world. 

The world could not deny Aang this one simple wish. 

Air Temple Island remained beautiful in stature and aura even with the absence of past loved ones. The Acolytes refused to allow the temple’s allure to dampen. 

Especially Pema. 

Pema made sure to help oversee the temple grounds and its people every day. She was determined to help it stay welcoming as well as peaceful, wanting it to still feel the way it did the moment she fell in love with the place. 

It was the least she could do for the temple after all it’s given her. 

At the garden and bison stables, Acolytes slowly lift their heads at the sudden shadow that covers the sunlight. 

Above them, a glider moves through the clouds to get to the temple. The Acolytes soon grin upon the Airbender’s arrival. 

Over in the sitting room, Pema is making small talk with a few of the other Acolytes. In the midst of a shared chuckle, the two Acolytes look behind Pema and bow gracefully. 

Pema turns behind herself and sees that Tenzin has just arrived. He stands at the doorway, glider contracted and in his grasp. 

Pema bows to him too and then raises her head with a cheeky grin. 

The sight of her makes Tenzin respond with a pleasant smile. He had yet another mundane time in the city, full of handshakes and briefings. He couldn’t ask for a better way to help uphold the nation, but he felt himself - along with his beard - growing grayer each month. 

Tenzin bows steadily to the rest of the Acolytes in the room and turns to Pema, ready to head out with her at his side. 

“How did the Council meeting go?” Pema asks. 

Once they make their way outside, Tenzin stretches his arms above his head and places one of his palms at the back of his neck. 

“As always.” Tenzin tells her. 

“A bunch of nodding and passive-aggressiveness.” Pema states. 

Tenzin looks down at her and Pema shrugs before letting out her innocent, snorty laugh. 

Tenzin, while shaking his head, smiles back and continues to walk with her again. 

“I said three sentences today.” Tenzin adds in spite of himself. 

“Hey, that’s great!” Pema plays along, hands outstretched in excitement. Tenzin keeps his smile, but his gaze goes hollow. Pema turns the corner of her mouth as she notices his look. “It should be you taking leadership at those meetings. That is, if the Council knows what’s good for ‘em.” 

“Are you threatening them?” Tenzin jokes. 

“No.” Pema replies. “But, hey, they wanted you there so badly, they should act like it.”

“It’s alright, Pema.” Tenzin assures her. “It’s not like I’ve had much to really say these days.”

Tenzin’s lack of resistance doesn’t sit well with her. 

They finally enter the dormitory and walk down the long hall. Once they finally approach the bedroom, Tenzin wastes no time as he steps in and plummets down on the bed. 

Pema waits by the vanity chair and looks down at her hands. Her fingers then reach her mouth as she grows anxious over what she wants to say next. 

“So, did you…” Pema starts out carefully. She wonders if Tenzin will raise his head from the bed. She knew that he was well aware of her impending question, but he continued to be complacent in his silence. So, she continues. “Did you visit her?” 

Tenzin doesn’t stir at the question and remains frozen in place. He wishes he could just seep into the sheets and be succumbed by the plushness of it all. Maybe it would drown him from all sounds, along with Pema’s disapproving stares. 

But the more he laid there, the more he realized there was still no avoiding this. 

He finally raises his head slightly with his cheek pressed on the sheet and an eye half open. 

“No.” Tenzin finally lets out.

“Why not?” Pema asks, taking a step toward him. 

Tenzin grunts and moves his arms out from under himself. 

“I just-” Tenzin starts. “I can’t right now, alright? Maybe next week.” 

“You’ve been saying things like, ‘Next week,’ for the past five years, Tenzin.” Pema reminds him. 

“Pema. Why must I do this? To us, to myself? I won’t be made a fool. I know when my presence isn’t wanted.” 

Before a response comes out of her, Pema crosses her arms together and drills her heel into the carpet.

Tenzin prepares himself for the lecture. 

“You’re being immature.” Pema tells him. 

“And she can’t say the same?” Tenzin argues. 

“Tenzin, you’re the one who goes around proclaiming the importance of forgiveness. Do you really intend to stay like this? To be bitter?” 

“You just don’t understand. There’s nothing more to say. There’s nothing left to recover.”

“But Tenzin, look at how the guilt has been eating you up–”

“I’m not – Pema, I don’t feel guilty about anything.”

“You haven’t acted like this place is your home for _years_ .” Pema exclaims. “You spend your days with the Council only to be emotionally absent there, or you fly above the city until it grows dark – what are you even doing up there in the clouds? Your problems are here.” Pema presses her forefinger onto the vanity’s surface. “You _do_ feel guilty. You refuse to feel happy because you know someone you care about is not. You’re just not yourself. A piece of you is missing. So please, for your own sake, just go and speak to her.”

“I don’t need this.” Tenzin says with his head low. 

“Well then do it for me.” Pema replies. Now, Tenzin lifts his head up. “I try so hard to bring life back to this place, but I can’t bring _you_ back.”

After hearing that, Tenzin raises himself off the bed and joins Pema at the vanity. She keeps her eyes away from him for a moment, but Tenzin still grabs hold of her chilled hands.

“Pema, I’m here. I’ve been here.” Tenzin reassures her. 

“No, Tenzin, you haven’t been.” Pema tells him, looking into his eyes this time. “You are gone in every way. It’s in the way you walk and in the way you speak to me and the rest of us. I know you need this because you’ve been ignoring the hurt you feel for far too long.” Tenzin continues to keep his silence. “And...I miss you, Tenzin.”

The sincerity and ache in Pema’s confession makes Tenzin’s entire posture soften. This wasn’t what he wanted to happen. He didn’t think that he was still carrying all of these burdens to the point where people found him unrecognizable now. 

But no matter how right Pema was, he couldn’t bring himself to do what she wanted; to face his fears only to be faced with the same disappointment and rejection. Doing that would be like allowing lightning to strike him in the same place twice. No one should expose themselves to that kind of torment. 

Pema just doesn’t understand, and Tenzin honestly hopes she never does. 

Tenzin then gives Pema’s hands a soft kiss and breathes in deeply before speaking again. 

“I’ll try again next week, Pema. I promise this time.” 

But Pema couldn’t take another chance on that. 

An hour passed and Tenzin busied himself in his study for the time being. That gave Pema the perfect opportunity to head out. 

She tactfully avoids interacting with the other Acolytes as she makes her way out of the temple and toward the docks. 

There is an Acolyte standing by the docks, tending to the small boat. Once she approaches him, she tells him where she’d like to go and he obliges. Within a few minutes, they are out on the water. 

No matter how much her conscience beckoned her to turn the boat around, Pema fought through it constantly. She knew her decisions didn’t always seem well-planned, but Pema had faith in her impractical methods once in a while. Besides, there was no other approach to take when two people were being this stubborn. 

Soon enough, they arrive at the city. After the boat is docked, the Acolyte hops off and extends his hand to Pema as she takes it and leaps onto the platform.

“When should I expect you back, Miss. Pema?” He asks her. 

“Who knows?” Pema mumbles to herself while looking at the city ahead of her. 

With this unplanned mission of hers, she had no idea how well it’d pan out, let alone how long it’d take to get back to the boat.

“If I’m not back in half an hour, feel free to sail home without me.” 

The Acolyte confirms this order with a nod and returns to the front of his boat. 

Pema makes her way up to the familiar streets of Republic City and is met with a rush of salty air, the blaring of horns, and shouts from every vendor. 

Home hadn’t changed. Pema felt pretty grateful for that.

As she minded the locals passing by her, she tried to recall every street and turn. It’d been ages since she’d visited her old stomping grounds. But, after six minutes of walking down memory lane, Pema spots her awaited destination. 

The Metalbending Police Headquarters. 

Pema never had a reason to step foot in there but she refused to get jitters now. She’d come too far. 

She waited for impatient Satomobiles to clear from the road momentarily and avoided ramming into the public as she marched along. 

Pema wondered if she should have worn something more subtle before going to the city, as opposed to the usual Acolyte garments she has on now, but she knew people would probably ignore her regardless. This was the city after all. 

Once Pema makes her way to the steps of the Headquarters, she picks up her pace and climbs the stairs toward the entrance doors that are much taller than her. 

Once she hauls the doors open and steps in, she looks around at the lobby area. There was a main desk where a young secretary sat with his pointed nose down in his papers. Along another side of the wall was a polished wood bench. 

So far, the place inside seemed more inviting than daunting. Despite its grand exterior. 

Pema walks up to the secretary’s desk. She drums her fingertips over the surface, but the secretary does not lift his head. 

Afterwards, she clears her throat. Still nothing. She clears her throat again, this time with a volume that could have damaged her vocal chords, but the secretary was either just dense or trying to test Pema’s patience. 

Concern was an understatement as she continued to observe the secretary’s careless nature. If she really had an emergency, she’d be out of luck with only this man to turn to. 

“Is there someone I can speak to?” Pema announces adamantly and, finally, the young man lifts his head. 

“Yes?” he responds. Pema looks up at the ceiling to gather some more patience and then forces a smile at the man. 

“I’d like to speak to the Chief. Please.” Pema states. 

The young man responds to Pema by picking up a small paper slip and sliding it in her direction. Pema eyes the man questionably and then looks down at the paper on the desk. It appeared to be a request for identification and reason for visit. Though Pema has never been to the city’s Police Headquarters, she already wanted to disregard customary protocols. Her visit did not pertain to normal circumstances. 

“If possible, I’d like to meet with her as soon as possible. I’m here for...personal reasons.” Pema politely informs the man. 

“Miss,” the secretary’s voice is now restive, and also nasally. “You’ll have to identify yourself and then, depending on the nature of the matter, your report will be taken to the next highest ranking officer. Seeing Chief Beifong directly right now is unlikely.” 

Pema’s lips turn up in protest. She understood the man was simply doing his job, so she was not about to stir up any trouble. But, she didn’t feel like waiting any longer for something that should have been rectified years ago. 

“Would you be able to make an exception?” Pema asks. The secretary’s wrist hangs underneath his chin after, but he still remains attentive. “I need to speak to Chief Beifong about an important and personal matter. If you let her know someone from Air Temple Island is here to see her, I’m sure she’ll want to listen to what I’ve got to say.”

The secretary highly doubted this. But though her eager plea might have been against his training, morally, he still felt obliged to do the most he could for Pema. They were here to help all citizens, after all. 

The man taps his knuckle over his lip for a few moments and then swings his chair behind him to reach a telephone. 

Not knowing a certain extension by heart, the man has to rummage through papers on a clipboard first. 

Pema, anticipating some sort of worthwhile outcome, leans over the desk to get an idea of what the man is planning.

“Are you contacting–”

She stops herself once the secretary suddenly finds the number he needs and begins preparing the call. 

“I’m going to contact a senior officer who will assist you, but what happens next is beyond me.”

Pema grins with new hope. 

“Thank you for your help.” She says. The man nods while still studying the phone and sheet of paper. Afterwards, he stretches his arm out to the side. Pema follows the flow of his hand, noticing he was inviting her to finally take a seat. 

Pema grants his request now and sits down in an empty spot on the wooden bench. In the meantime, she looked around the place while fondling with her robe. 

Now that Pema made it here successfully, she thinks of what to do while she waits. But what more could she prepare? She wonders if rehearsing some words would help her get rid of her anxiousness, but she knew, deep down, it’d be futile. The minute she lays eyes on Lin, those practiced lines would leave her head immediately. 

“Yes, hello?” Pema looks up at the secretary as he speaks into the phone now. From where she is, only the top of his hair is visible. “Sir, I have someone here who is requesting to meet privately with the Chief … Of course … She voiced that it’s fairly important … Understood … An Air Acolyte, sir, she says she’s here from Air Temple Island … Believe me, I understand … Copy that. Thank you, sir.”

The call presumably ends there and Pema decides to rest back in her seat. If she pressed the man any further with more questions, she might hurt her chances. 

It takes nearly six minutes until a back door behind the secretary’s desk opens up swiftly. A clean-shaven, middle-aged officer emerges from the doorway. He looks around the lobby briefly until his gaze meets Pema’s. 

The officer’s hand reaches the back of his neck as he sighs. Then, with a beckoning hand, he waves Pema over while giving her a meek smile. 

“You can come with me.” He tells Pema. 

Pema rises from her seat and meets the officer by the doorway. Before leaving, she says the words, “Thank you,” to the secretary. He nods politely again and Pema is guided into a corridor lined with locked quarters.

Before continuing to walk down the hall, Pema is greeted briefly by a female officer. The officer gestures that Pema must be patted down and searched, so Pema allows it by spreading her arms. After several seconds, the woman nods at her fellow officer, deeming Pema threat-free. 

“The secretary didn’t give me your name.” The male officer tells Pema as they resume their walk down the corridor. 

“Pema.” she replies.

“Nice to meet you, Miss. Pema. I’m Officer Koto.” Pema bows her head toward him. “We don’t normally do things this way.” Officer Koto goes on. 

“I appreciate you making this an exception.” Pema tells him, still looking around the place. 

“Right in here.” The officer then says. Pema had gotten so lost in the scene of the station that she nearly walked right past the correct meeting room. 

Officer Koto opens the door for Pema and she steps in, seeing a metal table with two chairs on either side. 

The officer closes the door behind the two of them and stands beside the door with his hands crossed over his belt.

Pema notices that she’s still tense even though she had yet to meet with Lin. She hoped she could get herself together in time. 

“I let Chief Beifong know you wished to speak with her.” Officer Koto assures Pema. “She had prior engagements to tend to, but said she’d be over as soon as possible. Hope you understand.”

“Completely.” Pema says. 

There is an awkward silence for a good two minutes and it nearly kills the both of them. 

But this was strange to Pema. Why would an esteemed officer feel as uneasy as she did? Could he have been as anxious for Lin’s arrival just like Pema?

“And how are things up there on Air Temple Island?” Officer Koto asks. _Small talk now?_ Pema thinks.

“Quite alright.” Pema answers. 

“And Master Tenzin?” The officer asks on. 

It shouldn’t have seemed suspicious, and yet, Pema treated it like it was. 

“He’s doing much better.” Pema replies. 

“The police force wishes him and his family the best, of course.” 

Pema pulls her lips in. It wasn’t unlike the public to still extend their condolences to the Air Nation family, it was just unexpected that this officer seemed to have such unwavering regard. 

“I’ll make sure to let him know you do.” Pema finally says back. 

Then, there was more silence. Pema began to prefer it this way. 

“Might I ask, Miss. Pema, what made your request so urgent?” 

This not-so final question made Pema take pause. She is careful about any words she might say next. She knew Lin has been a part of this police force for years. The officers, as well as the whole city, know of her relationship with the previous Avatar’s family and, of course, the split between her and Tenzin. It was more than possible that this officer was just trying to pry; maybe he even wanted a juicy story to go off and tell his colleagues about. 

If that was the case, Pema wouldn’t have that. Her reason for being here was for Lin, and Lin alone, to know. 

Pema parts her mouth to evade from the officer’s supposed intrusion, but she stops herself once the metal door opens swiftly. 

There, in the flesh, stood Lin. The Chief of Police. 

The last time Pema had seen Lin was only a fleeting encounter. Lin used to always be at the temple when she was dating Tenzin, but Pema always kept a respectable distance. 

Now, Pema has a better view of Lin. Of course, much time had passed. Lin no longer looked like the same young woman Pema was used to seeing. Her hair was still thick, but gray streaks peeked through some of the strands. Even so, it was her protruding cheekbones that gave her a matured look; plus, that same two-lined scar, while still mysterious to Pema, still laid upon the right side of Lin’s face.

Meanwhile, Lin has no idea what to make of the Acolyte woman’s presence. The moment she heard there was an Acolyte from Air Temple Island here at the station, her blood went cold. How many times would she have to tell her officers not to bother her about any more Air Nation related business? But Lin’s first reaction isn’t to throw the woman out. Instead, her eyes narrow at her. Something about her is vaguely familiar. Not to mention, she had a desperate look upon her face. No matter how inconvenienced Lin felt, even the Acolytes were Republic City citizens whom Lin was bound to serve.

“Chief Beifong.” Pema greets. Lin takes note of the woman’s delicate voice. “Thank you for agreeing to meet with me.”

Pema makes a proper bow and Lin nods, gratifying her for the display of manners. 

“What is it that you needed to report?” Lin asks. 

“I’m not here to report about anything, actually.” Pema explains. “I’m here on a personal visit.” 

This earns her a slow eyebrow raise from Lin. 

“What personal reason could an Air Acolyte have to meet with the Chief of Police so urgently? You can’t take this up with your monks or something?” Lin suggests. 

Pema scratches her shoulder and attempts to cut to the chase. 

“I’m here to discuss an old friend of yours.” Pema replies. 

“Friend?” Lin asks. 

Lin looks back at her officer, but he is clearly as stumped as she is. After pondering about what was said, Lin jabs her tongue into her cheek and looks over at Pema, vexed at this woman’s nerve. This had to be a joke and, if so, it was not a funny one.

“If you think I have an ounce of time for this, you’re sorely mistaken. You’re taking up valuable police time coming here.” Lin says. 

After that, Lin looks at her officer again and he, anxiously, goes to open the door for her. 

“Please!” Pema calls out. “I only need, at least, five minutes of your time! I’ve come all this way. Tenzin–”

But Pema bites down on her tongue as Lin’s head spins around aggressively. If Pema would have known that this austere chief was that brittle, she would have eased everything out more mildly than that. 

The officer behind them even senses a dangerous tension. If he wanted to be nosey before, he had definitely changed his mind now. Anywhere else would be better than being in this room with the two of them right now. 

“I’ll...grab you some water, Miss. Pema.” The officer says slowly. Pema makes a careful smile, understanding his intentions. “Chief?” he says to her, wondering if she needs anything. But Lin gives him a gaze that could have burned holes in his chest, so he leaves swiftly out the door. 

Once he is gone, Lin turns around and faces Pema with a new composed and readied stance. But Pema could tell that Lin was simply a bomb ready to detonate at any moment. 

“Did something happen?” Lin asks after a much needed exhale. 

Pema recognizes the genuine concern in Lin’s tone and shakes her head immediately. 

“Oh, no, no. Everything’s okay.” Pema answers. _Somewhat_ , she thinks afterward. 

Lin takes a moment to address her relief and then clears her throat. 

“Then what is it? I have no business with Master Tenzin or any of the Acolytes.”

Pema sighs. Clearly, this was not going to be so easy. 

“I can’t imagine what it’s been like all these years. Losing Avatar Aang made the world seem so bleak.” Pema begins. “Seeing what his family went through was even harder to watch. I can only imagine what it’s put _you_ through, given how close you were to the Avatar. And his family.” 

Instead of catching Pema’s drift, Lin scoffs.

“As if you could really know.” Lin says. 

“I do know.” Pema partly mumbles the words, but Lin picks up on it. 

“You’re just an acolyte, a disciple.” Lin argues. Her intent to degrade slightly offends Pema, but she keeps her personal feelings out of the discussion. For now. “You think you understand, but you could _never_ understand. Why did you come here?” Lin asks. 

“I came here because Tenzin has been suffering and I took a hunch that someone he cares about might be in the same situation.” Pema firmly states. Lin, for a moment, is floored by that response. “For so long, he just kept tormenting himself with the guilt; he’s still hung up over every loss after loss–”

“Why should I care?” Lin finally cuts in. 

“Because he blames himself for letting things end the way they did. Between the two of you.” Pema answers. But by the look on Lin’s face, none of this is being received well.

“Who do you think you are?” Lin replies.

“I’m just–”

“Did he tell you to do this?” Lin then asks right after. “Did he tell you to come here and tear through all this past grief? He’s unbelievable. Sending his attendants to voice his regrets and ask for consolation – yeah, whatever.” 

_At least now he knows this feeling_ , Lin thinks to herself. 

“Tenzin has no idea I’m here.” Pema confesses, having enough of Lin’s rambling. “I’ve been begging him to come and see you for years.”

Lin can’t believe those next words. This woman was a stranger, and yet has been concerning herself with ancient affairs that can no longer be remedied. Besides that, the thought of speaking to Tenzin ever again creates a swelling feeling within Lin’s abdomen. 

“But, he just never does.” Pema’s voice fades back into Lin’s ears. “He wants to move on. He wants to be happy, but he knows you aren’t so he just walks around feeling sorry. I know he wants to speak to you again. I’m hoping you do too.”

Fighting through the viscous and swollen sensation in her body, Lin straightens herself out.

“No. I have nothing to say.” Lin replies. 

“I doubt that.” Pema says back, throwing courtesy out the window. 

“You need to keep your nose out of things you don’t understand.” Lin demands. 

“Excuse me for being so blunt, but it’s you, Chief, who is refusing to understand.” Pema asserts. 

Under normal circumstances, Lin would have managed to take back control over the situation, but she was feeling extremely out of sorts. Plus, she was stunned that an Air Acolyte, out of all people, would try and uphold dominance in a conversation with her. 

“Tenzin believes you don’t want to see him, so that’s why he’s never tried.” Pema continues now. “He doesn’t want to expose himself to yet another chance to lose his friend all over again. He wants to reach out, but it hurts him too.”

Lin thinks hard about this. She doesn’t want to be fooled, but she wonders if it’s true. That Tenzin still cares, that he’s still able to hurt alongside her. That he hasn’t forgotten everything they once shared together like she assumed. 

“He didn’t even see you at the funeral.” Pema adds in. “Do you know how much that hurt him? Along with his family?”

Lin says nothing for what feels like a century. She tried so hard to block that solemn day from her mind and heart. Nothing Pema said could compare to the remorse Lin has already cursed herself with all these years. 

“How would you know how any of them felt?” Lin says, her voice sounding as if it’s being brushed away. “After everything, it wouldn’t have made any difference to them if I was there or not.” 

Pema’s head shakes side to side. 

“We both know that’s not true.” Pema replies. 

“You don’t know me!” Lin tells her, and Pema’s fingers grip tightly at her clothes. “Who are you, anyway? Tenzin’s confidant or something? Whoever you are, you’re not relevant to our situation!”

By now, Pema has had enough of Lin’s affront to her esteem. 

“I’m his fiance.” Pema says. “And I understand more than you think because I was beside him through it all.” 

Lin eyes Pema up and down now. She had to make sense of things; she had to let it all soak in a bit more. 

Not only was Lin being reminded of all her faults, but the one who comes to shove them back in her face is Tenzin’s _fiance_ ? Lin couldn’t believe that this was what the year had in store for her; _this_ had to be her retribution?

Still staring into Pema’s eyes, Lin finally gathers a new memory. Pema, with her soft features, her silk, brown hair, and petite build. Lin should have recognized her from the start. On that day, the day Lin wanted to be back by Tenzin’s side, it was this woman who stole that precious moment away. 

Lin made her peace with the idea of Tenzin moving on long ago, but seeing her replacement in the flesh caused something to wrench away at her chest. 

Lin’s mouth goes completely dry by now, but they are interrupted before she can even think of anything more to say.

The door behind them opens with an aggravating whine and the same officer from before steps in. 

“I brought you your water, Miss. Pema.” He says.

“Bring it back.” Lin demands, her voice finally returning to her. “She’s not staying.”

“ _I_ was there. _Me_.” Pema continues anyway. Lin can’t believe she dared to utter another word. “When he fell off course, when his world practically shattered, I helped put him and the temple back together. I stayed by his side.”

Lin tilts her head and grinds her teeth over her bottom lip. Her tolerance was wearing thin. 

“Wait outside.” Lin tells the officer. 

He didn’t realize that his feet froze at the sound of Pema’s outburst, but once his Chief gave him an order, the officer was out the door again. 

Once he’s gone, Lin looks back at Pema with a newer face; her outrage seems to turn her green eyes into something murkier and deeply disquieting. 

“This is inappropriate and you should be embarrassed with yourself.” Lin says. 

Pema couldn’t lie and deny that Lin’s look wasn't the most threatening thing she’s seen in a long time. But despite how badly this could end for her, Pema felt this was all still worth the trouble. 

“Stop and listen.” Pema says, heedful about her tone. “It’s been so many years of hoping and wishing, but no matter what I tried, he’s still not himself. He still looks as though a piece of his life has been washed away.” Sympathy beckons Lin to reconsider her aggravation, but she fights through it. “You wear the same look in your eyes as he does.” 

Lin, now self-conscious of her demeanor, loosens her jaw and looks to the floor. Had she really become so see-through? She’d spent years perfecting the art of stowing away affliction, but it took this invasive nuisance of a woman to throw Lin off her game. 

“I wish I could do more, but I’ve done the best I could.” Pema continues. “You’re my last hope. And his.”

Lin finally gathers enough resilience to lift her chin back up. 

“You listen to me closely because I will only say this once.” Lin snaps. “I don’t ever want to see your face here again. You’ve made a big mistake coming to me with this.” Lin starts to grab her own hair with her hand in order to even continue. “And I don’t need counsel, especially not from the likes of you.” 

Lin can’t take much more after that. She felt tears coming on and could not let this woman see that side of her. She didn’t deserve to, anyway. 

But Pema is dealing with her own frustrations. She knew it’d be hard to convince Tenzin to do what was right, but she thought that the proclaimed Chief of Police would have been easier to reason with. But it was much worse. 

“I have never seen two people so stuck in time.” Pema exclaims, slamming her arms at her side. “You both are the most stubborn, unreasonable – Can’t you see what you’re doing to yourselves? How can you be so resentful? Once upon a time, you two were all each other had to lean on!” Pema’s words pummel into Lin’s chest over and over, but Lin doesn’t let it crush her. “You’ve both lost the same things and can’t see that you are the very people keeping each other from any peace!”

“Enough. I mean it.” Lin commands. 

Pema disobeys and even, daringly, takes a step forward, riding out the wave of her passionate rant. 

“Just face one another and–” But as she moves in even closer, Lin flings her hands forward and Pema’s wrists are met with cold metal handcuffs. Pema yelps at the impact and is defenseless as her hands are joined behind her back. She looks back at Lin, nearly shocked that she would do something so emotional and impulsive. “What are you doing?” Pema says.

“One more word or movement from you and I will be forced to arrest you.” Lin warns. This time, Pema makes a spiteful chuckle.

“Arrest me?” She asks. “Arrest me for what?”

“You’re provoking.” Lin tells her. 

“You’re ridiculous.” 

“If you resist, you’ll just be making things worse for yourself.”

“Give me a break.” Pema says, huffing away the strands of hair stuck to her face. “All this is is contempt.” 

“You are painfully irritating.” Lin replies, resting her fist on her belt. She wanted so badly to throw this woman into an open cell, but even she knew that’d be uncalled for. It wasn’t like her to allow herself to get so worked up while on the job. 

“Look,” Pema starts to say. “I know I am the last person who should be talking to you about him. A part of me isn’t proud I chose to come here either. But I had to try. Whenever Tenzin spoke of you, he always seemed to look both at ease and pained at the same time. Every story he told about you even reminded me of myself when I used to live here in the city.” 

Lin wanted to stop Pema right there; she wanted anything but for her to pretend they had anything in common. But Lin, given the state she’s put herself in, has no more words to spill out. 

“Growing up, I had all this freedom and no one to guide me. I felt independent and defenseless, all at once. My foundation was too unstable.” Pema sighs and looks down at her feet.

Lin could sense Pema’s struggle to stop suppressed memories from resurfacing. Lin wouldn’t say it aloud, but she definitely knew that feeling. 

“Coming to Air Temple Island, meeting Tenzin...it just made everything a little less shaky in my life. I feel that’s something we can both relate to when it comes to him.” Pema says, looking back into Lin’s eyes. “It’s like his own crazy storm of a life has had this strong, lasting effect on our own.” 

Still, Lin decides to say nothing more. What could she say? As infuriating as it was, Lin could not condemn Pema. Pema showed zero signs of intended hostility; her objective seemed clear of malice. She simply sounded like a desperate woman fearing for the state of someone she cares about. 

Lin turns her back to Pema, but she raises her hand and flexes her fingers into her palm, metalbending the handcuffs off of Pema’s wrists. Pema feels them unlatch and watches as they fall to the ground. 

Afterwards, she rubs her hand over her wrist and looks at Lin, unsure of what punishment awaits her. But, instead of another scolding, Lin walks toward the door and knocks on it twice. The officer outside opens the door and walks stiffly into the room, trying hard not to look the women in the eyes. Lin simply gestures for him to go toward Pema.

Understanding his Chief’s non-verbal instructions, he approaches Pema and opens his hand out, insinuating that Pema was now going to be escorted out of the room. 

Pema and the officer approach the exit, but Pema stops for a second before leaving. 

“Hate me if that helps.” She tells Lin. “But I think you both should reconsider letting yourselves remain just another loss in life.” 

Lin remains complacent in her silence and puts a hand on the doorknob. She gives Pema a snide glance and then proceeds to look at her officer. 

“Take Miss. Pema to the docks and make sure she gets back to Air Temple Island.” Lin says. “As soon as possible.” 

Pema sighs to herself and finally leaves with the officer. Once they make their way down the corridor, Lin leaves out the room and slowly brings the door to a close. The back of her head then leans onto the cold metal door, and her eyelids hang lazily as she peers into the lights on the ceiling. 

She couldn’t believe the afternoon she just had. Never in a million years did she think the universe would bring someone like Pema to try and shake some sense into her. But this must have been it. This must have been Lin’s long awaited sign, despite how irritating a package that sign came in. 

Much of what was said in that conversation held much truth; the kind of truths Lin spent so much time pushing away. She just couldn’t bear the same sorrow again. She promised herself she’d just forget and let go. But the problem was that she was never able to _forgive_. She couldn’t forgive anyone, let alone herself. If she kept this up, it was only a matter of time before it all started to affect her performance as a leader in this city. 

It was time to try something different for a change, even if that change was bound to hurt. But, she knew better than anyone that changes, especially the right ones, were sometimes meant to hurt. 

  
  


Shortly after sending Pema away, Lin sits in her locked office room. No one was to disturb her for at least fifteen minutes. 

Five minutes had passed already and she spent the entirety of it staring at the phone in her hand. 

A number had been put in, but she was too numbed with unease to dial it.

She knew it wouldn’t be easy to make this move, but she also didn’t expect it to leave her confined to so much fear. When the call is received, what will she say? Where would she even begin? There was so much to unload. Even after spilling it all out, would it be enough? Would she feel relieved, or remain haunted?

Lin realizes that creating these endless questions just makes her feel sicker. So, she dials the number. She’d hopefully feel a lot better once it was finally over and done with. She needed to do this for her own sake, after all.

She waits patiently, and painfully, until the call is received. Meanwhile, a twitch starts up in her eyebrow. 

Finally, there’s feedback from the other end of the line.

“Master Tenzin speaking.” 

Lin’s fingernail scrapes at the telephone cord as something warm and heavy sits in her throat. This was what it felt like to hear a voice she hasn’t heard in years; not to mention, a voice that’s been greatly missed. 

“Hello?” his voice says again. 

Lin snaps out of it the best she can and clears her throat.

“Hello.” She answers.

“Yes, who is-?” 

But Tenzin stops himself. Nothing, not even time, could make him mistake the sound of that voice. 

“Lin?”

“Hi. Tenzin.”

The moment feels so much like a dream that Tenzin nearly believes he must be in one. 

“Lin, I–” He says, faltering over where to begin. “Is everything alright?”

“Things are fine.” Lin assures. 

“Good.” Tenzin exhales. “That’s...good to hear.”

It truly was. Despite how upsetting it’d been to even think of speaking to her again, Tenzin thanked the spirits that Lin was still okay. And that she still sounded like herself.

“Just thought I should let you know that I had a meeting with one of your Acolytes.” Lin finally tells him. 

“What?” Tenzin asks. The comment was a complete curveball. 

“Pema.” Lin says. 

“Pema?” Tenzin exclaims, sitting up straight in his desk chair. “Why? What happened?”

Lin senses the unfeigned concern embedded in his voice. 

“She’s fine.” Lin reassures. “She came to speak with me personally.” 

Tenzin presses his fingers to his mouth and his head hangs down instantly. _That woman_ , he says to himself. 

“I don’t know what would possess her to do such a thing.” Tenzin replies. 

“ _You_ apparently.” Lin states.

“What do you mean?” Tenzin asks.

“She came to me to speak about you.”

Tenzin finally sighs, knowing he couldn’t fake ignorance with Lin. But he was deeply surprised. As passionate as Pema has proven to be over the years, he never imagined she’d do _this_. 

“I’m sorry for any trouble that might have caused.” Tenzin then says. “The department has my sincere apologies. I’ll send a few sentries to come get her now.” 

“Don’t bother.” Lin says. “My officers are already making sure she gets back safely as we speak.”

Tenzin’s eyebrows raise, observing the composed state Lin kept herself in. It was admirable. 

“Thank you.” Tenzin tells her. 

“Don’t mention it.” Lin replies, and she means it.

There is silence for some time, but it is neither awkward nor comforting. While picking underneath her nail, Lin suddenly lets out a hushed chuckle.

“She’s crazy about you, huh?” Lin says. “And young too. What is she, like, 19?” 

Now Tenzin has to chuckle a little. It was nice to see that Lin still kept her wit.

“No, and I know that’s not what you wanted to talk to me about.” Tenzin answers. 

Lin smirks, admitting to herself that that was indeed true.

“Finally settling down, huh?” Lin says, evading the true point of the conversation. “I’m sure it wasn't easy to do right after…” 

But the rest of that sentence gets caught between Lin’s teeth. She wasn’t expecting the memory to bite back at her like that, so she crams the feeling back down where it came from. 

“I’ve wanted to for quite some time, but could never move forward with it.” Tenzin replies off Lin’s hesitance to regain her speech. “I’ve been a little...stuck for a while now.”

He allowed a moment of more silence to pass, but his own discomfort started to grow heavy in his stomach. 

“Lin. I don’t want–”

“It’s not my business who you spend your life with.” Lin cuts in, feeling propelled by her better judgement deep down. “We’re grown adults. I didn’t call to start any trouble.”

“Why did you call?” Tenzin asks, as if the question wasn’t something he’d be thinking about the whole time. “Really.”

“I called…” Lin starts. “I called to apologize.” 

“Why?” Tenzin asks back.

Initially, Lin wonders if the question is rhetorical or, at the least, a tender jest. But it was possible that Tenzin really wondered what she felt the need to apologize for. In Lin’s case, there were many things to check off the list. 

“I decided to give up on us.” Lin answers after a while. “I never thought that’d be something I’d ever do...and it was for such stupid reasons.” 

After hearing this, Tenzin places his forehead in his palm. 

_“You_ gave up on us?” He asks. “I gave us up for some ridiculous, pretentious attempt for validation.” 

“Tenzin, don’t.” 

“It’s the truth.” Tenzin says. 

Afterwards, Lin blows a shaky breath of air from her mouth and runs her fingers through her hair. 

“You wanted that position with the Council.” Lin tells him, easing out the confessions. “You found your calling and you deserved to see it through. I could have been more supportive, but instead I pushed too hard. I know your heart’s always been in the right place.” 

“You thought you were losing me, bit by bit.” Tenzin says back. “You thought you were losing me the same way you kept losing everyone else. I should have tried harder to avoid making you feel that way.”

Lin shakes her head and looks at her reflection in her nameplate on the desk.

“No one could have helped me feel differently about it except me.” Lin informs him. “But, it’s true, I was scared. For much of my life, I felt like I was put last. It did remind me of Mom, and how she always managed to choose her job, her status, my sister – just everything over her duties with _me_.” 

Lin breathes in and out deeply and slowly places her finger over the encarved word, “Chief,” on the nameplate. 

“I always asked myself, ‘Why can’t she give me the same attention she’s giving the world?’” Lin continues. “I just...wanted to be enough.”

“You are, Lin.” Tenzin assures her. He prays his sincerity is reaching her through the telephone line. 

Lin wants to put her faith in Tenzin’s claim. A lifetime ago, she was told by another person she trusted that she’d finally know her worth once _she_ believed in her worth first. But it was hard to feel worthy of anything when she was constantly haunted by repeated mistakes.

Having enough of being in her head, Lin presses the phone to her ear and plasters an unbothered look over her face. 

“I’m actually...glad you’ve been wanting to move on.” Lin then says. “It’s the way it should be.” 

Tenzin goes to rub his clammy hand over the top of his head.

“When Pema told you, you didn’t...blow up at her or anything, did you?” He asks. 

Lin twists her lip up, not entirely pleased about her previous conducts. 

“I did threaten to arrest her.” Lin admits. 

“How did that go?” Tenzin asks with a faint smile. 

Lin huffs. 

“What can I say? The brat knew her rights.” She replies. 

Suddenly, an authentic chuckle slips past Tenzin’s lips. His eyes widen at the unexpectedness of the sound but, still, he allows its release.

The laugh is enough to help Lin picture Tenzin vividly in her mind, too. She sees those silver-lined eyes creasing as his toothy smile reveals itself, probably, for the first time in a long time. She imagines the lines along his forehead wrinkling over the blue arrow that rests above that soft, bald head of his. 

A smirk sneaks across Lin’s face now, but it’s soon followed by a single tear that she is quick to swipe away. 

She didn’t know what was suddenly going on with the both of them, but she understood one thing: she had really missed that sound. The sound of his happiness. 

Once the short moment ends, Lin decides it’s time to be a little more vulnerable at this point. 

“I was there, Tenzin.” Lin breathes out. “I was there...at the funeral.”

Instantly, Tenzin’s smile melts away. His eyes move side to side slowly as he’s forced to relive that somber afternoon. 

“Why didn’t you say anything? Why didn’t you come and see me?” Tenzin asks, his voice subdued by disbelief.

Lin can’t turn back now even though her chest wants her to. She knew he deserved to finally know the truth. 

“I didn’t feel like...I deserved to be by your side. Not anymore.” Lin explains, pressing her fingers down on her eyelids. “Even amongst our own families. At that point, I felt that you wouldn’t want my condolence. Plus, I could tell you had started to move on. _I_ was the one who was stuck. This whole time.” She stops with a quivering breath. 

Tenzin both listened to her and didn’t want to hear anything at the same time. Her understanding about it all was so warped that it pained him. 

“Lin, how could I – _of_ _course_ I wanted you there.” Tenzin tells her. “I needed you there. And I was so sad because, in that moment, I realized we really were never going to be the same. Like we could never be there for one another again. Everyone asked about you, you know? My mother, my uncle, Su…and Toph.”

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise, yet it did for Lin; to think that someone who she supposedly caused so much frustration still wanted to be beside her in grief. 

“How could we not want you there?” Tenzin goes on. “Dad would have wanted you with us as well, you _know_ that.”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.”

The water within her eyes felt hot, but she wouldn’t let herself break down now. 

“How did it happen?” Lin asks. 

Tenzin sniffs away his own constrained tears. 

“Dad got sick one month.” Tenzin answers. “It was so sudden. The healers, not even Mom, could do much to help. We thought about informing the public, but he passed a few days after. It’s still hard to believe...to believe he’s gone.”

Lin leans into the phone again. It wasn’t much, but she hoped her comfort was reaching him spiritually. 

“How are you doing?” Lin asks gently. 

“I’m...better.” Tenzin replies. “Still lost at times, but it’s not as bad as back then. Before, everything felt like a battle.” 

Lin more than understood this. Her mind takes her back to when they were just teenagers. The times when they faced such daunting crossroads, and how it always felt like they’d never come to an end. 

“And Katara?” Lin asks after. 

“Mom suffered a lot during those years.” Tenzin says, immersed in reminiscence. “But after some time, she finally moved back to the South Pole; Kya’s with her now, too.” 

Lin smiles at the thought of Katara regaining peace back in her homeland, just like she said she would. 

“I stayed behind at the temple, of course. Meanwhile Bumi is spending his time out at sea.” Tenzin continues. “He’s a Commander of the United Forces now, you know?” 

“I read about that. He should be so proud of himself.” Lin tells him. 

She didn’t realize just how much she’d missed his family. But instead of feeling regret with them on her mind, Lin feels a warmth gather inside of her. It fulfills her. 

“I’m glad you’re all doing okay. Especially you. You’re still trying to live out your life the best way you can.”

“Well, you’ve been doing well for yourself too, it seems.” Tenzin points out. “You’ve been Chief of Police for two whole years now. There’s not a day I don’t see your name in the papers.”

Tenzin then looks up, getting lost in how far they’ve both come. At the same time, Lin presses her lips in, suddenly feeling timid. 

“I’m no Toph Beifong, but no one seems to be complaining yet.” Lin replies. 

“Toph had her time.” Tenzin says. “It’s your time now. Now, the city needs _you_ , and I know we’re all in good hands.”

Lin can only hold her gaze before actually saying anything. He always has this way with words; it wrecks her every time.

“Thanks.” Lin says after a moment. “Now I know what Mom must have felt, though. I never thought that I’d ever be needed by so many people and that it’d feel this intense.”

“You’ve always had people who needed you, Lin.” Tenzin tells her, much to Lin’s surprise. “You just had a hard time believing that.”

It was true. Lin always found it hard to believe in something like that, and no matter what, Tenzin had always been the main person in her life to challenge her on this.

‘Who in the world could ever need me?’, Lin would sometimes ask herself. She learned about the importance of self-reliance all on her own, given the way people left her time after time, but again, it was Tenzin who encouraged her to depend on those she felt she trusted. 

Years ago, Lin once avoided Tenzin’s question about whether or not she had someone in her life she relied on. Out of everyone, that person was Tenzin. It’s always been Tenzin. Now their paths have brought them here, to a place of words that might always remain unsaid.

But even though she believes there is possibly nothing more that can be said or answered, Lin’s mind now treks down a different and more impassioned road. Her heart is just too exposed to escape this one other burning question.

“Do you love her?”

Tenzin’s head rises as he takes a look at Yue Bay from his window. He didn’t expect those words to be asked, but even if he did expect them, he imagined he’d still be unprepared to answer them for Lin. His truth is that the question is simple to answer. Because, these days, he is confident and unafraid of his feelings and what _he_ wants. For once. 

“I do.” Tenzin answers. 

Lin nods to herself, foreseeing that response. 

“I don’t think we ever said those words to one another.” She continues. 

“I know.” Tenzin says. “But I did love you. And there are still parts of me that always will.” 

This confession should have brought her peace, but it doesn’t satisfy Lin’s needs the way it might have years ago. 

“I could never say it back then because I never could understand those words in the first place.” Lin tells him. “I could never fully understand what I was experiencing with you or even with myself. Yet, we still put all this blind faith in what we had and got ourselves into such a mess.” 

“It wasn’t for nothing.” Tenzin assures her, as well as himself. “Despite all that happened, you should know, I was happy. I always hoped the feeling was mutual.” 

Though his words are heartfelt, Tenzin knows that Lin most likely remains unconvinced.

“Lin,” Tenzin says. “I’ve always wanted you to be happy. I still do. Your happiness was essential to my own. You know that, don’t you?”

Lin’s fist clenches around the telephone wire.

“What I know is…I’ve never really been _happy_ , Tenzin.” She states, adamant about this one certainty. “I can’t make myself happy or anyone else happy for that matter. I mean, just look. You and my family are proof of that. It took leaving me for you to change – for you all to do better in your lives. So yeah, I will never be happy. _That’s_ what I know. That’s a truth I can rely on. Seems the only thing I’ve got going for me now is just resentment...and frustration.” 

“Lin, to feel angry now means your heart must have felt happiness before. And the frustration is because you’ve been struggling to find that peace you so rightfully deserve.” Tenzin says. “You may not think so, but there was once a time you allowed yourself some happiness. I’m grateful to have even known those days. It’s time to bring back those moments. Little by little.”

“Our days of trying to fix each other are over now, Tenzin.” Lin reminds him. 

“It’s not about fixing each other, Lin. It’s about knowing and having someone who cares to help you, and to stop you from giving up on yourself.”

“Well, looks like you have that.” Lin replies. 

“I'm saying, so do you. You always have.” Tenzin tells her. “Listen. I know we can’t necessarily go back to where we were. We’re different people now and we’ve grown. But we should have never grown this far apart. Whatever you need – I’ll still be here to help you with it, no matter what.” He swears. “You’re still – Because you’re still my best friend, Lin.” 

Lin’s lips part open but her voice lets nothing out yet. Simply hearing him say those words makes Lin feel as though she is ten years younger. She knows it’s careless for her to let such things go to her head, but when would she be able to allow herself to feel this way again? 

She was pleased that the best parts of her were still remembered and, somewhat, treasured by someone. 

“You mean that?” Lin mumbles. Her rare, shy nature makes Tenzin grin again. 

“Yes.” He replies. 

Lin, unable to resist the flush across her face, presses her knuckles into her cheek. 

“Fine.” She finally says. “But this doesn’t mean I’ll have any more of your Acolytes visiting my jurisdiction again.”

Tenzin rests back in his chair and sways around slowly with a smile. He now wishes he spoke to her sooner. He missed these unexpected and irreplaceable moments only his childhood best friend could give to him. 

“Trust me, it won’t happen again.” Tenzin replies. “Try not to come and arrest anyone else, if possible, please.” 

He tries to hold in his chuckle afterwards while Lin shakes her head, flustered now. 

“You’re always gonna be a pain in my backside, you know that?” She asks. Tenzin shrugs to himself while still smiling. 

“I’ll take it.” He answers. 

“Hmph.” Lin mutters. “I’ll see you around.” 

“Take care of yourself, _Chief_.” Tenzin says. 

“Likewise, _Councilman_.” Lin says back and ends the call. 

Finally, the air in the room expands.

Lin hangs her head down to take in several deep breaths. Meanwhile, her hand, now doused in sweat, still rests on top of the phone. 

She wonders if she will begin having a delayed panic attack, but instead, she begins to smile. 

Exhaling, Lin finally leans back into her desk chair and slams the back of her hand over her closed eyelids. Soon enough, she’s chuckling to herself in her empty office, not caring if her officers outside will begin to talk.

She was thankful. 

The conversation could have been a painful experience. She could have froze and wasted her chances, but none of that happened. She spoke to him and, better yet, he spoke back; he seemed genuinely committed to resolve the disaster they both left behind. He admitted his own mistakes and then confessed his love for her, even if the confession was impeded by their ignorance in youth. It was all still worth the stiffness that now relaxes in her stomach.

She got something she needed: a bit of closure; something she never received from anyone else who’s ever left her behind. 

This moment truly meant something to her. 

  
  


Meanwhile, Tenzin stands by his window and finally sees Pema arriving on Air Temple Island. 

He has to smile down at her. In the end, he’s grateful for her harebrained idea. She was right from the beginning. He should have faced Lin sooner, but he didn’t have the guts to. Pema always had more bravery than him anyway, so Tenzin wasn't too surprised that she took matters into her own hands. Tenzin thanked the stars above for her and her determination. 

He is confident that he is finally rid of the burdening feeling of guilt, the feeling he continuously denied before. And he couldn’t believe that Lin was the one who ended up leading him to this moment of clarity. Now he could finally be happy because he knew Lin would still always be a part of his life even when afar. 

It was also encouraging to know that, after all this time, they never really left one another. With a bond like theirs, it would be nearly impossible. Tenzin couldn’t believe his luck. It would take its time, but it seemed they were truly going to be okay. 

Before getting up and leaving his study room, Tenzin looks to the telephone again and remembers Lin’s parting words:

_I’ll see you around._

He smiles to himself. 

He was counting on it.

劇 終

_The End_


End file.
